Asesinos
by Lu257
Summary: Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke pertenecen a una Hermandad de Asesinos desde que son muy pequeños, sus caminos no se habían cruzado demasiado hasta que los ponen en el mismo equipo, ¿podrán superar las diferencias? ¿lograrán escapar de ese lugar donde no existe la libertad? NaruSaku con un poco de SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones**: Volvi con un nuevo fanfic de Naruto después de tanto tiempo! Bueno primero quería aclarar que intentare subir todas las semanas un nuevo capitulo, por ahora lo tengo bastante adelantado pero quizá más adelante tarde más por si me quedo sin ideas (lo advierto aunque intentaré que no suceda). Este fic quizá sea medio parecido al de Perdida aunque cambié algo la personalidad de Sakura y no están en Konoha, pero tb tiene bastante drama. Cualquier duda saben que pueden escribirme y yo intentaré responder a no ser que sea algo q tenga q adelantar cosa q no haré jajaja.

Si ven palabras en cursiva es algún recuerdo del pasado, y las que están entre comillas se trata de frases pensadas por los personajes.

Algunos ataques son inventos míos y otras cosas también, obviamente como es mi fic aunque tenga parecidos con el manga y el anime puede tener cambios, quedan advertidos! XD

Bueno espero que lo disfruten y si tienen algo de tiempo me escriban

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capitulo 1**

Había tenido un día difícil. Su trabajo no había sido sencillo. Lo odiaba, pero debía cumplir, ya que para eso había sido entrenada. Observó el cuerpo sin vida del hombre que acababa de matar. Sus últimas palabras fueron "¿por qué?". La misma pregunta se hacía ella a veces, y siempre encontraba igual respuesta: "porque eso me ordenaron". A su lado apareció su sensei.

-¿Estás bien?

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo estaría? –respondió sin quitar la vista del cuerpo de su víctima.

-Porque sé que odias matar.

-Es nuestro trabajo.

-Sí, es cierto… pero también podrías hacer otro.

-No sé hacer otra cosa.

-No naciste para matar, el destino pudo haber sido cruel contigo una vez, pero puedes cambiarlo, ya tienes la edad para hacerlo.

Observó por fin a su sensei. De cabello rojo, ojos cansados, esbozaba una leve sonrisa. Su rostro se veía joven, tenía unos diez años más que ella, pero era un experto en el trabajo y por eso lo habían puesto como su maestro. También podía ser porque era el más paciente de toda la Hermandad. Habían pocas mujeres. Pero ella era la única que había entrado por pura casualidad. Un capricho del destino que había puesto a una pequeña niña que había perdido a sus padres en el camino del Maestro. Aún no sabía por qué, con lo cruel que podía llegar a ser el Maestro a veces, la había adoptado. Quizá había visto en ella un cierto potencial. Era bastante buena, pero tenía compañeros mucho mejores.

-Volvamos a casa –dijo ausente, siempre se ponía así luego de un trabajo.

-Bien –respondió Sasori, no quería insistir demasiado. La chica encontraría su camino en algún momento, o no, eso sólo dependía de ella.

La siguió en silencio el resto del camino. Siempre parecía perturbada luego de un asesinato, era bastante obvio el porqué, aunque esa era la vida que conocían, desde hacía años ella no lograba encajar.

Llegaron al castillo donde vivían todos los integrantes de la Hermandad, o se podría decir que allí descansaban, entrenaban y se relajaban mientras esperaban su siguiente misión. No existía algo que llamaran "hogar", esas cosas no eran posibles para gente como ellos.

Los dos hombres que vigilaban la entrada los saludaron con un asentimiento de la cabeza. Sakura ni siquiera los miró, Sasori saludó con un gesto de su mano. Los hombres se miraron entre sí. El pelirrojo sabía que ya todos conocían a Sakura, a ninguno le gustaba su carácter, ser amable o tener conciencia en ese trabajo estaba mal visto. Pero jamás alguien se atrevería a cuestionar al Maestro ni menos ponerle una mano encima a la pelirrosa. Por muy gentil que pareciera a veces, era, al fin y al cabo, una asesina, y se sabía cuidar perfectamente.

-Cambia tu cara, Sakura.

-Lo sé –respondió secamente mirándolo de reojo.

-Entonces, cámbiala. Si vamos a presentarnos con el Maestro, será mejor que no te vea así.

-Lo sé.

-Puede que te haya protegido todo este tiempo, pero bien sabes que su carácter es impredecible, y sus órdenes muchas veces cambian según sus caprichos.

-Lo sé… no te preocupes, Sasori… -sonrió de una manera extraña, pero que él ya conocía, hacía muchos años que estaban juntos en el trabajo- conozco el carácter del Maestro perfectamente.

Al entrar a la sala de reunión en donde los esperaba el Maestro, Sakura ya había cambiado su expresión desolada a una sin ningún atisbo de emoción. Sasori la observó de reojo y agradeció lo bien que aprendía algunas cosas. Luego dirigió su vista al hombre que se encontraba sentado en una gran silla.

-Buenas tardes, Sasori-san, Sakura.

-Maestro –los dos inclinaron sus cabezas en señal de respeto.

-¿Lograron el objetivo?

-Por supuesto –Sasori era el de más autoridad de los dos, y por ello, era el único que tenía permiso a responder las preguntas del Maestro a no ser que éste se dirigiera personalmente a Sakura- aquí está la prueba –dejó sobre la mesa un anillo que tenía unas manchas de sangre. Antes de irse lo había tomado ya que Sakura no lo había hecho. La mujer lo miró de reojo por unos segundos.

-Perfecto, como siempre han terminado con su trabajo de forma eficaz y rápida. Me encanta.

El hombre se levantó y comenzó a pasear por la sala. Sakura miraba el suelo. Desde hacía quince años que estaba allí. El Maestro la había llevado al encontrarla abandonada al lado de los cuerpos muertos de sus padres cuando ella sólo tenía cinco años. Desde ese momento pasó a formar parte de la Hermandad. Primero la entrenó el Maestro personalmente, luego cuando tuvo doce, la asignó con Sasori para cumplir con los pedidos que llegaban de todos lados. Mucha gente formaba parte de la Hermandad, pero pocos eran lo que se llamaba "la elite". Ella había ingresado a ese selecto grupo hacía tres años. La mayoría tenían la edad de Sasori o más. Habían pocos jóvenes además de ella, existían dos más: Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto. El primero había llegado a la Hermandad junto con su hermano, luego de que todo su Clan fuese exterminado. El segundo… bueno nadie sabía de dónde venía. Sólo que era un asesino sumamente eficaz y rápido. Sasuke era frío y callado, un asesino nato y un prodigio como lo solían llamar. Naruto solía ser más explosivo y gritón a veces, muchos decían que también tenía un lado más amable, aunque nadie lo conocía, por alguna razón no se acercaban al rubio. A Sakura le daba escalofríos sólo estar cerca de ellos. Siempre deseó tener amigos, pero los de su edad no eran exactamente amigables. Había también una chica de su edad, no formaba parte de la elite y por ello odiaba a Sakura: Karín. No sabía más que su nombre, ya que ella deseaba que fuera así. Karín se dedicaba, de todas formas, más al espionaje que al asesinato, era muy buena consiguiendo información. Sakura conocía sus métodos y le parecían un poco bajos de nivel, pero ¿quién era ella para juzgar?, nunca tuvo la necesidad de usar su femineidad para alcanzar un objetivo, pero si debía hacerlo, posiblemente la usaría. Todo fuera para cumplir con las misiones. Observó por un momento al Maestro. Estaba hablando con Sasori, le gustaba saber todos los detalles de las misiones. Le debía su vida, se sentía en gran deuda con él, y por ello no podía dejar de hacer lo que hacía por mucho que le desagradara. Uchiha Madara, así se llamaba. Era del mismo Clan que Sasuke y su hermano, pero lo había abandonado hacía mucho tiempo, antes de que fuese destruido.

-Sakura…

-¿Si Maestro?

-Déjanos solos un momento, por favor, ve a descansar…

-Sí, Maestro, como ordene –se inclinó ante él y luego salió.

Los dos hombres la vieron salir. Y sólo después de unos minutos de que hubo cerrado la puerta, Madara volvió a hablar.

-Voy a asignarle un nuevo grupo.

-¿Maestro?, ¿a qué se debe eso?, ¿no está complacido con el trabajo?

-Oh, sí, mucho. Pero Sakura sigue siendo débil, y tu trato con ella es demasiado blando. Necesito que esté con asesinos un poco más… ¿cómo decirlo?... más fríos, menos condescendientes…

-Maestro… Sakura…

-Ella se adaptará, siempre lo ha hecho. Ha estado demasiado tiempo a tu lado. Su relación es demasiado fuerte, los sentimientos pueden hacer peligrar las misiones.

-¿Sentimientos?, Maestro, entre ella y yo…

-Oh, ya lo sé, eres un completo caballero, Sasori. Y ese es el problema. La pondré junto con Sasuke y Naruto.

-¿Con ellos?, pero Maestro…

-Sí, ellos la educarán mejor. Necesito asesinos calculadores, despiadados, no una chiquilla con conciencia.

-No sé qué quiere decir.

-¿Crees que soy sordo y ciego?, escucho lo que todos dicen. Y veo mejor que nadie el interior de las personas. Sakura no puede dudar. Si lo sigue haciendo tendré que acabar con ella. Y la verdad es que no quiero hacer eso.

Sasori entrecerró los ojos. Nunca entendió la extraña manera de comportarse que tenía Madara para con Sakura. Normalmente no daba segundas oportunidades, por suerte con Sakura sí lo hacía, gracias a ello aún estaba viva. Sin embargo, él no podía hacer nada, por ahora. Si ya lo había decidido, sólo quedaba aceptar y esperar. La paciencia era una de las mejores cualidades del pelirrojo y pensaba hacer uso de ella al máximo si pretendía salvar a la chica.

-Estarás con Itachi quien era el compañero de Sasuke. También quiero separar a los hermanos. Naruto jamás ha trabajado con nadie, y por eso decidí juntarlos. Los solitarios pueden llegar a ser peligrosos en cierto sentido. Necesito que lo vigilen.

Le temía. Sasori sabía que a quien más temía Madara era a Naruto. Su tremendo potencial y su actual habilidad eran asombrosos. ¿Quién podía saber si no era mejor que el propio Maestro? Además de que tenía "eso" en su interior…

-Bien, se lo comunicaré entonces.

-No, deja. Yo lo haré. Tú ve a descansar… a TÚ cuarto.

-Sí, Maestro.

Nada se escapaba a Madara. Sasori siempre supo que tarde o temprano algo haría con respecto a su relación con Sakura. De todas maneras, ellos no se amaban. Simplemente estaban juntos por necesidad y porque se querían, pero él sabía muy bien que Sakura no sentía amor por él.

….

Sakura se dejó caer en su cama luego de un baño y de cambiarse de ropa. Odiaba esa ropa negra y también el tener que taparse el pelo, pero debía pasar lo más inadvertida posible hasta el momento de asesinar. Ahora se había puesto ropa un poco más alegre, un top de un rosa oscuro y una pollera roja. Le gustaba vestirse así, ya que la hacía sentirse una persona normal por un rato. El resto de la Hermandad siempre le criticaba eso, pero poco le importaba lo que pensaran mientras el Maestro no se lo prohibiera.

-Veo que te gustan más los colores vivos… -Madara había entrado no sabía en qué momento, a veces pensaba que podía aparecer y desaparecer como un fantasma, pero debía ser sólo su imaginación, seguramente era rápido y silencioso- hace pensar que prefieres la vida a la muerte, aunque vives de la segunda.

-Eso es una frase que suena algo contradictoria, y también algo cruel –respondió ella levantándose de inmediato. A veces su lengua era demasiado rápida y no pensaba con quién estaba tratando.

-Siempre tan osada, Sakura –sonrió Madara- por eso fue que te elegí, por eso es que vives, porque ese día, a pesar de mi aspecto y mi dura voz, tú, con sólo cinco años te enfrentaste a mí para proteger los cuerpos de tus padres.

-No lo recuerdo, en realidad, pero me hace pensar que fue un acto más instintivo que otra cosa.

-Instintivo sería si hubieses querido salvar tu vida. No proteger cuerpos que ya no eran tus padres.

-Me ha sucedido a veces de actuar sin pensar. Agradezco que se haya interesado en mi y haya decidido no matarme, Maestro.

-¿En serio?

-¿Qué significa esa pregunta?

-No te gusta tu trabajo, Sakura, se nota en tu mirada y en tus actos. La pregunta es ¿qué haré al respecto?

El corazón de la pelirrosa, palpitó con fuerza. ¿Acaso pensaba matarla por no ser como todos?, sabía que eso podía llegar a suceder, ya que como había dicho Sasori antes, el Maestro solía actuar por capricho muchas veces. Aunque podía ser que todos sus movimientos fuesen planeados. Quizá sólo la estaba probando.

-Haga lo que crea mejor, Maestro. No desobedeceré jamás una orden suya, ya que a usted le debo todo.

-Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar… que serás fiel a mí. Porque me perteneces, en cuerpo, mente y alma, ¿no es así, Sakura?

-Sí, Maestro.

-No vas a trabajar más con Sasori –la chica abrió los ojos y lo miró sorprendida- he decidido que la relación que poseen y su amabilidad natural contigo hacen que tú te debilites. Y la verdad es que no deseo eso –se acercó y la tomó del mentón- te quiero fuerte y concentrada, Sakura –la muchacha pestañeó un poco, quizá debido a la impresión, pero luego asintió levemente- harás equipo con Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki –le dijo soltándola.

-¿Un equipo de tres Maestro?, creí que lo mejor son equipos de dos, ya que tres son demasiados y…

-¿Cuestionas mi conocimiento de las reglas que yo creé?

-No, Maestro, pero…

-Conozco las desventajas de los equipos numerosos. Pero necesito separar a Sasuke de su hermano también, y Naruto no puede seguir trabajando solo… es demasiado peligroso. Y por ello tú también te encargarás de controlarlo e informarme de cualquier tipo de conducta sospechosa que veas en él. Sola no podrías enfrentarlo llegado el caso, pero con la ayuda de Sasuke es otro tema.

-¿Conducta sospechosa?, ¿tener que enfrentarlo?, pensé que a Uzumaki le gustaba el trabajo.

-Digamos que no le gusta recibir órdenes. ¿Podrás hacerlo, Sakura?, sabes lo mucho que confío en ti.

-Sí, Maestro, no le fallaré.

-Perfecto. Puedes seguir descansando ahora.

Madara dio media vuelta y se fue, sonriendo para sí mismo, pensaba en lo bien que se le estaban dando las cosas. Se dirigió a la habitación de la siguiente persona a quién informaría de los nuevos cambios mientras saboreaba la perfección de su plan.

…..

-No puedo creer que el Maestro haya decidido separarnos después de tantos años. Demonios, Sasori, di algo.

A pesar de las palabras del Maestro, el pelirrojo había ido a la habitación de Sakura cuando supo que ya no se encontraba allí. Quería ver cómo estaba y estar a su lado. A veces pensaba si no estaría verdaderamente enamorado de esa mujer. Siempre lo había cautivado y sorprendido, quizá su admiración había terminado jugándole una mala pasada. Esperaba que no fuera así. Su trabajo hacía imposible una vida normal, aunque a veces la deseara más que a nada en el mundo.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?, sabes que debemos seguir sus órdenes. De todas formas no por eso dejaremos de vernos Sakura –se acercó a ella, pero la muchacha se alejó.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa –contestó con sequedad- el problema son las personas con las que tendré que trabajar. No me gustan, y sé que yo tampoco les caigo de lo mejor.

-No te dañarán, no les conviene.

-Tampoco es eso lo que me importa…

-¿Entonces?

Suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama al lado del pelirrojo que estaba sentado en ella. Lo observó por un momento mientras reflexionaba. No era en realidad algo en especial lo que le molestaba, podía serlo todo. Naruto y Sasuke siempre le habían parecido personas intrigantes, le parecían atractivos físicamente y también peligrosos, muy peligrosos. Debía tener cuidado con ambos, eran creídos, en especial el morocho, y letales.

-Quizá sea bueno que por fin te juntes con gente de tu edad –las palabras de Sasori la hicieron sonrojarse, ya que no estaba pensando de la misma manera que él cuando dijo lo de juntarse- ya vas a ver que las cosas saldrán bien, por ahora deberías relajarte.

-Sí… tienes razón…

Sasori se recostó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla. Ella lo dejó mimarla, le gustaba y se entretenía. Su sensei era una buena persona a pesar de ser un asesino, ella conocía su otro lado y sabía que si las circunstancias fueran distintas, ya tendría una linda familia y un trabajo digno. Ella también deseaba eso, con tanto fervor que a veces le dolía. Pero ¿cómo escapar del destino?

…..

No lo podía creer. Tener que trabajar con esos dos. Miró a Madara de reojo que esperaba a su lado en silencio, pero con una siniestra sonrisa. Apretó los puños con furia. ¡Oh cuánto lo odiaba!, ¡cuánto le molestaba su actitud! La puerta se abrió y el siguiente miembro del grupo entró. Naruto levantó una ceja al encontrarse frente a frente con quien todos en la Hermandad decían, era su rival: Sasuke Uchiha. Un prodigio desde su nacimiento. Sus ojos poseían el Sharingan, una asquerosa herramienta heredada de su Clan que había sido de ninjas pertenecientes a Konoha, según había escuchado.

-Veo que no soy el último en llegar –dijo el morocho en actitud relajada.

-Sasuke, espero que hayas podido descansar bien, dicen que la última misión que tuvieron con tu hermano fue complicada –dijo Madara sonriendo.

-Nada de otro mundo, simplemente surgieron algunos detalles que no habíamos previsto, pero nos acomodamos a la situación y logramos nuestro objetivo –respondió el aludido con un movimiento de mano como si desechara la idea del Madara.

-Sí, tu hermano luego me tendrá que dar un informe más completo.

-¡Ja!, si dos Uchihas no pudieron manejar fácilmente una situación, eso quiere decir que son simples palabrerías lo que dicen de ustedes –respondió Naruto siempre desafiante.

-Creo que fui claro, Uzumaki, pero si tu pequeño cerebro no puede procesar bien la información, será porque eres un simple bruto que sólo sabe matar a golpes.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Lo que escuchaste, idiota, o debo escribirlo para que puedas entenderlo mejor, aunque quizá ni sepas leer –a pesar de sus palabras el morocho se mantenía tranquilo, a diferencia del rubio que ya estaba acercándose a su rival.

-¡Te voy a matar!

-Me encantaría ver cómo lo intentas…

Naruto estaba a punto de saltar sobre el Uchiha cuando el último integrante entró. Los dos jóvenes la miraron de arriba abajo, no estaba vestida como para ir a una misión, pollera y top coloridos, poca ropa que resaltaba su esbelto cuerpo. Ningún hombre podría no distraerse con semejante vista. El rubio se recompuso de inmediato, no quería que lo descubrieran con la boca abierta. Sasuke no había cambiado su expresión aunque por su mente habían pasado varias ideas poco ortodoxas.

-Sus gritos se escuchan desde cualquier lugar del planeta, podrían calmarse un poco, ¿no? –dijo Sakura colocando las manos sobre su cintura.

-¡Y tú! –gritó el rubio exasperado- ¡¿por qué has llegado tan tarde?!, hace veinte minutos que estoy aquí –debía demostrar que no le importaba, nadie podía saber nunca la verdad, si le encontraban una debilidad estaría muerto en poco tiempo y aún tenía un objetivo que cumplir.

-Lo siento, me entretuve con… bueno, no importa con qué.

Los dos siguieron mirándola. Naruto fruncía cada vez más el entrecejo, mientras que el Uchiha sonreía levemente.

-Increíble, me acaba de retar una mujer –suspiró Sasuke- es la primera vez que me pasa. Supongo que tendré que enseñarte un poco de modales, mujer. A mí no me vas a tratar como lo hacías con Sasori.

-¡Y a mí tampoco!, no soy tu marioneta.

-Ajá… -respondió ella pasando al lado de los dos sin prestarles atención- ¿cuál es la misión Maestro?

El morocho apretó los puños con fuerza, odiaba que no le prestaran atención, iba a tomar del hombro a la muchacha para que lo mirara y así podría aclararle mejor las cosas, pero su mano jamás llegó a destino. Madara lo había detenido.

-Sasuke-san… eres una persona inteligente y precavida, te aconsejaría que lo siguieras siendo. Y te diré algo más a ti y a Naruto-san, cuiden mucho su vocabulario y su persona con esta mujer, porque si me entero que le tocaron un solo pelo, sabrán lo que es en verdad el sufrimiento.

El rubio observó a Madara por un momento. ¿Podría matarlo en ese momento?, quizá sí, si no fuera porque estaban los otros dos, necesitaba pelear con él a solas porque toda su fuerza debía ser usada contra ese hombre.

Sasuke desvió sus ojos de los del Maestro y vio que la muchacha lo miraba de reojo, estaba sonriendo. Se soltó de un brusco movimiento de Madara y se alejó furioso consigo mismo, su estúpido orgullo siempre lo hacía reaccionar de esa forma.

-Como quiera… Maestro.

-Bien, me alegra que nos entendamos –Madara miró a los dos jóvenes un momento, Sakura se mantuvo de espaldas a los tres de brazos cruzados- Aquí tienen los datos de la persona que deberán eliminar –le dio a Sasuke una hoja con algunas notas- no hay mucho, ustedes se deberán encargar de la recopilación del resto de la información, como siempre.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Sakura. Naruto y Sasuke la miraron extrañados.

-Un simple hombre, Sakura, nada del otro mundo –respondió Madara quitándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Qué hizo? –siguió la chica.

-Molestó a quien no debía –respondió el Maestro cortante, su mirada indicaba que más de ese tipo de preguntas terminarían por molestarlo. A Sakura no le interesó su actitud.

-¿A quién?

-A nuestro cliente, Sakura, a quien nos paga, eso es lo único que deberías saber.

La pelirrosa mantuvo la mirada del Uchiha por unos segundos. Estaba de mal humor, no le gustaban sus compañeros y por la poca información que les estaba dando Madara la persona que debían matar era inocente. Odiaba matar inocentes. Nunca lo hizo, pero sí dejó que otro lo hiciera por ella.

-¿Alguna otra duda, Sakura? –la chica sonrió.

-Muchas, pero sé que no me responderá ninguna. Así que mejor dejo de hacer perder el tiempo a mis nuevos compañeros que se ven desesperados por un poco de sangre –los dos aludidos fruncieron el ceño. Ella salió sin decir nada más.

Sí definitivamente sería interesante ver el progreso de esos tres, pensó Madara sonriendo nuevamente para sus adentros.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Una hora después de la reunión con el Maestro, Sakura ya estaba lista para la misión, se había puesto unos shorts con una pollera negra y una musculosa del mismo color, el pelo prefirió no tapárselo. Se encontró con sus compañeros en la entrada. Los dos también vestían de negro, Naruto como siempre, llevaba atada en su cabeza una cinta azul oscura, sus dos katanas las usaba colgadas en la espalda, de la misma forma que Sakura. Sasuke prefería llevar su única katana en la cintura. Además de eso los tres tenían múltiples armas ocultas, aunque tampoco se preocupaban si no tenían nada. Sus habilidades eran suficientes.

Salieron de la guarida hacia Suna, donde vivía el objetivo. Sakura miró a sus compañeros de reojo. Por mucho que el Maestro quisiera separar a Sasuke de su hermano, a ella de Sasori y mantener vigilado a Naruto, no terminaba de comprender por qué mandarlos a los tres a realizar una tarea tan simple. El hombre no parecía ser una gran amenaza, excepto para quien había ordenado su muerte.

Pararon a la noche para descansar, al otro día llegarían y debían estar en perfectas condiciones. No habían cruzado una sola palabra en todo el camino. Y nadie parecía tener intención de hacerlo en ese momento tampoco. La mujer suspiró, si antes su vida le parecía horrible, ahora sería una constante tortura. Se sentó en el suelo. Oyó pasos y al levantar la mirada se encontró con Sasuke.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó cortante.

-¿Por qué hiciste esas preguntas al Maestro?

-Curiosidad –contestó como si nada. Observó cómo el rostro del morocho se contraía involuntariamente en una mueca de incredulidad.

-Nunca vi a un asesino interesado en saber la clase de persona que es quien va a matar.

-Quizá no conociste suficientes –su cercanía le molestaba, o mejor era decir que la perturbaba.

-No, no es eso. Conozco muy bien a los de mi clase. Sucede que tú no perteneces a ella y ahí está mi problema. Porque si no eres una asesina, entonces el trabajo se complica. Me gustan las cosas bien claras, así que elige con cuidado tus próximas palabras Sakura –pronunció su nombre con algo de desdén y eso la inquietó, definitivamente estaba tratando con alguien peligroso, pero eso no iba a amedrentarla.

-¿Por qué?, ¿vas a matarme si no te gusta mi respuesta? –respondió sonriendo como si no le temiera.

-Puede ser.

-Ja, eres gracioso.

-Yo que tú no me reiría.

-Oh, perdón, tampoco te gusta eso. Genial. Tendremos una relación de compañeros interesante.

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste? –Naruto, que se había mantenido apartado cortando una rama con un cuchillo, se acercó.

-Sasuke, cálmate.

-¿No ves que si esta chica tiene problemas de conciencia, puede arruinarlo todo?, no pienso arriesgar mi pellejo.

-¿Tienes miedo que yo pueda llegar a detenerte?, gracias, veo que me tienes un alta estima. Pero no te preocupes, no voy a detenerte, sé que no podría –los dos jóvenes notaron la tristeza en su mirada y se extrañaron aún más, los asesinos no solían tener ese tipo de sentimientos- sólo, hagamos esto rápido, así podemos volver.

-Bien… -Sasuke miró de reojo a Naruto, quien en seguida comprendió y se volvió a sentar, no tenía ganas de pelear- mañana recolectaremos la información que necesitemos para acabar con ese hombre. Recuerden, debemos saber a dónde va, con quiénes se relaciona, y cuál sería el mejor momento y lugar para acabarlo sin que nadie nos descubra.

-No es la primera vez que hacemos esto, Uchiha –usaría el mismo desdén para hablarle que el que él usó con ella- creo que sabemos cómo hacerlo.

-Sólo quiero que nos pongamos de acuerdo. En la mañana nos dividiremos, no me gusta estar acompañado, y somos muchos de por sí. El punto de encuentro si surge algún problema y no nos vemos será este mismo sitio.

-Bien.

-Sakura –la mujer miró al morocho- ¿vas a estar bien? –la pregunta le sonó hasta rara a él, pero la hizo casi sin pensar.

-Si… -respondió la pelirrosa extrañada. Naruto observó a ambos y bufando se levantó.

-Bien, iré a comer algo y luego a dormir. Ustedes dos parece que necesitan estar solos.

-Eres un idiota –Sasuke también se alejó.

Sakura se quedó algo confundida sentada. Un rato más tarde, fue Naruto, quien se acercó a ella, se alejó un poco de forma instintiva. El rubio se arrodilló para estar a su altura.

-¿No piensas comer?, no me digas que no te trajiste nada.

-No tengo hambre –dijo a la defensiva ¿qué era lo que pretendía?

-Come –le tiró un sándwich en la falda, mientras se levantaba- no quiero que te andes desmayando mañana porque si lo haces tendré que cargarte y no sería bueno para tu orgullo –Naruto le pareció menos peligroso, sus palabras sonaban como si no le importara pero su mirada le había dado a entender lo contrario.

Sakura tomó el sándwich y comenzó a comer. La verdad era que sí tenía hambre. Con la furia de todo lo que había pasado olvidó guardar su comida. El rubio no se había ido aún, la miraba de una forma que no terminaba de comprender. Terminó por ponerse incómoda.

-¿Gracias? –fue una pregunta porque en realidad no sabía si era eso lo que quería escuchar. Pero al parecer no era eso porque él dio un respingo y se fue sin decir nada más.

-Qué caballero –se burló Sasuke cuando Naruto pasó a su lado.

-Cállate estúpido –refunfuñó Naruto sintiéndose él más estúpido que nadie.

Al otro día Sakura se despertó antes que sus compañeros. Normalmente dormía poco. En silencio preparó sus cosas y partió hacia Suna. No tenía por qué esperarlos si ya habían decidido qué hacer. Cuando fuera necesario volver a estar juntos los encontraría. Era bastante buena en ello. Llegó a la ciudad cerca del mediodía. Pronto se transformó en una niña de cabellos rosas y comenzó a caminar entre la gente. Escuchaba atentamente todas las conversaciones, siempre se interesaba por todo lo que pudieran decir los pueblerinos, muchas veces había conseguido información interesante de esa forma. Y para su suerte logró divisar a quien sería su objetivo. Un hombre de mediana edad. Estaba comprando algunas cosas. La vendedora le sonreía mientras él le contaba algunas anécdotas. Pagó y al dar media vuelta tropezó con ella. Sakura al tener un tamaño pequeño no pudo conservar el equilibrio y cayó sentada al suelo.

-Oh, lo siento pequeña –le tendió una mano, la pelirrosa lo miró asombrada, nunca pensó que el hombre fuera tan amable- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, señor, lo lamento, estaba distraída.

-Jajaja, los niños deben ser distraídos, tengo dos pequeños, uno es de casi tu edad, y le suelen suceder estas cosas. No te preocupes. Me alegro que no te hayas dañado.

Ella se levantó con su ayuda. El hombre le revolvió el pelo con cariño mientras le mostraba una gran sonrisa. Luego revisó entre la bolsa con cosas que había comprado y sacó una manzana.

-No tengo dulces, pero quizá quieras esto.

-Gracias…

El hombre siguió su camino. Sakura rebuscó entre su mochila y sacó el papel que Madara les había dado. El nombre del sujeto era Okai Makumo, la descripción decía que se trataba de un obrero que trabajaba en una obra en las cercanías. Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Obrero?, qué extraño, nunca había tenido que asesinar a alguien tan corriente. Debería haber leído con anterioridad el papel.

-Las niñas no deberían tener esa cara de preocupación –levantó la mirada asustada y se encontró con un hombre de cabello rubio largo. Su rostro podía haber cambiado, pero estaba segura de quien era: Naruto.

-Tampoco hablan con extraños. Con permiso.

-Tu cabello es muy llamativo, Sakura.

-El tuyo también, Naruto.

-Je, sólo lo hice para que reconocieras a por lo menos uno de los míos.

-¿Uno?

-Estás rodeada de mí mismo –dijo orgulloso extendiendo los brazos a los lados. Sakura frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor. Entre la gente varios la miraron y guiñaron un ojo.

-¿Kage bunshin?

-Si eres más, puedes abarcar más terreno. Con permiso –le dijo haciendo una burlona inclinación- ahora que ya sé que también estás aquí, seguiré con el trabajo.

-¿Ahora que lo sabes?, ¿qué significa eso?

-Nada.

El rubio sonrió y desapareció entre la gente. La verdad era que una parte de él se había preocupado un poco al despertar y no encontrarla. Salió de inmediato, seguido de Sasuke, aunque era posible que a él poco le importara ella. Quizá debería pensar así, pero no podía. Por eso odiaba tener compañeros. Aunque se mostrara frío la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre se preocupaba por sus compañeros. Para colmo esa mujer… largó un suspiro, mejor se dedicaba a la investigación.

A la noche Sakura se alejó de Suna a los alrededores. Estaba de mal humor. Había estado todo el día siguiendo con distintos aspectos a Okai y el hombre parecía ser una buena persona. Ayudaba a cualquiera que lo necesitara y además tenía una hermosa familia, una linda esposa que lo recibió con la cena, y dos niños pequeños que corrieron a abrazarlo al verlo. Golpeó un árbol cercano generando una grieta.

-Demonios…

-Bueno, tu humor no mejora con el pasar de las horas –Naruto de nuevo. Se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

-Supongo que esta vez sí comiste.

-Sí.

-Qué lástima, esperaba que me invitaras a comer, pero bueno.

-¿Qué descubrieron? –Sasuke habló esta vez, subido en una rama de un árbol, los observaba desde la altura, entre las sombras.

-Creo que lo más fácil será acabarlo en su propia casa. Al parecer no sospecha nada –dijo Naruto.

-Sí, yo pensé igual –Sasuke bajó del árbol y se acercó a ellos. Sakura se alejó de ambos en silencio- en el día está rodeado de mucha gente. Su casa queda en los alrededores.

-Tiene familia –lo interrumpió Sakura, los dos hombres la miraron- no podemos hacerlo con ellos ahí. Sería demasiado cruel.

-Si te parece muy cruel, podemos acabar con todos, así nadie sufriría –dijo Sasuke como si nada.

-¡¿Cómo puedes tú decir esas palabras?!

-¿Y eso a qué viene?

-Conozco tu historia, sé que mataron a tu familia frente a ti y tu hermano. ¿Cómo puedes no pensar en esas personas y sus sentimientos?

-Justamente pienso en ellos –Sasuke se acercó a ella y la acorraló entre un árbol y su cuerpo- en ese momento yo deseaba vivir, pero luego pensé que quizá lo mejor hubiese sido que me mataran a mí también, les estaremos haciendo un favor.

-Piensas en la vida de las personas como si no valieran nada, eres de lo peor.

-La vida no vale nada, ¿por qué darle valor a algo que no lo posee? Tú no eres ninguna santa tampoco. ¿Qué pasa? Ahora no quieres seguir con estos trabajos.

-Es que… yo nunca tuve que matar a nadie que fuera inocente…

-Aaah, ya veo. Al parecer Madara fue benévolo contigo mucho tiempo. Eres demasiado blanda para este trabajo –le susurró al oído.

-Sasuke… -Naruto también se había acercado a ellos, colocó una mano sobre el brazo del Uchiha que estaba a punto de alcanzar el rostro de Sakura, quien estaba tiesa apoyada contra el tronco del árbol- no es momento para que estés jugando. Hoy descansaremos y mañana acabaremos con esto. No hay mucho más que hacer. No será difícil.

-Bien –Sasuke sonrió con malicia- luego volvió a mirar a Sakura- ¿sabes por qué nos ordenaron matarlo? –ella levantó la mirada y la posó en sus ojos- quería mejores tratos para él y todos sus compañeros y organizó un grupo para presionar a su jefe. Fue ese jefe quién ordenó que lo eliminaran para acallar al resto.

-Sasuke… -Naruto miró al morocho con odio, ¿qué estaba buscando diciéndole eso a ella?, la observó, la pelirrosa estaba como petrificada- ya, a dormir, mañana será un día largo.

Sakura bajó la vista. No podían pedirle que matara a esa persona. Por lo general las misiones eran matar a gente que lo merecía, o que quizá había cometido algún error en su vida (de esos en especial se encargaba Sasori) Ella no podía hacer eso. De por sí odiaba su trabajo, pero esto, era demasiado cruel. Además esos niños… tenía hijos… sus propios padres habían sido asesinados estando ella allí. Decía que no recordaba nada, una mentira que deseaba que se volviera realidad algún día, pero le era imposible. Dormía poco porque siempre tenía malos sueños, y había uno, una pesadilla, que se repetía con mucha frecuencia. Sus padres muriendo, su padre abrazándola para protegerla. Su madre llorando y corriendo con ella en brazos, sus gritos… se tomó la cabeza y se dejó caer.

-No puedo… no lo haré…

-Escúchame bien –Sasuke la tomó de la remera para obligarla a levantarse.

-¡Sasuke! –Naruto apretó su brazo. El morocho lo miró de reojo.

-Aléjate de mí, idiota.

-Suéltala ya, no es momento de estar peleando.

Sasuke suspiró y luego activó su Sharingan, soltó a Sakura y su cuerpo se iluminó con una gran corriente eléctrica que pasó a Naruto quien salió despedido hacia atrás. Sakura abrió los ojos asustada. Ese hombre no era normal, no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra él si deseaba matarla.

-Ahora me escucharás –le dijo a Sakura, volviendo a mirarla. Ella asustada pasaba sus ojos de él al caído Naruto, quien parecía ser su aliado en ese momento- no me importa si quieres o no matarlo. Si es tu deseo puedes quedarte aquí, pero ni sueñes con interferir. ¿Me escuchaste?

-Sí –respondió. Él le dio la espalda para observar a Naruto que se estaba levantando bastante enojado.

-Te dije que te alejaras, no me quisiste escuchar, Naruto. ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Te mataré –respondió el rubio furioso, al mirarlo sus ojos habían cambiado de color, eran rojos y su pupila era recta. Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿quién demonios era ese tipo?, o mejor dicho, ¿en qué se había convertido?, lo conocía de cuando eran pequeños y sabía que no tenía ningún tipo de habilidad especial, o eso creía.

-Alto –Sakura apareció entre ambos, sorprendiéndolos, era muy rápida aunque nunca lo había demostrado- Naruto, dijiste que no era momento para pelear. Tenías razón, no lo es, y además tenemos órdenes –miró a Sasuke- y hay que cumplirlas. Mañana.

-Tsk –Naruto escupió a un lado, y cuando volvió a mirarlos sus ojos eran azules- sí, mejor me voy a dormir.

-Te conviene –dijo Sasuke. El rubio lo observó de reojo, pero luego pareció pensarlo mejor y dando media vuelta desapareció del lugar- no es conveniente que te metas entre nosotros dos, Sakura –le dijo Sasuke de un modo bastante amable, seguramente estaba fingiendo- será mejor que duermas.

-Eso haré –respondió.

-No quiero que nuestra relación de compañerismo se arruine por esto. Simplemente no te metas en mi camino y te irá bien –le dijo tomándola de la barbilla.

-Perfecto –respondió alejándose de un rápido movimiento.

Sasuke desapareció, Sakura apretó los puños. Ese maldito Uchiha, ese estúpido Naruto, no le importaba su lealtad para con el Maestro, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Por una vez en su vida haría algo que valiera la pena. No dejaría que nadie le pusiera las manos encima a ese hombre. Comenzó a correr hacia Suna. El hecho de desobedecer a Madara le produjo un escalofrío, sería la primera y última vez, quizá muriera por ello, pero no importaba, no podía seguir con eso.

-Va a avisarle –dijo Sasuke. Naruto apareció a su lado.

-Sí –respondió el rubio de forma monótona mientras la veía desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Hay que detenerla. Lo haremos hoy, después de todo.

-Parece que sí…

-Vamos.

Sakura llegó a la casa de Okai media hora después. Ya era de noche, posiblemente la familia estuviera cenando. Dio varias vueltas frente a la puerta, no sabía cómo explicarse, ¿le creerían?, y lo más importante era ¿qué harían luego?, si se iban de Suna, Naruto y Sasuke los encontrarían irremediablemente. No sabía qué hacer, pero algo haría. Tocó la puerta. Okai fue el que abrió y la miró extrañado. Posiblemente recordara a la niña de cabellos rosas que había chocado esa mañana que se parecía a la mujer que estaba ahora frente a él.

-Okai Makumo, necesito que me escuche atentamente. Sé que le costará creerlo, pero he venido a salvar su vida, o por lo menos a intentarlo.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que suena loco, pero tiene que escucharme. Dos hombres… junto con… junto conmigo, fuimos contratados para asesinarlo por haber armado una revuelta en su trabajo –le tendió el papel con su descripción y fotografía.

Okai miró la hoja sorprendido y poco a poco fue palideciendo. Miró a Sakura y retrocedió. Ella le tomó el brazo con una rapidez inusual, definitivamente se trataba de una asesina.

-No le haré daño, porque no considero que usted deba morir por tratar de hacer lo correcto. Pero tiene que escapar de aquí con su familia. Porque mis compañeros no piensan igual, ellos lo cazarán siempre.

-Si siempre me cazarán, entonces no podré escapar jamás… -dijo asustado- yo… no tengo dinero, no puedo pagar por protección.

-Nadie podrá protegerlo de ellos… -Sakura se sintió mal. ¿Por qué había ido?, esto era inútil, ni ella podía resguardarlo.

-¿Por qué?...

Otra vez esa pregunta. Uno de los niños apareció al lado de su padre. Éste ni siquiera lo había notado. Estaba atónito y temblaba.

-¿Papá? –preguntó el pequeño.

-Señor, ¿me dejaría pasar? Quizá se me ocurra algo…

El hombre miró a su hijo, y luego a ella. Asintió afligido y se corrió. Sakura entró. Okai le indicó dónde se encontraba la cocina. La pelirrosa se quitó las botas que llevaba. Supuso que el hombre la había dejado pasar porque le parecería imposible que llevara un arma para asesinarlo con la ropa que tenía, pero no la necesitaba, podía matarlo de un solo golpe si lo deseara. O quizá sólo la dejó pasar porque tenía una leve esperanza de salvación, y esa estaba ahora depositada en la persona de Sakura.

-Okai, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó su esposa, sabía que se llamaba Hinamori, una mujer muy hermosa, al instante de verla, Sakura sintió una punzada de envidia. A pesar de todo, tenía una vida mucho mejor que la suya, y una familia que la amaba.

-Hina… -el hombre aún estaba pálido, y su mujer al notar eso corrió a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿quién es ella?, ¿qué te dijo?

-Será mejor que los niños vayan a sus habitaciones –dijo Sakura. El hombre asintió. Y los pequeños al instante obedecieron. El rostro de su padre les indicó que no era momento para protestas.

-Hinamori-san… -comenzó Sakura.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Su esposo está en peligro. He venido a advertirles. Deben irse de Suna de inmediato.

-¿Cómo?, pero… ¿cómo vamos a creer eso?

-Hina… créele –sólo pudo decir Okai.

-Pero…

-Su jefe ordenó que sea eliminado por haber causado disturbios en donde trabaja.

-Eso no puede ser… -la mujer cayó al suelo- pero… nosotros… Okai sólo deseaba mejorar la calidad de vida de sus compañeros, que pudieran trabajar en mejor estado y…

-Al parecer a su jefe no le gustó nada el revuelo que sus ideas están causando… lo siento…

-¿A dónde vamos?, Okai…

-Podemos ir a Konoha, a donde vive tu hermana.

-Deberán partir hoy mismo. Dejen todo atrás y huyan lo más rápido que puedan. Yo… intentaré darles tiempo.

-¿Y por qué hace todo esto?

Los dos la miraban. El hombre con el rostro deformado por el miedo, la mujer algo más altiva ahora y decidida también. La sorprendió que pudiera mantener la calma, era fuerte, quizá más de lo que ella era. Sabía por qué lo era: era fuerte porque tenía algo que proteger, porque tenía una familia.

-Porque… porque es lo correcto y…

Sakura abrió los ojos grandes cuando una sombra apareció detrás de ella. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con Sasuke. Sonreía, quizá porque había estropeado sus planes, o quizá porque efectivamente ella había hecho lo que él pensó. Sakura no perdió tiempo y lanzó un golpe directo a su estómago, el Uchiha no se esperaba el ataque por lo que lo recibió de lleno. Resbaló varios metros por la fuerza de la mujer, que era tremenda, y cayó de rodillas sin poder respirar.

-¡Corre! –gritó Sakura a Okai que parecía paralizado por el terror. Sakura lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a moverse- tienes que correr, tu mujer estará a salvo, te buscan a ti…

El hombre abrió los ojos. Su esposa también le gritó que corriera con lágrimas en los ojos. Sasuke se estaba recuperando. Había activado su Sharingan y miraba furioso a Sakura.

-Maldita, vas a pagar por esto –sacó su espada y se lanzó contra la pelirrosa.

La punta del arma se detuvo a escasos centímetros del rostro de Sakura. Naruto había aparecido y había vuelto a detener el brazo de Sasuke. Estaba muy serio. Miró por un segundo a Sakura y luego a Sasuke.

-Ella no es el objetivo… se está escapando –señaló a Okai que estaba comenzando a correr tomado de la mano de su esposa a quien casi arrastraba.

-Lo sé, ¡encárgate de ella! –dijo Sasuke y desapareció.

-¡Nooo! –gritó Sakura y salió corriendo tras la pareja y su asesino.

Naruto no la detuvo, simplemente los siguió con paso tranquilo y las manos en los bolsillos. Miró a un lado y vio a dos niños acurrucados en un rincón llorando. Negó con la cabeza. Nadie los había notado, ni siquiera sus padres quienes quizá habían ido por ellos o pensaban que estaban a salvo si huían. Caos, eso era lo que generaban, caos y terror…

Un grito de una mujer. Sakura llegó para ver cómo Sasuke retiraba su katana del pecho de Okai, quien caía muerto. Su esposa gritaba desesperada pidiendo por ayuda. Sasuke en un rápido movimiento se colocó delante de ella y le tapó la boca al atrapar su rostro con una mano. Estaba más que furioso, su semblante estaba deformado, asustaría hasta al más valiente.

-¡No lo hagas! –gritó Sakura. El morocho la miró- si le tocas un pelo, te consideraré mi enemigo… -dijo tratando de mantener firme la voz. Todo su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo, pero no iba a retroceder.

-Tú ya eres mi enemigo desde el momento en que te interpusiste entre mi presa y yo. ¡Naruto!, te dije que la detuvieras –el rubio venía caminando hacia ellos con parsimonia, el pelo le tapaba los ojos.

-Lo sé, pero no me pareció necesario, ya que sabía que terminarías el trabajo antes de que ella llegara. Suelta a la mujer, ya acabó, Sasuke. Nuestra misión era matar a Okai, nada más –lo miró, los ojos de Naruto habían cambiado de color, o quizá era sólo la imaginación de Sasuke.

-¿Acaso piensas igual que ella?

-Nunca quise salvarlo, simplemente no me gusta matar gente que no me ordenaron matar. Okai está muerto, volvamos al castillo.

Detrás de Naruto aparecieron los dos niños. Sasuke soltó a la mujer quien corrió hacia sus hijos llorando para impedir que lleguen al cuerpo de su padre y al mismo tiempo para protegerlos de su enemigo.

-¡Dijiste que nos ayudarías! –gritó la mujer entre las lágrimas a la pelirrosa.

Sakura estaba paralizada. Respiraba entrecortadamente con la vista fija en el cuerpo sin vida de Okai, un pobre hombre que temía morir, y que no lo merecía. Adelante estaba Sasuke Uchiha, la persona que lo había matado, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento y ahora volviendo a esbozar una sonrisa sobradora. A su espalda, estaba Naruto, quien había salvado a la mujer quién sabe porqué, pero que aún así era tan peligroso como el morocho.

-Eres un maldito… -le dijo a Sasuke.

-Y tú eres una tonta, Sakura. ¿De verdad creíste que podrías salvarlo?, nada de lo que hagas borrará la muerte que has causado a lo largo de tu vida, tú estás tan condenada como nosotros.

-Basta, Sasuke. Vámonos de aquí antes de que vengan los ninjas –replicó Naruto. La situación lo tenía bastante molesto.

-Sí –Sasuke desapareció. Naruto se acercó a la pelirrosa.

-Vamos, ya no puedes hacer nada.

La pelirrosa lo miró con furia, lo que hizo retroceder un poco al Uzumaki. Se acercó a la mujer quien abrazaba a sus hijos con fuerza mientras lloraba, quiso tocar su hombro, pero se arrepintió, le dio la espalda y susurró un simple "lo siento" antes de desaparecer. Naruto observó una última vez la imagen y negó con la cabeza, demasiado tarde, Sakura había arruinado todo el plan.

El rubio llegó al lugar donde habían estado a la mañana y se encontró con que Sasuke y Sakura estaban discutiendo otra vez. Suspiró. Después era él el que no tenía control de sí mismo y se enojaba con facilidad, pero esto era ridículo, era como la tercera o cuarta vez que los detenía, no le gustaba ser el pacifista del grupo, pero si alguien no conservaba la cordura, se terminarían matando entre sí, aunque lo más probable fuera que Sasuke matara a Sakura.

-… ¡eres una traidora!, ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso?, casi pones en peligro la misión entera.

-¡No me importa!, esa gente… esos niños… -cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Sasuke la observaba completamente sorprendido. Eso sí que no lo esperaba.

-¿Sakura? –preguntó el morocho algo incómodo. Por alguna razón no quería verla llorar- está bien, no le diré nada al Maestro…

-¡No es eso lo que me interesa! –gritó la otra furiosa.

-Bien, ya me estoy cansando de esto –Naruto los interrumpió- tú deja de llorar, no eres una niña y menos una mujer indefensa y buena. Eres una asesina, así que compórtate como una. Y tú, Sasuke, sería bueno que comenzaras a calmarte. Había escuchado que eras una persona fría y tranquila, no puedo creer que una mujer haya llegado a exasperarte tanto que tienes que comportarte como un completo idiota.

-Je –rió el morocho para tratar de ocultar su momentánea preocupación por la mujer que hacía solo unos minutos casi mata- ¿y a ti que te pasa, Naruto?, ¿quieres ser el caballero en esta situación?, no paras de defenderla. Si tienes alguna intención con ella no creo que debas esforzarte tanto, seguramente es una perra como todas.

Sakura se levantó furiosa con un kunai en la mano (Naruto se preguntó de dónde lo había sacado con la poca ropa que llevaba) y corrió hacia el Uchiha gritando. Sasuke sacó su espada. Ambos quedaron con sus respectivas armas en el cuello del otro respirando agitados.

-¿Qué pasa, mujer?, ¿tampoco me puedes matar a mí?, soy de los malos, recuerda…

-Lo mismo te pregunto, Uchiha, pensé que me querías muerta.

-No estoy de humor para soportar las críticas del Maestro cuando sepa lo que hice –respondió relajándose y sacando su katana del cuello de Sakura.

-En serio –dijo Naruto- ¿pueden terminar con todo esto?, me estoy cansando.

El rubio calló, los otros dos miraron hacia él. A su espalda se escuchaban pasos. Sacó su katana. Alguien los había seguido. Sus compañeros corrieron hasta ubicarse a su lado. Ninguno dijo nada, los tres sabían qué hacer perfectamente en ese tipo de circunstancias. Realizando los sellos necesarios cambiaron sus aspectos para no ser reconocidos en el caso de que hubieran sobrevivientes. Más pasos se oyeron a su alrededor. Los estaban rodeando.

-Nos descubrieron… -susurró Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones: disculpen la demora! Comencé de nuevo con el estudio y se me complicó un poco, sin embargo acá está la continuación. Trataré el martes de poner el cap 4. A los que me escriben siempre les respondo por privado, espero que les llegue mi mensaje, sino avisen y les respondo por aca. Muchas gracias x leer! Saludos!**

**Capitulo 3**

Sasuke miró a Sakura con el ceño fruncido. Era obvio que la estaba culpando a ella. Pero la pelirrosa estaba más sorprendida que nadie.

-¿Cómo es posible?, no creo que esa mujer haya llegado a informar a nadie, y tardarían un tiempo en juntar los ninjas y encontrarnos… -agregó Naruto.

-Seguro fuiste tú –le recriminó Sasuke a Sakura apuntándola con su katana.

-Yo no haría eso jamás –respondió la mujer entre dientes.

-¿Por qué no te creo?

-¡Basta!, ya están aquí…

Aparecieron ninjas todo a su alrededor. Más y más surgían de todos lados. Sakura llegó a contar unos cincuenta hasta que se cansó. Nadie se movió, todos esperaban. Una voz surgió entre el gran grupo.

-Así que estos son los famosos asesinos que querían matarme… -los tres compañeros se miraron entre sí.

Un joven pelirrojo, que tendría alrededor de la misma edad que ellos apareció, seguido de dos personas más. El pelirrojo llevaba una gran tinaja en la espalda. Uno de sus acompañantes era una mujer con un abanico que casi era de su altura, el otro era un hombre con el rostro pintado que llevaba algo envuelto en telas sobre su espalda.

-Será mejor que no sueñen con escapar o juro que los destrozaré. Nadie viene a mi Villa para intentar matarme y sale vivo.

-Kazekage… -dijo Naruto- Gaara de la Arena… -el rubio sonrió- es un honor que haya venido usted mismo a tratar de eliminarnos.

-¿Tratar?, je, acabaremos con ustedes en un instante –respondió su acompañante masculino.

-Kankuro, cálmate –lo retó la mujer.

-Si se entregan, prometo no hacerles daño –dijo Gaara.

-No haremos tal cosa, porque no hemos venido a hacer lo que nos acusas –contestó Sasuke altivo.

-¿Ah no?, entonces vinieron a matar a otra persona, eso me enfurece más. Nadie dañará a alguien de mi Villa.

-Creo que has llegado tarde, gran Kazekage. Tus habilidades no son tan buenas como esperaba –repuso Sasuke haciendo gala de su título de orgulloso. Gaara frunció el ceño.

-Atrápenlos –dijo. Todos se lanzaron contra ellos.

Los tres asesinos se separaron y comenzaron a luchar. Nadie podía hacerles frente. Se movían de una forma que parecía ensayada, esquivando los ataques y devolviéndolos de manera eficaz y mortal en algunos casos. Sakura golpeaba a todo aquel que se le acercaba pero no llegaba a matarlos. Sasuke en cambio si acababa con todos los que luchaba. Naruto se limitaba a esquivar y dejar que los errores de su enemigo jugaran en su contra. La verdad era que no estaba de humor para luchar y menos para matar.

Sasuke jugaba con su katana, se entretenía luchando, y ese día estaba mejorando con el pasar de las horas. Los ninjas de Suna eran bastante buenos, por lo que, aunque no los consideraba una verdadera amenaza sí eran un pequeño reto. Un gran dolor en el estómago lo hizo detenerse.

-Demonios… -susurró cayendo de rodillas.

Luego recordó el golpe que le había dado Sakura. La miró. Sí que había sido fuerte, no le había prestado atención, pero ahora que necesitaba forzar sus músculos para obtener su gran velocidad lo sentía. La chica justo miró hacia él y abrió los ojos comprendiendo la situación en la que había puesto a su compañero. El morocho sonrió con arrogancia y se paró nuevamente. Detuvo un kunai enemigo atajándolo antes de que llegara a su rostro y aún mirando a la pelirrosa lo volvió a lanzar matando al ninja que había querido usar su distracción a su favor. Sakura frunció el ceño. Sasuke sabía qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Por alguna razón había dejado de querer matar. Ni siquiera ahora, estando en peligro, asesinaba a los ninjas, simplemente los dejaba inconscientes. Él no era así, si querían pelea, la encontrarían y sería a muerte. Observó que un ninja de la arena se escondía entre los árboles por detrás de la pelirrosa y tenía un kunai que pensaba lanzar. Al mirar con más detenimiento, pudo ver que el kunai tenía un sello explosivo.

-¡Sakura! –gritó corriendo hacia ella instintivamente.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver que Sasuke iba hacia ella. ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿pensaba atacarla? No, algo no estaba bien. Se giró y vio al ninja.

-¡Muere perra! –gritó el hombre.

Sakura sólo atinó a cubrirse cuando el kunai explosivo se clavó a sus pies. Pero al mismo tiempo que explotaba, Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y la apartó del lugar. El morocho se dio vuelta en el aire y chocó su espalda contra un árbol con Sakura sobre él. La mujer no podía creer lo que había pasado. Lo miró de reojo. Él respiraba con dificultad, ya no tenía el Sharingan activado.

-¿Sasuke?...

-Sólo fue instintivo… -se defendió el morocho- además, el Maestro se enojaría si algo le sucediera a su preferida –la apartó de un empujón y se levantó con dificultad.

-No te muevas, estás herido… -le dijo ella tratando de acercarse nuevamente.

-¡Apártate de mí!, eres una niña tonta que no sabe protegerse…

-¿Están bien? –Naruto apareció y se colocó frente a ellos para cubrirlos de los ninjas que quedaban.

-Claro, idiota, ¿con quién crees que hablas?

-Lo siento –respondió Naruto sonriendo mientras volvía a relajarse- pensé que era con el estúpido que salvó a la dama del peligro.

-Hmp… -Sasuke miró hacia otro lado furioso, ¿por qué había hecho eso?

-Necesitamos escapar… -dijo Sakura más hablando con el rubio que con el Uchiha- no creo que vaya a aguantar mucho más… -no lo decía por ella, sino por Sasuke, Naruto comprendió de inmediato y asintió. Sólo había una forma de acabar con todo eso. Hizo un sello.

-¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! –gritó.

Decenas de copias aparecieron a su alrededor y se dispersaron algunas para acabar con los pocos ninjas que le quedaban y otras para ir contra el Kazekage. La mujer que lo había acompañado se colocó delante y con un solo movimiento de su abanico hizo desaparecer todas las copias.

-Viento ¿eh? –sonrió el rubio- buena defensa, pero eso no es todo…

A espaldas del Kazekage aparecieron dos copias, una tenía en la mano una bola de chakra que giraba vertiginosamente. El otro estaba terminando de hacerla. Cuando el jutsu estuvo completado, una de las copias corrió hacia Kankuro quien los había visto y ya estaba preparando su defensa sacando una marioneta. La otra con la gigantesca bola se dirigía hacia Gaara. Éste lo miraba de reojo. Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿No pensaba hacer nada?, muy bien, entonces que así fuera, seguramente pensaba que podría resistir su ataque pero estaba equivocado. Cuando estaba por tocar el rostro de su enemigo una pared de arena apareció y recibió todo el golpe.

-¡Demonios!

En su apuro por acabar la pelea había olvidado algo. El Kazekage controlaba la arena, y con ella se defendía. La gran explosión hizo que todos salieran despedidos hacia atrás. La arena también protegió a los dos hermanos de Gaara.

-¿Crees que vas a tocarme con un ataque tan débil? –dijo el pelirrojo con calma.

-Maldito… -Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza- ya verás.

Hizo tres copias más y ahora fue él quien extendió el brazo para que generaran el ninjutsu en su mano. Esta vez haría algo mejor. Ahora verían el verdadero poder del elemento aire. La bola de chakra volvía a formarse, pero ahora comenzaba a rodearse de su elemento viento.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver ese jutsu. Había escuchado algunos comentarios sobre el gran poder de Naruto que se asemejaba a los de los Kages de las grandes Villas ninjas.

-¡Alto!

Las copias de Naruto desaparecieron al ser atacadas por varios kunais que aparecieron de varios lados. El rubio observó cómo su ninjutsu desaparecía. Luego miró furioso a diestra y siniestra.

-Si realizas esa técnica con tus compañeros tan cerca los terminarás matando, Naruto, pensé que eras más precavido.

Itachi se abrió paso entre los ninjas caídos con suma tranquilidad. Detrás de él estaba Sasori.

-Itachi… -Sasuke no sabía cómo había llegado su hermano hasta allí, pero le molestó la situación.

-Sasori… -Gaara susurró el nombre del pelirrojo al verlo.

-Kazekage-sama –Sasori saludó con un gesto de la cabeza- tanto tiempo sin vernos –Sakura sabía que a su antiguo maestro no le preocupaba que lo reconocieran porque sabía que nunca podrían atraparlo o siquiera encontrarlo si él se proponía desaparecer.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿Estás de su lado, Sasori? –preguntó la mujer.

-Sí Temari… -respondió con simpleza- será mejor que nos dejen ir. No queremos luchar contra ustedes.

-Estás loco si piensas…

-Mira a tu alrededor Kankuro, antes de hablar… -Sasori le indicó, el aludido miró y vio que ninguno de los ninjas que los habían acompañados estaba en pie. Muchos habían muerto, y algunos estaban en el suelo moviéndose un poco pero sin poder levantarse- son tres contra cinco. Y aunque Gaara sea muy bueno, sabes que nosotros también lo somos, tienen frente a ustedes gente excepcional como habrán notado.

-Mald… -Kakuro quiso lanzarse contra él, pero Gaara lo detuvo.

-Basta, Kankuro, ya bastante sangre se ha derramado hoy, Sasori tiene razón. No tenemos oportunidad. Hemos perdido –aunque su rostro no lo demostrara estaba furioso y al mismo tiempo dolido. Debió haber sido más precavido, el enemigo era sumamente bueno. Esos tres se habían encargado de setenta ninjas como si nada.

-Vamos ya, el Maestro se va a molestar por esto… -dijo Itachi mirando a su hermano.

-Sí… -Sasori observó a Sakura, quien se encontraba más alejada que el resto con los puños cerrados con fuerza y con sangre en ellos. Le sonrió, pero ella ni lo miró- nos vamos ya.

Los cinco desaparecieron rápidamente. Gaara se quedó quieto mirando hacia el horizonte, el sol comenzaba a salir. Suspiró y se dirigió hacia sus hermanos.

-Debemos ayudar a todos… volvamos a la aldea –rodeo con su arena a todos los ninjas caídos y los levantó para llevarlos de vuelta a su hogar. Tendría que buscar a quién habían atacado y porqué. De ahora en más estaría alerta, esos asesinos debían desaparecer o nadie podría dormir tranquilo, eran una amenaza muy grande.

…..

Anduvieron un buen trecho antes de detenerse para descansar. Sasuke se dejó caer. El dolor era insoportable, pero su orgullo podía más. No iba a demostrar debilidad frente a nadie jamás. Su hermano se acercó y arrodilló a su lado.

-Estás herido… -dijo con calma.

-No.

-No puedes mentirme a mí, Sasuke, te conozco demasiado. Deberemos ir más lento o empeorará. Le diré al resto.

-¡No!

-Tu orgullo no va a ganar esta vez. No me importa lo que digas, tu seguridad es lo más importante para mí, soy tu hermano mayor y es mi deber…

-¡Cállate!, no te necesito –gruñó entre dientes el Uchiha menor.

-Déjame verte… -Sakura se había acercado a ellos.

-Ni lo sueñes, no confío en ti…

-Puedo ayudarte…

-¿Por qué no la escuchas, Sasuke? –dijo Sasori- aunque no lo creas a Sakura siempre le ha interesado la medicina, ha podido estudiar poco, y sólo sabe lo básico, pero en tu caso ayudará. Me ha salvado varias veces…

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Itachi y Naruto miraron a la mujer, quien observaba con firmeza al morocho. Nadie perteneciente a la Hermandad sabía sobre medicina a excepción del médico que se encargaba de curarlos si llegaban heridos a la guarida. Al Maestro no le gustaban esas cosas. Según él, alguien que se dedica a matar no necesita saber cómo curar. Y era lógico si uno se ponía a pensarlo, simplemente eran cosas incompatibles. Pero al parecer a Sakura poco le había importado lo que Madara dijera. Y Sasori nunca la delató. Como su compañero debía haberlo hecho, pero al parecer su relación era más importante que el pacto hecho con la Hermandad.

-Sasori… sabes que… -Itachi comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por Sasori que esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Como tú siempre te preocupas por Sasuke, yo me preocupo por Sakura. La verdad es que aunque me uní a la Hermandad por voluntad propia no siento un lazo demasiado fuerte con ellos, poco me interesan las reglas del Maestro. Sakura de chica quiso aprender algo de curación y no pude negarme.

La mujer lo miró y sonrió. Agradecía enormemente esos gestos de Sasori, siempre la cuidó y siempre le permitió hacer lo que quisiera. Gracias a ello, ahora sabía los jutsus básicos de curación, y con ellos pudo también cuidar de quien tanto había hecho por ella.

-Déjame ver… por favor… al fin y al cabo, estás herido por mi culpa, yo te golpeé y quisiste protegerme de la explosión…

-No "quise" protegerte, sólo… -Sasuke no sabía cómo justificarse así que prefirió seguir- y… ese golpe tuyo no me hizo nada.

-Deja de ser tan orgulloso una vez, por favor –le dijo la pelirrosa arrodillándose frente a él- quítate la remera.

-Estúpida mujer –refunfuñó el morocho, pero le hizo caso, la verdad es que le estaba molestando bastante el dolor.

Itachi y Naruto se sorprendieron al ver el tremendo moretón que se extendía por todo el pecho de Sasuke, causado por Sakura. Sasori asintió levemente, sí ya había visto antes ese tipo de heridas, él también las había tenido y en realidad Sakura no lo había golpeado con toda su fuerza, de lo contrario todos sus órganos estaría destrozados, eso también lo había visto…

-Sólo tienes algunas costillas rotas, lo sanaré rápido. Luego tendré que ver tu espalda.

-Bien…

Terminó media hora después. Estaba agotada, con su chakra casi al límite, se sentó pesadamente y se secó el sudor que le cubría el rostro. Necesitaba un buen baño, dormir y… pensar, eso era lo que más quería, un momento de paz para ordenar sus pensamientos. Sasuke la miró y sin decir nada se alejó. Sasori se aproximó sonriendo amablemente y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Buen trabajo, Sakura…

-Era lo menos que podía hacer… supongo… -se sentía mal por un lado, había curado a ese temible asesino. Pero por el otro, haber hecho algo distinto de matar la dejaba más tranquila.

-Podrías no haber dicho nada.

-No era correcto.

-Sólo tú piensas esas cosas, Sakura.

-Lo sé.

-Tu cabello se ve mejor con su color natural.

-¿Eh? –se tomó un mechón de pelo, y lo observó. Color negro, un color más apto para una asesina, un color más común y quizá mejor. Su color natural no era lindo, ni se veía mejor, Sasori sólo estaba siendo amable, como siempre- …si… con todo esto lo había olvidado, de todas formas, seguro volvería a la normalidad en cualquier momento, estoy al límite de chakra, Sasori…

-Lo sé, no temas, nadie te hará nada, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte.

-No temo por mí, pero te lo agradezco –miró a sus dos compañeros. El rubio estaba con los ojos cerrados apoyado contra un árbol, al parecer durmiendo, el morocho de brazos cruzados, hablaba con su hermano mayor, parecía aún más malhumorado de lo normal.

-No van muy bien las cosas ¿verdad?

-Cometí un error… quise ayudar a quien debíamos matar…

-Sakura… demonios, te lo dije miles de veces, eso es peligroso y…

-No lo soporto más, ya no…

-Si el Maestro se entera…

-Sasuke dijo que no lo diría.

-¿Y qué hay de Naruto?, además ¿puedes confiar en ese Uchiha?

-No lo sé… pero no pienso huir, que sea lo que tenga que ser.

-Sabes que no podré protegerte de él, es demasiado poderoso.

-Yo jamás te pediría eso, Sasori –tomó su rostro- eres lo único que tengo, si te pierdo, no sé qué haría.

-Ahora tienes nuevos compañeros, deberías confiar en ellos.

-Sabes que no puedo… no confío en nadie a excepción de ti…

El pelo de Sakura comenzó a volverse rosa, y se acortó hasta llegar a sus hombros. Sasori tomó un mechón y lo acarició. Recordaba el día en que ella lo había cortado diciendo que una asesina no tenía porqué verse bonita, ni cuidar de su pelo, corto era más fácil de llevar. Siempre fue una persona terca, él no pudo decir nada, ya que carecía de sentido, Sakura haría lo que le viniera en ganas fuera como fuera.

-Lo sé. En cierto sentido me gusta… -sonrió, pero ella no lo hizo, parecía triste y eso le dolía, ¿qué le pasaba?, siempre había odiado matar, pero este tipo de reacciones eran raras en ella- Sakura, deja de preocuparte por ahora, ¿sí?, lo hecho, hecho está.

-Sí… supongo…

Sasuke miró de reojo hacia donde se encontraba la pelirrosa. Itachi lo observó con detenimiento. Siempre había sido bueno al leer el rostro de su hermano menor. Sus ojos lo veían todo, sin embargo habían cosas que ahora no comprendía. ¿Qué había pasado esos días que estuvieron separados?, el Sasuke que estaba frente a él le parecía un desconocido en cierto sentido.

-¿Por qué vinieron? –preguntó el Uchiha menor fulminando a su hermano con la mirada. Sí, ahí estaba su verdadero hermanito.

-Sasori estaba preocupado, y a decir verdad yo también, me alegro que hayamos ido a buscarlos, de lo contrario ahora estaría viendo la forma más sencilla de escapar de una invasión al castillo por parte de Suna.

-Siempre tan catastrófico. Nada hubiese pasado.

-Estarías muerto, Sasuke.

-Claro que no, ¿quién crees que soy?

-Sasuke… debo decirte algo muy importante… tienes de compañero a un Jinchuriki, al mismísimo portador del Kyuubi, el demonio más poderoso que ha existido. Naruto con su poder los hubiese borrado de la faz de la tierra.

-¿Jinchuriki?

-¿Ahora sí quieres escucharme?, mira, Sasuke, pase lo que pase, nunca lo enfrentes, mantente tranquilo y apartado y todo saldrá bien.

-¿Estás diciendo que ese estúpido es más fuerte que yo? –lo observó, parecía estar durmiendo, muy tranquilo, demasiado.

Conocía a Naruto desde pequeños. Cuando lo llevaron a formar parte de la Hermandad ya estaba Naruto allí. El rubio era muy diferente en ese entonces, más alegre e hiperactivo. Se habían hecho amigos casi de inmediato. Pero el tiempo y la misma Hermandad los habían conducido por caminos deferentes y acabaron siendo rivales. Sin embargo nunca había escuchado nada sobre que Naruto tenía un demonio en su interior, probablemente era un secreto para no causar lío. ¿Quién sabe cómo habría averiguado eso Itachi?

-Sí –escuchó la respuesta de su hermano muy lejana, sus pensamientos lo estaban distrayendo.

-Pero… -dijo sin apartar la vista del rubio.

-Y otra cosa. Olvida la mujer también. Te conozco muy bien, y sé que la quieres, pero es peligroso. Es importante para el Maestro, por lo cual, no se puede tocar.

-¿Qué tan importante?, no veo que le haya dicho nada a Sasori –el Uzumaki pasó a segundo lugar al escuchar que su hermano nombraba a la mujer.

-¿Por qué crees que los separaron?, no le dirá nada directamente porque no quiere perder a Sasori, es el mejor titiritero y el mejor en la preparación de venenos y curas.

-¿Por qué es importante para el Maestro?

-Quién sabe, no es de nuestra incumbencia, sólo no te metas con ella. Hay miles de mujeres en el mundo.

-No haré nada, Itachi, de todas formas no es mi tipo.

-Sí, seguro.

-¿Qué?

-Nada –suspiró Itachi cansado.

-A unas horas de aquí hay un pequeño pueblito, podremos quedarnos por hoy y la noche allí, así recuperaremos fuerzas –dijo Sasori acercándose a los hermanos, pero hablando más a Itachi que a Sasuke.

-¿Sakura podrá llegar? –preguntó Itachi- parece agotada, no le queda mucho chakra.

-Yo me encargaré de ella. Si es necesario, la llevaré, pero debemos movernos de aquí –contestó el pelirrojo.

-Sasori tiene razón –Naruto se levantó y comenzó a sacudirse la ropa de forma despreocupada- ya perdimos bastante tiempo. Estar quietos por estas zonas es peligroso. Cambiaremos de aspecto y nos quedaremos en alguna posada.

-¿Cómo va a hacer aquella mujer para cambiar de aspecto si con suerte puede mantenerse en pie? –preguntó Sasuke de manera despectiva.

-Dije que de eso me encargo yo. Ustedes pueden ir adelantándose si lo desean. Vayan a la posada el Caballo Rojo y digan que van de parte mía. Conozco al hombre, nos dará habitaciones y se mantendrá callado. Nosotros no tardaremos demasiado.

-Bien –Sasuke partió de inmediato, Itachi lo siguió en silencio.

-¿Podrás solo? –preguntó Naruto.

-Es raro que el demonio amarillo me ofrezca ayuda –respondió Sasori. Naruto sonrió con cierta amargura al escuchar ese apodo, a decir verdad, lo odiaba.

-No me conoces lo suficiente como para decir eso. No suelo dejar a compañeros atrás, por eso es que prefiero trabajar solo.

-Eres más amable de lo que dicen, Naruto, me alegro de que haya alguien así en el grupo de Sakura. A decir verdad, no me preocupaba la misión, sino ustedes… no es necesaria tu ayuda, no podrías hacer nada en este caso. Pero sí voy a pedirte que cuides de ella en sus próximas misiones. Aunque no lo parezca… Sakura es frágil, tanto como un jarrón de cristal –Sasori miró hacia la mujer que estaba recostada contra un árbol tratando de recuperar fuerzas.

-Me di cuenta. Si pasa más de una hora después de que llegue allá y ustedes no llegan, volveré, así que procura apurarte.

-Bien, una hora es más que suficiente.

Naruto se fue, Sasori se acercó a Sakura y extendió una mano hacia ella.

-Toma un poco de mi chakra, tenemos que movernos.

-Bien… lo siento, Sasori…

-Todo estará bien, Sakura, no te preocupes.

…

Naruto caminaba de un lado al otro en su habitación. Ya habían pasado 45 minutos y Sasori y Sakura no llegaban. ¿Debería haberse quedado con ellos? Se maldijo a sí mismo por preocuparse. Definitivamente no debía tener compañeros. Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Quizá el problema en sí era que ella era su compañera. Desde hacía años que se sentía atraído por esa mujer. Desde chicos, cuando hacían competencias para entrenar y cuando la veía pasear por el castillo. Pero una asesina siempre era peligrosa, se decía así mismo. Mezclar trabajo y placer lo era más. Ese tipo de mujeres eran mentirosas por naturaleza y no se podía confiar mucho en ellas. Pero en la misión que habían tenido, Sakura mostró un lado que jamás pensó que tendría. Le afectaba matar, tenía consciencia con respecto a lo que hacía y lo más importante, no deseaba seguir. De eso último estaba más que seguro. Él mismo pensaba igual, el problema era que uno no podía dejar la Hermandad así como así. En realidad no la podía dejar y punto. Naruto lo pensó muchas veces. De joven no había tenido más opción ya que Madara lo había llevado allí cuando aún era bebé. Pero ahora… Madara era el verdadero impedimento para escapar. Si era vencido, nadie se atrevería a detenerlo. Pero se decía que era muy poderoso y una experiencia pasada le demostraba que eso era cierto. Se tocó la zona por arriba de la clavícula, en ese lugar tenía una cicatriz bastante importante producida por la katana de Madara, cuando a los diecisiete quiso acabar con él e irse de ese infierno, ni siquiera el poder del Kyuubi pudo borrar la marca. El Uchiha le demostró que sólo había una forma de salir, y esa era muerto. Poseía al Kyuubi, sí, estaba seguro de que por eso era tan importante para el "Maestro", pero éste tenía un Sharingan el mejor de ellos, y podía controlarlo a su gusto si Naruto decidía dejarse usar por él. La cuestión era que si había más gente que quería salir, podían tener una oportunidad. Se levantó y miró por la ventana, unos minutos después aparecieron dos personas que se dirigían hacia allí, no había duda, eran Sasori y Sakura. La mujer parecía estar mejor, por lo menos, caminaba por sus propios medios. Salió al pasillo y aguzó el oído para ver si podía escuchar algo.

Sasori se aproximó al dueño de la taberna y sonrió. El otro mostró una gran sonrisa. Ese hombre siempre estaría dispuesto a ayudar al pelirrojo, al fin y al cabo, una vez, hacía varios años, él y Sakura habían salvado a su familia. Si supiera ese buen hombre la clase de personas que ayudaba ¿lo seguiría haciendo?, era probable que lo supiera. Sasori siempre sospechó eso, sin embargo jamás los había traicionado. Era extraño cómo la gente se comportaba ante determinadas situaciones.

-¡Sasori-sama!, sus amigos llegaron hace un rato, si es que lo son…

-Sí, por supuesto, necesitaremos una habitación nosotros también.

-No hay problema, ¿quieren la de siempre?

-Sí, estaría bien.

-Aquí tiene la llave… Sakura-san, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Sí Han-san, sólo un poco agotada. Pero pronto me recuperaré, necesito dormir.

-¿Mucho trabajo?

-Sí…

-Bien, no los retengo más, que descansen bien, cuando lo deseen pueden bajar y mi señora les preparará algo.

-Gracias.

Subieron las escaleras, Sakura tropezó en un momento, Sasori la sostuvo. Entraron en su habitación donde la mujer se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-Descansa ahora, aquí estaremos bien.

-¿Vas a algún lado?

-Debería ir a hablar con Itachi a ver qué quiere hacer.

-Quédate un rato, por favor…

Alguien golpeó la puerta antes de que Sasori llegara a responder. El pelirrojo fue a abrir y se encontró con Sasuke. El morocho miró al hombre y luego a la mujer que se había sentado en la cama y lo miraba extrañada.

-Me gustaría hablar con ella, a solas.

Sasori miró a Sakura quien asintió, y sonriendo levemente a la pelirrosa salió de la habitación. Sasuke cerró la puerta a su espalda y se quedó allí.

-¿Y bien?, desearía dormir, así que si te apuras sería bueno…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué? –la sorprendió demasiado, ¿viviría toda su vida escuchando esa misma pregunta?

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?, casi te quedas sin chakra y sin embargo nunca te detuviste. Yo… te había tratado mal y…

-Sasuke… ¿para eso viniste?, ¿acaso ahora tienes remordimientos en cuanto a tu tan deplorable comportamiento?, no te preocupes, lo hice porque debía hacerlo. De vez en cuando me gusta hacer lo correcto, para variar… -se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama y cerró los ojos.

-No deberías estar tan confiada en mi presencia.

-Ya dijiste que no ibas a matarme.

-Eso no quiere decir que pueda cambiar de parecer.

-¿Y por qué lo harías?, te ayudé, ¿no?

-Pero también perjudicaste la misión, y al fin y al cabo, lo que me sucedió fue culpa tuya.

-Te equivocas. Lo que te sucedió pasó por las decisiones que tú solo tomaste. Nadie te obligó a aparecer a mis espaldas tan cerca de mí y pensando que yo no iba a hacer nada, y nadie te obligó a cubrirme de esa explosión.

-¿Qué harías para que no le dijera a Madara lo que causaste?, estoy seguro de que se enfurecerá si se entera.

-Dijiste que no se lo dirías. ¿Cambiaste de opinión porque se me ocurrió curarte? ¿O es que quieres otra cosa?

-Cambié de opinión debido a la situación. Ahora el Kazekage estará más atento a los asesinos, y puede que quiera empezar a buscar nuestra guarida.

-¿Y sería tan malo que la encontrara?, quizá alguien por fin haría justicia –tenía sueño y no se daba cuenta de con quién estaba hablando o quizá no tenía más ganas de fingir.

-¿Acaso quieres morir y que maten a todos tus compañeros?

-Nadie es mi compañero, porque nadie haría nada por mí… aunque quizá debería quitarte a ti–sonrió. Sintió que el morocho se acercaba, pero no quiso abrir los ojos.

-Ya te dije que fue un reflejo.

-¿Y qué si no lo fue? –abrió los ojos y encontró su rostro cerca del suyo. No se inmutó.

-Sería muy estúpido arriesgar mi vida por una escoria como tú.

-Esta escoria te curó, me parece que te olvidas muy fácil de las cosas.

-No, en absoluto. Vine justamente para eso. Estamos a mano, mujer, yo no diré nada porque tú me curaste. Pero no habrá próxima vez. Si te cruzas en mi camino, te eliminaré o mínimo haré que desaparezcas de mi vida.

-Ok.

Su tranquilidad lo estaba exasperando. El que tenía ese tipo de actitudes era él, no esa estúpida mujer. Tenía ganas de rodear su cuello con sus manos y asfixiarla, aunque también tenía muchos deseos de probar esos labios que ahora le sonreían tan sobradoramente. La miró de arriba abajo. Estaba recostada en la cama, muy relajada y no parecía incomodarle que él estuviera tan cerca. Recordó las palabras de su hermano y se alejó de inmediato. ¿Sería la mujer de Madara?, pero estaba seguro de que estaba con Sasori, ¿acaso el Maestro simplemente disfrutaba ese cuerpo de vez en cuando?

-¿Cuál es tu relación con Madara? –soltó sin pensarlo dos veces. La chica se mostró sorprendida, su rostro se transformó y se volvió sombrío.

-La misma que tú tienes, y que tiene el resto de los integrantes de la Hermandad.

-No te creo. ¿Por qué te protege tanto?

-¿Por qué no le preguntas?, si llegaras a enterarte entonces ven a contármelo porque no lo sé.

-¿En serio?

-Creo, Uchiha, que me estás considerando algo que no soy. Que la mayoría de las mujeres de la Hermandad sean en realidad unas mujerzuelas no me hace a mí una de ellas.

-No me hagas reír.

-No me importa si no me crees, es la verdad. ¿Deseas algo más?

Una pregunta tentadora, sonrió mirándola de reojo.

-Nada que puedas ofrecerme.

-Perfecto, adiós.

Salió saludando con un simple gesto de su mano. La pelirrosa frunció el ceño. "Estúpido y vanidoso Uchiha", odiaba la gente como él.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Caía al agua. Un agua oscura, muy oscura, tanto que no podía ver nada aunque lo intentaba. Su cuerpo no le respondía pero sentía que se ahogaba. Trató de hacer algo, pero nada, simplemente se hundía. Algo la tomó de la ropa y de un tirón la sacó. Respiró una bocanada de aire. Al levantar la vista, vio a su rescatador, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, la persona que siempre la salvaba era Sasori, ¿por qué entonces no estaba allí? Su rostro indescifrable la observaba como si esperara algo.

-¿Naruto? –preguntó extrañada. Él sonrió y asintió, luego extendió su mano hacia ella.

-Es hora de irse, viene por nosotros.

-¿Quién?

-¿Quién va a ser?

Sakura se dio la vuelta y vio sus ojos. Rojos como la sangre, el Sharingan. Unos grandes ojos que ocupaban todo el cielo la miraban, la buscaban y la habían encontrado.

-No… ¡nooo!

Se despertó sobresaltada respirando con dificultad. Estaba empapada de sudor. Miró a su lado, pero Sasori no estaba en la cama. Temblaba. Se abrazó las piernas e intentó calmarse. Debía mantener el control. Se tapó el rostro con la mano derecha. Necesitaba salir, tomar aire fresco y beber algo. Miró el reloj que había en la mesa de luz, eran la una de la madrugada. Cualquier bar estaba aún abierto. Se levantó de un salto, se miró en un espejo, mejor se daba una ducha rápida, no podía salir así.

El agua calmó sus nervios, y luego de media hora estaba afuera caminando por las calles del lugar. No sabía dónde estaba Sasori, pero por las dudas le dejó una nota. Entró al bar que estaba a unas cuadras del hotel. Habían algunos hombres bebiendo. Un par la miraron con cierto interés, el resto estaba demasiado absorto en la bebida como para percatarse que alguien había entrado. Se acercó a la barra y pidió una botella de sake. Le dejó el dinero al cantinero luego de hablar, ya que el hombre la miró con recelo. El dinero hacía sus maravillas, en seguida se encontró frente a una botella de su bebida favorita y un vaso. Había comenzado a beber antes de tener la edad necesaria. Sasori se lo permitió, la vida que llevaban era demasiado dura y a veces se necesitaba olvidar por un rato. Se sirvió el primer vaso y bebió.

Ese sueño había sido muy recurrente desde hacía años. Cambiaban ciertos detalles, pero siempre empezaba igual. Lo raro era que siempre la persona que la sacaba del agua era Sasori, no Naruto. Luego sucedía otra cosa. Lo del Sharingan también era nuevo. ¿Sería Sasuke?, imposible, a pesar de todo no lo consideraba una amenaza para que estuviera molestando su subconsciente.

-No sabía que también bebías –se dio vuelta algo sobresaltada al escuchar la conocida voz. Allí estaba la persona con la que había soñado. Pero no le sonreía. Sus ojos parecían estar retándola.

-¿Acaso no debería beber por ser mujer? –preguntó volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo.

-No, no deberías beber porque eres joven y eso, en exceso, es perjudicial. En nuestro trabajo no debemos bajar la guardia, la bebida confunde tus sentidos y…

-No necesito una clase sobre los efectos del alcohol.

-Yo diría que sí, ya que tu maestro jamás lo ha hecho al parecer…

-No hables de Sasori, es la mejor persona… además, si tanto te disgusta beber, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Vine a buscarte.

-¿Pasó algo?

-No, simplemente vine a sacarte de aquí. Los bares no son lugares para chicas, y menos cuando estás vestida de esa forma.

-No seas ridículo. Sabes que puedo cuidarme sola.

-Sí, pero si armas revuelo, llamarás la atención, y si lo haces, nos encontrarán. Vamos –la tomó del brazo y la obligó a levantarse.

-Suéltame –trató de liberarse, pero la mirada de él se lo impidió. No era enojada, tampoco amenazante, simplemente triste. Lo siguió confundida.

-¿Por qué lo haces? –seguía caminando y no la miraba, tampoco la soltaba. Demasiados "¿por qué?" en un día, primero Sasuke y ahora Naruto, ¿qué les pasaba a esos dos?, ¿acaso no podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana?

-Porque necesito olvidar por un rato… -Naruto la soltó y frenó para mirarla, ella bajó la vista- odio lo que soy, me odio a mí misma, porque soy fuerte y al mismo tiempo débil y… porque quiero ser como cualquier persona, quiero ser normal, vivir una vida normal…

-Sabes que eso no se puede conseguir.

-Sí… por eso bebo.

-Escapar no es la solución, los problemas hay que enfrentarlos, ahí yace la verdadera fuerza, el coraje…

-Hablas… -Sakura sonrió- hablas como si supieras qué significa, hablas como si te pasara lo mismo que a mí, como si quisieras ser libre.

-Nadie es libre, ni las personas que tú llamas "normales".

-Pero son felices.

-No siempre.

-Por lo menos tienen la esperanza de serlo. Y la consciencia tranquila.

-Eres una asesina, Sakura, los asesinos no tienen consciencia –tenía que probarla, debía estar seguro de que ella era quien él pensaba que podía ser, el problema era que había estado sometida demasiado tiempo, deseaba la libertad, pero le tenía miedo al mismo tiempo- enfrentarte a Sasuke fue una idea muy estúpida. Las misiones debemos completarlas, y si no quieres ser la que mata, por lo menos no interfieras.

-No le temo a Sasuke.

-Ya lo sé… es sorprendente, la verdad que eres interesante… pero no por eso dejas de ser tonta. Vamos, hay que volver.

Siguió caminando, Sakura lo siguió como hipnotizada. Había algo en él que le llamaba poderosamente la atención. En cierto sentido eran similares, los dos fríos y crueles asesinos, los dos serios y habilidosos. Pero mientras Sasuke irradiaba un aura oscura todo a su alrededor, Naruto irradiaba una luz brillante. Ambos le atraían, pero de formas opuestas. Sasuke era un seductor nato, seguramente no tenía que mover ni un dedo para tener a cualquier mujer a sus pies. Y ella por mucho que se hiciera la dura no era la excepción. Naruto en cambio era simple, pero parecía más confiable, estar a su lado la tranquilizaba y le gustaba ese efecto que le provocaba. Era como experimentar esa paz que tanto buscaba. Parecía como si pudiera solucionar cualquier problema, sólo había que pedírselo. Sonrió con tristeza. ¡Qué tonterías pensaba!, no conocía a ninguno de los dos, ¿cómo podía sentir tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo?

-¿Confiarás en él? –preguntó Naruto, lo cual la sacó de sus cavilaciones para su alegría, porque parecían estarla llevando a un sitio que no le gustaba.

-¿En quién?

-En Sasuke –se frenó y la observó.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Si se le ocurre hablar, estás muerta.

-¿Tú no dirás nada?

-No soy ese tipo de personas.

-¿Y qué tipo de persona es Sasuke?

-…

Naruto se quedó callado. Hacía muchos años atrás hubiese respondido sin dudar que Sasuke era de confianza. Pero los años y las misiones habían cambiado a su amigo. Lo habían puesto en su contra. El hecho de que todos alabaran su fuerza hizo que el morocho comenzara a odiarlo, que quisiera demostrar que él era el mejor. Nunca le importó ser el número uno. Simplemente se esforzaba porque tenía un objetivo muy claro. Sería libre como fuera. Si Sasuke fuera el mismo que de niño entonces le hubiese podido contar su plan y seguramente entre los dos podrían vencerlo, pero ahora… ¿quién era ese Uchiha?, estaba descontrolado y demasiado violento. Había querido matar a la mujer y también a Sakura.

-¿Naruto?

-No… no lo sé… ya no conozco a esa persona –apartó la vista algo perturbado por los recuerdos y el dolor que le causaba.

-Pero antes si, ¿verdad?, ustedes eran amigos de pequeños, los mejores amigos…

-Hace mucho tiempo, las cosas cambian y… las personas también…

-¿Tú cambiaste?

-Sí… -el rubio suspiró con tristeza, lamentaba haberlo hecho, pero no tuvo opción.

-No tengo miedo…

-¿Qué?

-No temo a lo que pueda sucederme si Madara-sama se entera… ya… no me importa si vivo o muero… estoy muy cansada…

-Eso es porque no has dormido nada –le sonrió para tratar de animarla, él no era el tipo de personas que duraba mucho tiempo triste, intentaba vivir día a día y un día las cosas iban a cambiar de una vez por todas- Vuelve a la cama mujer. Mañana nos espera un largo viaje –le indicó con la cabeza la puerta del hotel. Ella asintió y entró sin decir más nada.

Sasuke los observó llegar por la ventana de su habitación. Su hermano mayor, acostado en una de las camas suspiró. El otro no le hizo caso. Su cabeza estaba funcionando a toda marcha. Habían cosas que no le cerraban y una era la situación en la que se encontraban. ¿Por qué Madara los había puesto juntos? Naruto siempre había trabajado solo. Tenía el Kyuubi, pero eso nunca pareció preocuparle al Maestro. Él era un usuario del Sharingan, nunca lo había intentado, pero quizá fuera posible que con su nivel pudiera dominar al demonio del interior de Naruto. ¿Por qué querría Madara que lo dominara si eso es lo que quería? O su plan podía ser separarlo de Itachi. Y ¿qué tenía que ver en todo esto Sakura? ¿Querría separarla de Sasori?, pero en qué le podía molestar esa relación, ellos no podían ser una verdadera amenaza para la Hermandad. Sakura, sin embargo no parecía estar contenta con su trabajo. Tal vez el Maestro pretendía que ellos fueran más estrictos que Sasori y le enseñaran cuál era su lugar. Sonrió con cierta malicia. No le molestaría enseñarle cuál era su lugar a esa niña. El problema era Naruto, una real molestia. Se preguntaba si seguiría sintiendo por ella lo mismo que de chicos. Si… lo recordaba muy bien… él estaba enamorado de ella.

_-Mira, Sasuke… -Naruto le señaló a la pelirosa que paseaba por los jardines al lado de Madara quien al parecer le estaba contando algo- ¿no te parece preciosa? –se apoyó en el marco de la ventana y sonrió de una forma muy tonta. _

_El morocho frunció el entrecejo al escucharlo y se acercó a la ventana para mirar qué era tan precioso. Observó a la niña. Sus cabellos caían largos hasta su cintura, se movían con la brisa matutina de forma desordenada. La niña intentaba por todos los medios mantenerlos en su lugar, pero de nada servían sus esfuerzos. Observaba atentamente al Maestro mientras éste hablaba. Luego él se agachó hasta estar a su altura y le acarició la cabeza sonriendo. El morocho estaba seguro de que esa era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír. Nadie sabía de dónde había salido esa pequeña. Hacía un año Madara la trajo y no dio ninguna explicación. Se preguntó si sería su hija o si quizá la estaba educando para ser su mujer o simplemente otra asesina. Naruto le golpeó el brazo con fuerza. Lo miró._

_-Es mía, así que ni se te ocurra fijarte mucho en ella._

_-Qué tonto –puso los ojos en blanco. La verdad es que se había desviado un poco de lo que en realidad quería ver. Volvió la vista hacia ella y asintió para sus adentros. Sí era preciosa, pero nunca lo admitiría- quédatela si puedes. Me parece que está un poco lejos para ti. Ni siquiera eres bueno con los kunais. _

_-Seré el mejor, ya lo verás. Y ella será mía. _

_-Aja…_

Su sonrisa aumentó. Sería interesante ganarle en eso también. Aunque al parecer ya había intentado algo. Qué divertido, quizá estar en ese grupo no fuera tan malo como pensaba.

-Sasuke…

-¿Qué?

-Deja a la chica.

-Tú no vas a decirme qué hacer.

-No puedo ganarle a Madara.

-¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo?

-Porque si tú te metes con ella, él te va a matar, y yo tendría que vengarte y no podré, lo cual me dejará como un fantasma bastante frustrado y con una cuenta pendiente…

-No creo que sea tan importante para el Maestro como dices.

-Yo no contaría con eso. Verás, cuando volvamos, lo importante que es.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya verás.

….

A la mañana Sakura se despertó sobresaltada. Había vuelto a tener el mismo sueño. La pregunta era ¿por qué la ayudaba Naruto cuando antes era Sasori? Miró a su lado y por supuesto no encontró a su acompañante. El pelirrojo siempre se levantaba antes que ella. Y justo cuando se preguntaba a dónde habría ido apareció trayendo consigo el desayuno. Sakura sólo tomaba una taza de café así que fue eso lo que le dio. Sonrió, Sasori era una persona muy amable, quizá demasiado. Pero ella conocía el otro lado, el asesino era exactamente lo contrario, hasta a ella le daba miedo a veces.

-¿Descansaste bien?

-Si… -no quería preocuparlo con sus sueños extraños.

-Supongo que ya te llevas mejor con tus compañeros –Sasori la miró de reojo. La chica se preguntó si estaría celoso, aunque jamás se lo demostraría abiertamente, a pesar de todo Sasori tenía su orgullo y ella siempre le había dejado claro que no le pertenecía a él ni a nadie.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Te dejé hablando con Sasuke, supuse que quizá habrían aclarado algunas cosas. Y luego te vi volver con Naruto.

-Veo que me vigilas bastante.

-Sólo lo necesario. No quiero que nada te suceda –el pelirrojo le sonrió con cierta tristeza y acarició su rostro con ternura. Pero a pesar de que sus palabras podían sonarle tiernas y dulces a cualquiera, al igual que sus actos, Sakura se sintió ofendida.

-Sabes que puedo cuidarme sola –contesto con sequedad apartándose bruscamente.

-¿Puedes?

-Claro que sí. Tu duda me insulta –se levantó de un salto de la cama, no sabía por qué pero se sentía completamente humillada.

-Lo siento, no quería que así fuera –el estiró la mano para intentar una reconciliación, pero ella se cruzó de brazos aún mirándolo con furia, el hombre suspiró- Tengo que irme ahora, Sakura. Itachi y yo tenemos trabajo. ¿Vas a estar bien?

-Siempre… -la respuesta no sonaba en absoluto convencida pero Sasori no pensaba cuestionarla. Su relación siempre había sido así, si ella no quería hablar, sólo había que dejarla tranquila, o la cosa empeoraría, Sakura tenía un carácter bastante fuerte.

-Prometo que regresaré pronto a casa –le besó la frente y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Casa…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Lo sientes tu casa?... ese lugar horrible.

-Cualquier lugar donde estés tú, que eres mi única familia, para mí es mi casa, mi hogar, mi refugio.

Sintió el corazón encogerse con sus palabras, ella había sido tan cruel y él siempre tan bueno. ¿Por qué no podía corresponderle de la misma forma?

-Si… eso es cierto… -sólo pudo decir, aunque no fue con sinceridad.

Sasori no dijo nada más, se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Sakura caminó unos pasos, estiró la mano y tomó el picaporte de la puerta, tenía que ir tras él, pedirle disculpas por ser tan mala, abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle lo mucho que lo quería, que era lo único que tenía y sentía mucho miedo porque era la primera vez que estaba sola desde que él entró en su vida. Sin embargo, ahí se quedó, apoyó la frente sobre la puerta y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Lo siento… -susurró.

-¿Sakura? –la voz de Sasuke sonó detrás de la puerta y la hizo sobresaltarse, se alejó y volvió a su rostro imperturbable. Guardaría su dolor en lo más profundo de su ser y volvería a representar su papel de asesina de la Hermandad.

-Pasa.

-Tenemos que irnos ya.

-¿Pasó algo? –preguntó poniéndose su mochila, la cual siempre estaba lista.

-Naruto vio a algunos ninjas de la arena preguntando en los negocios.

El rubio apareció detrás del Uchiha. Sakura asintió y los tres salieron de inmediato. El dueño del lugar los dejó irse por la puerta de atrás. Corrieron sin descanso varias horas. Querían irse lo más lejos que podían. Se detuvieron unos minutos para poder recuperar el aliento. Se miraron entre sí. Estaban agotados, pero los habían entrenado bien, ninguno se quejaría jamás y si tenía que quedarse atrás, se lo dejaría.

-Para la noche llegaremos al refugio –dijo Sasuke mirando hacia donde estaban yendo.

-Eso si no nos encontramos con nadie –argumentó Naruto observando los alrededores desconfiado.

-Que vengan los que quieran, sólo encontrarán muerte –respondió Sasuke altivo como siempre.

-Preferiría que no –contestó con sequedad el rubio mirándolo de reojo con cierto cansancio.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?, ¿te dan miedo los ninjas de la arena?

-En realidad me preocupa su Kazekage.

-No llegará tan lejos.

-No lo conoces.

-¿Tú sí?

-No pero… he oído de él… -miró a Sakura, quien se había sentado y se veía bastante agitada- ¿estás bien?

-Sí.

-No lo parece, podemos descansar un poco más si…

-¡Estoy bien!, sólo quiero llegar a… ese lugar…

-Ok.

-Bueno, entonces tenemos que seguir, ¡vamos!

Las palabras de Sasuke hicieron que Sakura tomara fuerzas de nuevo. Volvieron a correr y llegaron, como bien había predicho el morocho, esa noche. El mismísimo Maestro los esperaba en la puerta. Al verlo los tres frenaron en seco. El corazón de Sakura dio un salto. Había dicho en su momento que no temía lo que ese hombre le dijera, pero al verlo tuvo mucho miedo. No lo demostró por supuesto, pero al parecer Naruto se dio cuenta, ya que se colocó un poco más cerca de ella y le dio un leve empujón. Lo miró y él le regaló una pequeña sonrisa para darle ánimos. A veces no entendía sus actitudes, pero agradeció el gesto.

-Pasen… -se limitó a decir el Uchiha y entró en la guarida seguido de los tres jóvenes.

Lo siguieron en silencio hasta llegar a su despacho, allí, el hombre se sentó cómodamente en su silla y los observó atentamente. Sakura no había podido mirarlo a los ojos hasta ese momento y no se había percatado de que tenía activado su Sharingan. Su corazón latió con más fuerza aún. ¿Qué estaba viendo? Sasuke a su derecha se veía tranquilo. Naruto bostezó abiertamente y se estiró.

-¿Estás cansado Naruto?

-La verdad tengo mucho sueño. No he estado durmiendo bien.

-Quizá deberías en las noches limitarte a dormir y no a andar caminando –el rubio frunció el entrecejo, Madara sonrió. ¿Cuánto sabía?

-Sasuke… tu trabajo como siempre ha sido impecable… lamento que hayas tenido algunos problemas con tus compañeros, supongo que ya los has superado.

-Por supuesto, Maestro. Ellos no me suponen ningún esfuerzo.

-Perfecto…

Madara se levantó y se aproximó hasta Sakura, quien mantuvo su mirada y postura firmes a pesar de desear salir corriendo. De un rápido movimiento el Uchiha golpeó fuertemente el rostro de la pelirrosa, quien cayó al suelo tan sorprendida como adolorida. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de ver su movimiento y mucho menos esquivarlo. Naruto reaccionó adelantándose al instante. Sasuke permaneció inmóvil mirando de reojo la escena.

-¿Deseas hacer algo, Uzumaki Naruto? –preguntó Madara amenazante. El rubio apretó los puños e iba a hablar, cuando Sakura le indicó con un movimiento de mano que no lo hiciera.

-Estoy bien… -la mujer se levantó algo tambaleante, el golpe la había mareado un poco. De su boca y nariz comenzaba a salir sangre.

-Eso es por desobedecer una orden directa… ¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir si matar o no a un objetivo?, hasta quisiste interferir…

-Lo siento, Maestro… pero… yo…

-¿Quién te crió cuando lo perdiste todo?, ¿quién permitió que vivieras?, porque sabes que podría haberte matado ese día, Sakura. Te di un hogar, una familia, un propósito. ¿Vas a destruir todo eso por un desconocido?

Naruto observó cómo el rostro de la pelirrosa cambiaba lentamente y se lamentó por ello. Madara había ganado la batalla nuevamente. Sakura volvía a ser su marioneta.

-No, Maestro, lo siento mucho, fui una tonta…

Quería llorar y gritar, pero no hizo nada, eso no sería correcto. El Maestro lo vería mal. Simplemente esperó a que el hombre volviera a hablar, sabía que merecía un castigo y lo recibiría sin replicar. Nunca debió cuestionar las órdenes del Maestro. Cayó de rodillas frente a él y lo miró a los ojos esperando. Se perdió en su Sharingan.

De pronto comenzó a ver llamas, gritos por todos lados, ella corría desesperada, bajaba las escaleras y allí encontraba a sus padres, estaban muertos, cubiertos de sangre. Gritaba, lo hacía porque no sabía que más hacer, trató de levantar a su madre, tenían que irse, las llamas lo consumían todo. Gritaba y la golpeaba, por alguna razón esperaba que pudiera despertarse.

Naruto y Sasuke observaban a la mujer gritando de terror en el suelo. Su mirada estaba perdida en algo que ellos no podían ver. El rubio miró de reojo a Madara. El hombre parecía tranquilo. Estaba provocando un genjutsu sobre ella y hacía que ellos miraran para que supieran, para que no se les ocurriera hacer la misma tontería que ella hizo. Pero ya no era un niño. Algo así no lo impresionaría ni le haría temblar de miedo. Ya no.

-Ya basta… -dijo entre dientes con odio.

-¿Le has tomado cariño, Naruto? –preguntó el Maestro sonriendo- parece que a Sasuke no le sucedió lo mismo.

El morocho estaba duro como una piedra mirando a la mujer tomarse la cabeza y seguir gritando cada vez más fuerte. El rubio no sabía si estaba disfrutando del espectáculo o se estaba controlando para no actuar de la misma forma que él. Había conocido a Sasuke de chico y sabía que esas cosas no le gustaban. A pesar de todo, el morocho nunca fue cruel. Asesinaba sin vueltas y prefería no hacer sufrir a las personas por mucho que se lo merecieran.

-Simplemente no soporto sus gritos, me duele la cabeza. Además todavía faltan los azotes y…

-Los azotes y las torturas de tipo físicas no serán necesarias –los dos jóvenes se sorprendieron ante estas palabras, sabían que Madara siempre castigaba duramente a sus insubordinados, torturándolos de múltiples formas, encerrándolos, dejándolos sin alimentos por días, hasta que sus cuerpos y sus mentes se rendían ante sus palabras, hasta que no quedaba ningún vestigio de rebeldía. ¿Qué diferencia había entre ella y el resto?

Sakura dejó de gritar, pestañeaba en el suelo y por fin los miró. El rubio quiso arrodillarse a su lado y comprobar que estaba bien, darle un abrazo y reconfortarla, pero no hizo nada. No quería que Madara siguiera pensando cosas. Odiaba ser así, pero tenía un plan, un objetivo, por mucho que sintiera por ella, no podía echarlo a perder, demasiado dependía de él.

-Levántate Sakura…

-Sí Maestro… -la mujer no lo miró esta vez. Se levantó tambaleante. Casi cae un par de veces en las cuales, tanto Sasuke como Naruto quisieron ayudarla, pero no fue necesario.

-¿Volverás a desobedecer una orden mía?

-No, Maestro, nunca más…

-Perfecto, así me gusta… -la tomó de la barbilla para levantar su rostro, pero la mirada de la pelirrosa seguía esquiva, fija en el suelo. Respiraba agitada y se notaba que tenía miedo- ve a darte una buena ducha y a descansar querida mía. Tendrán una semana libre antes de su nueva misión. Vayan a sus habitaciones.

Madara sonrió al verlos salir, a su espalda, uno de sus más fieles subordinados apareció.

-Zetsu, buen trabajo espiándolos, pasaron la prueba a pesar de este pequeño acto de rebeldía de Sakura.

-Maestro, ¿está seguro de no querer torturarla más?

-Sí, con eso basta.

-Su preferencia hacia ella es demasiado obvia para todos en la Hermandad.

-¿Y eso debería preocuparme? –lo miró, sus ojos aún tenían activado el Sharingan, por lo que Zetsu bajó la vista de inmediato lamentándose por haber dicho eso.

-No, solo digo…

-Es mejor así, no quiero que nadie la moleste.

-¿Estuvo bien avisarles a los de Suna sobre el ataque, Maestro?

-Hoy estás muy cuestionador Zetsu –Madara sonrió levemente- por supuesto que estuvo bien, los estaba probando, quería ver hasta dónde llegaban. Sigue así, aún quedan algunas cosas para hacer antes del gran día…

-Sí, Maestro…

Sakura se encerró en su cuarto y se metió con ropa y todo en la bañera. Quería volver a llorar y gritar. Las imágenes no se borraban de su cabeza. Antes habían sido recuerdos borrosos, ahora, Madara las había convertido en una realidad inolvidable. Aún temblaba levemente. Se tapó el rostro. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta?, no había forma de escapar, no había forma de enfrentarse a él, era demasiado cobarde. Su destino estaba allí y siempre lo estaría.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Sakura se levantó antes de que amaneciera. Deseaba entrenar un rato tranquila. Se vistió con ropa cómoda y salió hacia el campo de entrenamiento de la Hermandad. El fresco de la mañana la inundó, respiró profundo y tomó su katana. Comenzó haciendo movimientos tranquilos y lentos, luego fue aumentando la complejidad y la velocidad, saltando los obstáculos que habían a lo largo de todo el lugar sin dificultad.

De pronto, sintió una presencia a su espalda, un leve cosquilleo que le recorrió desde la espina hasta la nuca. Se dio vuelta rápidamente apuntando con la espada a quien fuera. Resultó ser uno de sus compañeros de equipo. La observaba seriamente y ni se inmutó ante la amenaza de ella. Sakura no bajó su espada, por alguna razón no confiaba en ese hombre, despertaba muchos sentimientos en ella, la mayoría confusos y contradictorios y eso hacía que su cabeza le gritara que estuviera alerta y se manejara con cuidado, al fin y al cabo, pertenecía a un Clan del cual había escuchado muchas cosas, el mismo Clan al que pertenecía el Maestro. Arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venía para lo mismo que tú, y me sorprendió verte aquí, así que decidí observar las habilidades de mi compañera, ya que solo pude disfrutar de una de ellas en nuestra primera misión –respondió con un tono calmado pero que se sentía amenazador.

Sakura recordó el golpe que le había propinado al morocho, haciendo que terminara seriamente herido. Enrojeció levemente a causa de ello, aunque una parte de ella, la más rebelde, le decía que había actuado correctamente. Sin embargo, el Maestro se había encargado de recordarle cuál era su lugar muy bien.

-No me gusta que me observen.

-Bien, entonces, entrenemos juntos. Sería bueno que conociéramos nuestros movimientos así podremos actuar en equipo.

-Pensé que no te gustaba este equipo y que no te gusta trabajar con otros.

-Es cierto, pero, ¿qué opciones tengo? Al igual que tú, debo obedecer órdenes.

-Yo no te caigo bien.

-No, pero ¿es eso importante?

-Para que un equipo funcione creo que sí. Yo no confío en ti, ni tú en mí. No te caigo bien tampoco…

-¿Y yo te caigo bien a ti?

-Dije que no confiaba en ti, me parece que eso aclara lo que siento al respecto de tu persona –dijo sin importarle la manera en que él la estaba mirando, no iba a temerle a ese hombre- además falta un integrante del equipo.

-Naruto ya me conoce, no necesita saber nada, y tiene la capacidad de adaptarse perfectamente a cualquier situación, por lo tanto, es el mejor de nosotros para un trabajo en equipo.

-Eran amigos de pequeños ¿no es cierto? –Naruto no le había dicho demasiado y estaba muy intrigada con respecto a su relación.

-Se podría decir que si –el Uchiha comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del lugar, era obvio que no le gustaba admitir esas cosas, pero por alguna razón se estaba abriendo un poco con ella. Quizá fuera en beneficio del trabajo, pero por lo menos era algo.

-Me hubiese gustado tener a alguien de chica… a alguien a quien llamar "amigo"…

Sasuke la observó sorprendido. Ahora que lo recordaba, Sakura había sido entrenada, antes de estar con Sasori, por el Maestro, un honor que solo ella tuvo. Algo muy difícil. Se decía que no le dejaba mucho descanso y que tampoco le permitía tener contactos con otros jóvenes de su edad. Su propia niñez había sido dura, pero por lo menos había tenido a su hermano y a Naruto para acompañarlo. El rubio siempre fue un tonto y una molestia para Sasuke, pero muchas veces le levantó el ánimo, y luego se convirtió en un rival digno de admiración.

-No es la gran cosa, está sobrevalorado –dijo sin darle mucha más importancia al asunto, no era de eso de lo que deseaba hablar con ella. Debía ser práctico, si pensaban trabajar juntos, tenían que mejorar su relación. Además le interesaba por otros asuntos- Escucha, mujer, voy a confiar en ti en la próxima misión, si no vuelves a traicionarnos tendrás mi confianza el resto del tiempo que sigamos siendo equipo. Lo estuve pensando y no podremos cumplir las misiones bien si seguimos así.

-Ok, supongo que también puedo intentar confiar en ti, aunque hayas intentado matarme.

-Hmp, tú también quisiste hacerlo.

-Es cierto –sonrió.

-Deberías sonreír más a menudo.

Sakura se sorprendió con el comentario. No pudo decir nada porque el Uchiha ya había sacado su katana y la esperaba para poder comenzar.

Entrenaron durante dos horas, para cuando Sasuke dijo que descansaran, el lugar ya se había llenado de otros asesinos que también deseaban practicar, algunos los habían estado observando con curiosidad, era realmente fascinante verlos luchar ya que eran muy buenos. Una de las personas que se hallaba entre el público era Naruto. El rubio se acercó a ambos luego de que acabaran.

-Una demostración excepcional. Ahora puedo dormir tranquilo cuando hagan la guardia…

Sus palabras y su tono de voz eran amables, pero su rostro tenía una cierta sombra que Sakura no supo interpretar. Los miraba extraño también, en especial al morocho.

-Yo que tú no lo haría de todas formas… -respondió el Uchiha mirando a Naruto con una sonrisa bastante maliciosa.

-Deberías habernos acompañado Naruto –dijo Sakura para tratar de calmar el ambiente. No estaría mal que todos se llevaran bien. Las misiones podrían ser mucho más pasables.

-Con observarlos me basta, podré amoldarme a sus movimientos, no te preocupes.

-Sasuke me dijo eso… -los dos hombres intercambiaban miradas, uno divertido, el otro cada vez más furioso- y no lo dudo, pero yo no conozco tus mov…

-Te dije que no te preocuparas, yo me encargare si se da el caso. Con suerte, no tendremos que volver a enfrentarnos a tantos ninjas como la otra vez.

Trajo a colación ese tema a propósito. Quería ver la reacción de ambos. Pero ninguno pareció reaccionar de manera comprometedora. Madara lo había averiguado todo sin necesidad de preguntar, o podía ver sus interiores con esos malditos ojos o tenía a alguien que los seguía. Había una tercera opción, uno estaba actuando en su contra. La pregunta de todas maneras era ¿por qué juntarlos si no iba a confiar en ellos? Le costaba pensar en esas cosas cuando veía lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo. Él no quería el bien del equipo, eso no era lo que lo motivaba principalmente. No, él quería ganarle en todo, y si podía obtener a la mujer de la que estuvo enamorado de chico, mejor. Todo era una competencia para Sasuke porque le molestaba tener a alguien de su nivel, alguien que podría hasta vencerlo. El problema era que ahora ella se estaba convirtiendo en otro de sus caprichos. ¿Valdría de algo decirle que ya no sentía nada por ella? No, Sasuke no lo creería jamás. Era demasiado astuto, demasiado perspicaz y lo conocía bien. Sakura se había convertido en una hermosa, inteligente y fuerte mujer, si antes se había enamorado de ella, ahora debería ser lo mismo. Además, estaba el hecho de que había actuado de manera precipitada la noche anterior al tratar de detener a Madara. Él nunca cambió, quizá ahora estaba más serio, pero Sasuke sabía que en su interior seguía siendo el mismo y eso lo hacía vulnerable frente a él, que era un potencial y temible enemigo. Los años habían cambiado al morocho muchísimo, no contaba con su misma ventaja, porque sentía que no conocía nada de su anterior amigo. Sasuke era impredecible y si no lo vigilaba terminaría dañando a Sakura. No debería preocuparse por ella, pero no podía evitarlo.

Los observó, Sasuke le estaba hablando sobre uno de sus movimientos. Sakura parecía estar mejor. Quizá se alegraba de poder dialogar un poco más con los miembros del equipo. Como le había dicho Sasori, ella era una persona muy vulnerable y que necesitaba apoyo de quienes la rodeaban. Por ello era tan unida a Sasori, y por ello Madara los había separado, como lo había hecho desde que la trajo. Siempre apartándola de todo el mundo, ¿qué es lo que pretendía? Un hombre muy peligroso, quizá hasta más que Sasuke. Se preguntó si serían ciertos los rumores de que tenía algo con la pelirrosa. Era cierto que la protegía mucho y siempre la trató de un modo especial. De todas maneras agradecía eso, de lo contrario ese día no estaría allí parada, más bien estaría en una mazmorra siendo torturada. ¿Qué fue lo que le habría hecho ver Madara? Tendría que haber sido algo terrible porque a pesar de todo, Madara seguía siendo cruel.

-Iré a darme una ducha y a cambiarme, nos vemos luego –saludó la mujer y se fue, al pasar a su lado se detuvo un instante- sin ofender pero si se diera el caso, me gustaría contar con la misma información que tú, Naruto.

El rubio desvió la mirada algo avergonzado, había sido duro con ella, pero le molestaban en cierta medida sus sentimientos, sin contar con que se interponían bastante en sus planes.

-Luego hablamos.

-Si…

Los dos hombres la siguieron con la vista hasta que desapareció en el castillo.

-Sé lo que te propones, y te lo advierto, deja de hacerlo ya.

-¿El bondadoso Naruto Uzumaki va a darme una lección?

-No es un juguete, no puedes jugar con ella como con todas. Es nuestra compañera y…

-Je, me parece que me estás tratando de decir lo que tengo que hacer, Naruto y ¿sabes?, eso no me gusta. Mete tu nariz en tus propios asuntos.

-Es nuestra compañera Sasuke.

El Uchiha sonrió. Esa era justamente la razón. Si se metía con su compañera quizá los separaran y no tendría que seguir trabajando con esos inútiles. Además estaba aburrido y quería probar algo nuevo, ella parecía ser un buen entretenimiento. También estaba el simple hecho de que era la mujer que Naruto quería, y si él la podía obtener antes, entonces le habría ganado en algo más a su eterno rival. Aunque debía admitir que era más buena de lo que pensaba. Entrenar con ella fue una excelente idea, ahora sabía cómo se movía, y si volvía a causar problemas no tendría que recurrir a su Sharingan siquiera, podría inmovilizarla sin demasiado trabajo. Había algo que también le molestaba y que le recordaba lo que su hermano le había dicho. Ella era especial para el Maestro, pero ¿por qué? No parecía que fueran amantes. Pero no la había torturado como pensó luego de que se había enterado de lo que hizo, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, el castigo psicológico no hubiese sido suficiente…

-Ya te dije, mete tu nariz en tus propios asuntos.

-Si te metes con ella, lo haces conmigo –respondió el rubio entre dientes.

-Actuando como el príncipe valiente no lograrás nada estúpido. Salte de mi camino ahora.

Se miraron por unos segundos fijamente. Sasuke estaba pensando en activar su Sharingan y darle una lección a ese tonto de una buena vez, pero justo en ese momento Naruto se corrió. Pareció pensarlo mejor, eso estaba bien, tenía que darse cuenta de con quien se podía meter y con quien no.

Naruto vio alejarse a Sasuke con su arrogante andar. Apretó los puños con fuerza. Su amigo, su hermano del alma, lo había perdido, nada quedaba de lo que una vez conoció, pero no dejaría que eso le pase a más personas. Estaba decidido a cambiar esa vida, sólo debía encontrar el momento justo y a alguien que lo ayudara.

….

Dos días después llegaron al castillo Itachi y Sasori. Sakura se alegró mucho de ver al pelirrojo. Las cosas habían mejorado con Sasuke, a la mañana se encontraba con él para entrenar y por lo menos ya no la trataba mal ni con desprecio, sino como a un igual. Con Naruto era otra cosa. Por alguna razón el rubio estaba cada vez más alejado y solitario. Hacía ya un día que no lo veía y aunque lo buscó para poder charlar sobre el asunto del entrenamiento no lo pudo encontrar.

Sin embargo, nada le importaba ahora que había vuelto Sasori. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo extrañaba. Tantos años juntos, se había convertido en una costumbre verlo y ahora necesitaba de sus consejos, su palabra, su amabilidad y cariño. Lo esperó en su cuarto, como siempre. Él abrió la puerta y al verlo, Sakura supo que algo había pasado.

-¿Sasori? –se acercó a él- ¿sucede algo?

-¿Qué?, ah no, Sakura… -le sonrió- sólo estoy un poco cansado. Me gustaría dormir si no te molesta.

-Claro…

Sus palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, nunca estaba tan cansado para charlar o entretenerse un rato.

-Gracias.

-Sí…

Salió algo confundida y no se dio cuenta que alguien la había visto.

-¿Viniste a saludar a tu ex-compañero? –miró a Sasuke aún impresionada por la forma en que había actuado Sasori. Algo muy malo había sucedido y por alguna razón no se lo quiso decir.

-Sasuke, tu hermano también llegó ¿no?

-Sí, ¿por?

-Necesito hablar con él.

-Está en su habitación… ¿pasó algo?

-No –respondió secamente y se fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia la habitación de Itachi, Sasuke frunció el ceño y decidió seguirla.

Sakura golpeó la puerta de la habitación del Uchiha mayor. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? Esperó impaciente hasta que Itachi le dijo desde el interior que podía pasar. Entró sin demoras y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. El Uchiha se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado, al parecer leyendo algo y la observó esperando que ella empezara a hablar.

-Perdona mi intromisión, Itachi-san. No quise molestarte, pero necesito saber si algo ha sucedido.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó el aludido con su calma de siempre.

-Si algo pasó en la misión… Sasori está… raro…

-Aaah… -el Uchiha la miró de arriba abajo como si la estuviera evaluando- nada importante.

-Yo creo…

-Tú no deberías creer, ni pensar, ni deducir nada acerca de alguien que ha dejado de ser tu compañero. La relación que tienes con Sasori es peligrosa para ti y para él. Deberías darte cuenta. Quizá él ya lo hizo y por ello actúa de forma "rara".

-Sasori jamás actuaría de esa forma sin decirme nada. Si quisiera que dejemos de llevarnos me lo diría.

-Sakura, hazme caso. No te metas con quienes deberían ser sólo tus compañeros. Este trabajo es difícil y peligroso.

-No tienes derecho a decirme qué es lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer –no la iba a intimidar su presencia como le sucedía al resto. La pelirrosa no solía ser cobarde.

-No, es cierto. Simplemente te doy un consejo como integrante de la Hermandad.

-No necesito tus consejos –respondió la mujer de forma altiva, cada vez más furiosa por el tranquilo actuar del morocho.

-Por tu bien, Sakura, aléjate de Sasori y dedícate a hacer tu trabajo… -dijo el Uchiha acercándose de manera bastante amenazadora.

-No des ni un solo paso más.

-¿Por qué?, ¿piensas que podrás golpearme al igual que a mi hermanito?, no creas que soy tan iluso.

-¿Vas a hacerme algo?

-¿A la favorita del Maestro y la amante de mi compañero?, jamás. Todo lo que digo, lo digo por tu propia seguridad.

-¿Y por qué te importaría mi seguridad?

-Eres una pobre mujer en un mundo que no está hecho para ti. Sinceramente… porque me das lástima –su mirada confirmó sus palabras y Sakura sintió una gran furia recorrer todo su ser, ¿lástima? ¿Eso generaba?

-Tú qué sabes. No necesito tu lástima… -sólo pudo decir temblando de ira.

-Sé mucho, porque he visto mucho…

El Uchiha la observó. Esa mujer sería la perdición de Sasori. Eso no le molestaba. El problema era que podría ser también la perdición de su hermano. Y eso sí que no lo permitiría. Alguien abrió la puerta de golpe. La mujer se sobresaltó, él ni siquiera se inmutó. Fijó sus negros ojos en Sasuke, éste entró y tomó del brazo a Sakura.

-Será mejor que te vayas a dormir, ya es tarde –le dijo sin quitar la vista de su hermano.

-Sí… -respondió la pelirrosa mirando a ambos. No sabía qué estaba haciendo Sasuke allí, pero pensaba hacerle caso, al fin y al cabo, era obvio que Itachi no le sería de ayuda.

La mujer se fue bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke. Quien luego se volteó para poder enfrentarse a su hermano mayor. No sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de Itachi con respecto a ella, pero no le gustaban para nada.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? –le preguntó.

-Dudando… -respondió éste volviendo a sentarse en su escritorio.

-¿Dudando?

-Sí, dudé en si debería deshacerme de un problema ahora o arriesgarme a enfrentar uno mayor después. ¿Qué te dije de la mujer? –lo último sonó más como una amenaza que como una pregunta.

-¿Piensas que estoy tratando de seducirla?

-Las paredes hablan en este castillo, Sasuke. Recién he llegado y ya me enteré que has estado estos días con ella.

-Entrenando…

-Sí… eso es lo que quieres que todos crean, pero yo no soy tan iluso.

-¿Naruto ha venido a hablarte acaso?

-Deja de jugar con algo tan peligroso. Eso es lo único que diré.

-Tú deja de meterte en mis asuntos. Es lo único que diré.

Sasuke dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse cuando su hermano se cruzó en su camino. El maldito era rápido y silencioso, Sasuke estaba seguro de que aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ganarle.

-Si algo te sucede por su culpa, tendré que matarla, y no me gustaría.

-¿Acaso te cae bien? No me digas que tú también estás interesado en ella…

-En lo absoluto. Aunque me llama la atención que digas "también".

-Ja, simplemente porque tiene muchos hombres que la desean.

-Aaah ya has averiguado todo de ella…

-Las paredes hablan solas en el castillo, hermano, creo que tú me lo dijiste.

-No has averiguado lo suficiente de todas maneras…

-¿Y qué es lo que tengo que saber?

-No es necesario que lo sepas. Limítate a hacer tu trabajo. Mujeres, hay miles en el mundo. No te matara no estar con esta.

-Lo prohibido siempre es tentador, hermano.

-Por algo, es prohibido. No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero –se notaba triste, a Sasuke le recordó otro momento, hacía varios años cuando Itachi sufrió mucho y se veía de la misma forma, infeliz y al mismo tiempo incapaz de poder hacer algo al respecto.

-En serio, me encantaría saber porqué te interesas tanto en ella.

-No es ella, eres tú. No dejaré que algo te suceda.

-Creo que soy lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarme. Ahora déjame salir. ¿O quieres que peleemos ahora?

-Sólo por una vez en tu vida, Sasuke, hazme caso –respondió Itachi casi parecía estarle suplicando.

El Uchiha menor lo observó con el ceño fruncido y algo confundido, luego salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Itachi volvió a la silla donde estaba sentado y pasó una mano sobre la tapa de un libro. Se lo había regalado alguien que significó mucho para él, alguien que le dio todo y que también lo perdió todo a causa de ello. Suspiró, Sasori no tenía oportunidad ya, estaba perdido, pero quizá habían esperanzas para Sasuke…

…

Sakura caminó durante un rato por los alrededores del castillo con la vista fija en el suelo y algo deprimida. Deseaba saber qué le pasaba a Sasori, pero no quería molestarlo. A veces se sentía una niña. No podía enfrentarlo y él tampoco la trataba como a un igual y le contaba lo que le pasaba. Después de tantos años aún le seguía ocultando cosas. Escuchó un ruido y al levantar la vista vio a Naruto, se había detenido y la miraba sorprendido.

-Sakura… yo…

-Está bien, Naruto… no vine a buscarte.

-Me di cuenta… ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, claro –respondió como si no le interesara- mira, haz lo que quieras. Si no vas a entrenar con nosotros, la verdad ya no me importa. No es necesario que te sigas escondiendo o buscando excusas. No sé qué es lo que te pasa conmigo o qué ocultas pero yo… -suspiró cansada- ya no importa…

-Lo siento, sé que quieres que nos llevemos bien y todo… -se acercó un poco a ella. Una parte de su ser le advertía que no lo hiciera pero por una vez no iba a escucharlo- no creo que estés bien, ¿sabes?

-Estoy cansada, cansada de que todos me traten como a una niña, como a una simple mujer que no puede hacer nada sola. Odio los secretos, las mentiras y… -"odio mi vida" estuvo a punto de decir, pero se lo guardó. Naruto no era su amigo y no podía estar confiando en él ni en nadie de la Hermandad.

-No es que quiera esconderte algo, pero es mejor así.

-No lo digo por ti, de todas formas –respondió enojada.

-Aaah… no sé si quieras escucharme, pero yo no te considero débil, ni mucho menos. Tampoco te trato como a una niña. Sé de lo que eres capaz, he escuchado muchas historias sobre ti y tus misiones con Sasori… también pienso que puedes ser aún mejor… -se alejó y miró hacia otro lado, verla en ese estado no le gustaba, pero no podía hacer nada tampoco- solo eso… te dejaré sola, parece que es lo que quieres –el rubio pasó a su lado, Sakura lo tomó de la muñeca para detenerlo. Él la miró.

-Gracias… por alguna razón me has hecho sentir mejor.

-De… nada… -se soltó rápidamente y se alejó sin decir nada más. Sakura lo observó algo confundida.

Naruto era muy extraño. A veces la trataba bien, como en ese momento. Y otras parecía ser una roca que no deseaba tener contacto con nada. Apretó los puños. No iba a sufrir por nadie. Desde que había llegado a ese lugar, Madara le dijo que iba a estar sola y era cierto. Podía tener compañeros de trabajo, amantes o personas a su alrededor, pero siempre estaría sola porque ese era su destino. ¿Por qué preocuparse entonces?, Sasori fue su Maestro, confidente y amante durante muchos años, pero ahora que ya no trabajaban juntos, los lazos se habían roto. Si él ya no quería verla, entonces no la vería.

….

Itachi entró en la habitación de Sasori. Lo observó mientras el pelirrojo guardaba algunas cosas en una mochila.

-Sakura vino a verme hace un rato.

-Lo imaginé. ¿Qué le dijiste?

-La verdad, que era mejor que no se metiera en tus asuntos ni en los de nadie de la Hermandad.

-Un buen consejo.

-No dejaré que ella lleve a mi hermano por tu mismo camino.

Sasori miró a su compañero. Itachi se mostraba siempre frío y distante, pero la verdad es que tenía un buen corazón. Sólo deseaba proteger a su hermano, y sabía que se lamentaba que estuviera allí. Eran iguales. Él también quería cuidar de Sakura y quería sacarla de allí. Sabía lo infeliz que se sentía. Por ella hacía todo.

-Tu hermano es fuerte e inteligente. Sabrá decidir bien.

-Sasuke aún tiene mucho que aprender, es orgulloso, iluso…

-No muy diferente a ti hace años ¿no?

-Supongo, pero maduré más rápido.

-Sí, es cierto pero tu maduración dependió de una relación...

-Y esa relación costó la vida de una persona. No quiero que vuelva a suceder, no permitiré que mi hermano muera…

-¿O que pierda algo importante como te pasó a ti?

-Eso no sucederá… él… jamás le haría daño…

-Ojalá sea cierto… Lamento irme así, pero es lo mejor. Espero sinceramente que ella esté bien.

-La cuidan Naruto y Sasuke, está en las mejores manos. Me guste o no…

- Son jóvenes, pero sé que tienen el potencial para cambiar las cosas. No te preocupes tanto Itachi o terminarás con el cabello blanco.

-Lo mismo te digo a ti. El Maestro quiere verte, no le gustó nada que no fueras a darle el informe de la misión.

Sasori sonrió, tomó unos frascos y los miró con detenimiento antes de responderle a su compañero.

-Lo sé. Aquí tienes, es lo que me pediste –le entregó dos frascos.

-Gracias. ¿Qué vas a decirle?

-Lo que quiere oír como siempre.

-Buena suerte…

Sasori lo saludó con un simple movimiento de su mano y salió dejando su mochila a un lado de la puerta. Primero debería ir a ver a Madara o tendría graves problemas. Tocó la puerta de su despacho y luego de que éste le permitiera el paso, entró. Inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto y esperó.

-¿Qué hacías Sasori?

-Estaba acomodando algunas cosas, Maestro, disculpe que no pude venir antes…

-Itachi ya me informó el resultado de la misión. Como siempre todo salió perfecto. No esperaba menos de dos guerreros tan buenos como ustedes.

-Sus halagos siempre son importantes para ayudarnos a crecer, Maestro.

-Me dijo también que deseabas salir unos días mientras descansaban.

-Si es posible, Maestro, lo agradecería.

-¿Cuál es el motivo?, sabes que la libertad aquí es escasa.

-Lo sé, Maestro. Necesito arreglar algunos asuntos personales… del pasado. Sólo serán unos días.

-Está bien, puedes ir.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

-Por supuesto. Aquí está, Maestro –dejó un frasco sobre la mesa.

-Perfecto, puedes irte.

-Gracias, Maestro…

Sasori salió, mientras Madara fruncía el entrecejo. Una figura oculta entre las sombras apareció a su espalda.

-Síguelo…

-Sí… Maestro…

La figura desapareció igual de silenciosa a como surgió. En la Hermandad nadie era libre. El que se unía debía saberlo. Llegabas a convertirte en el mejor, pero cualquier cosa que quisieras primero debía ser aceptada por el Maestro. Nadie era obligado a entrar en la Hermandad, así que todo aquel que llegaba a ella debía atenerse a esto. Lo extraño era que a pesar de todo siempre llegaban nuevos. Madara sonrió. La libertad era un bien que pocos apreciaban. El problema era que tarde o temprano alguien terminaba por añorarla. En esos momentos era cuando esa persona dejaba de servir. Pocos integrantes de la Hermandad no habían podido elegir. Sakura y Naruto habían sido dos de ellos. A Sakura la había encontrado y a Naruto lo necesitaba. Sasuke e Itachi llegaron luego de la masacre de su Clan y terminaron por quedarse para poder obtener venganza. La pregunta era si aún la deseaban o los años habían terminado por extinguir ese fuego.

….

Naruto se sentó en el pasto y observó unas aves que estaban comiendo, sonrió. A veces se sorprendía a sí mismo cuando cosas de ese estilo llamaban su atención, algo tan simple… una vida simple… sabía que con su forma de ser jamás podría vivir demasiado quieto. No, siempre pensó que sería un buen ninja, uno de esas grandes villas, haciendo misiones, corriendo riesgos, pero siempre por algo bueno. Si fuera ninja no mataría, perdonaría todas las vidas, hasta la más insignificante o la más despreciable, porque era algo valioso, y los errores debían ser pagados mientras uno estaba vivo, eso creía. Él pagaría por todas las vidas que quitó, les traería algo de paz a sus almas en pena, para que pudieran descansar y para que él también pudiera por fin quitarse ese peso que llevaba.

-Ah mira Kakuzu, si es el demonio amarillo… -Naruto miró de reojo a los dos hombres que se acercaban y suspiró con cansancio. ¿Por qué no podía tener un rato de tranquilidad?

-Sinceramente poco me importa este niño Hidan, me voy a mi habitación, tengo que guardar mis nuevos tesoros…

-Pff siempre es lo mismo contigo tu… -cuando Hidan miró a su lado, su compañero ya había desaparecido- bueno… como decía, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí chico?

-Tratando de descansar de personas como tú supongo –respondió el rubio con calma, aunque en su interior se estaba tensando, Hidan era poderoso y peligroso, como casi todos los asesinos.

-Vamos niño, eso es aburrido, estar ahí sentado, sin matar a nadie…

-No tengo tu sed de sangre brujo inmortal –se levantó y se sacudió la ropa, definitivamente ya habían arruinado su tarde.

-Jajajaja, brujo inmortal, siempre con tus lindos apodos. Me enteré que tienes nuevos compañeros. Entre ellos está la favorita del Maestro, ¿qué tal es?, siempre me llamó la atención, si es tan importante debe ser buena…

Sí, Sakura siempre había llamado la atención de todos, que alguien como el Maestro se interesara tanto por otra persona sólo podía significar que era excepcional. Sakura era buena, pero Naruto dudaba que fuera tan poderosa como todos pensaban, tenía que haber algo más, algún tipo de relación que desconocía. Sin embargo, prefería que creyeran que Sakura era invencible, así nadie se metía con ella.

-Lo es…

Hidan se acercó más, llevaba una gran guadaña como arma, la cual se veía bastante amenazante ya que la movía sin fijarse si podía llegar a cortar a alguien. Naruto esquivó el arma sin mucho esfuerzo, a pesar de que Hidan siempre se llamaba a sí mismo "el mejor" resultaba muy lento, el único problema con ese hombre era que no se lo podía matar.

-Me encantaría probar su sangre, sería interesante verla sufrir un poco…

El rubio arrugó el ceño visiblemente furioso, le era imposible no ponerse así cuando alguien realizaba una amenaza hacia Sakura así sólo fuera verbal. Tomó a Hidan del cuello con una rapidez inusual y clavó sus uñas en su cuello con fuerza, estás habían crecido hasta convertirse en garras.

-Jamás se te ocurra tocarle un pelo o sabrás lo que es el dolor…

-No me amenaces niño, sabes que nada me daña por completo, ni siquiera siento dolor…

-Sólo pruébame y encontraré alguna forma para que lo sientas y te arrepientas eternamente.

Lo soltó y dando media vuelta se fue. Sí, habían arruinado su tarde, su día y quizá hasta su semana, porque ahora no podría dormir bien pensando en que ese enfermo quería dañar a su tan querida pelirrosa.

-Naruto… -se giró pensando que golpearía al idiota que lo estaba molestando pero se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Sasori.

-¿Sasori?, ¿qué…

-No tengo mucho tiempo, cuídala Naruto. Hagas lo que hagas, sólo cuídala, y si puedes, dale una vida mejor, una que valga la pena vivir –el rubio frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué hablas así?

-Porque yo no puedo hacerlo… me gustaría… pero no puedo… -Sasori sonrió con tristeza, nunca quiso enamorarse de ella, no quería amarla, sabía que sufriría porque ella jamás lo amaría, pero le fue imposible, odiaba y amaba el día que la conoció- dale la fuerza que necesita y no te arrepentirás, es una buena persona, sólo que no puede demostrarlo en este lugar…

-Sasori… no entien…

-Suerte Uzumaki Naruto, dejo en tu mano lo que es más importante para mí, espero que no me decepciones, a cambio te daré un regalo… -"un último regalo de mi parte".

-¿Un regalo? ¿De qué hablas?

-Tiempo…

Así como apareció, desapareció. Naruto no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada, ni siquiera sabía qué decir a todo eso. No necesitaba que se lo pidieran, él la protegería porque ahora podía hacerlo, pero a ¿qué se refería con tiempo?


	6. Chapter 6

**Aclaraciones: **los molesto antes de la lectura porque no tuve tiempo de responderles a ahsayuni15f gracias por siempre escribirme y seguir la historia espero que este nuevo capitulo tb sea de tu agrado . Y también gracias Nathix.G espero que te siga pareciendo interesante. Y gracias (tarde pero seguro) a por escribirme, no te puedo responder porque no estás registrada así que lo hago por acá. Ahora sí, ya pueden leer XD saludos!

Recuerden que las comillas son pensamientos internos y la letra cursiva son recuerdos.

**Capitulo 6**

Sakura miró por la ventana bastante deprimida. El día estaba horrible, llovía muchísimo y eso hacía que no pudiera salir a entrenar. Últimamente eso era lo único que la despejaba. Ahora su cabeza daba vueltas con las últimas novedades. Sasori se había ido hacía dos días. Poco pudo hablar con él antes de ello. Cerró los ojos y vio su triste rostro.

_-Siento haberte preocupado, Sakura, Itachi me dijo que fuiste a verlo._

_-Sí, y no me dijo nada que quisiera oír._

_-Eso es bastante común en él. Sin embargo deberías hacerle caso, por lo general tiene razón. _

_-Veo que llevas una mochila. ¿Ya les dieron una nueva misión?_

_-No… simplemente tengo cosas que hacer._

_-Y supongo que no me dirás qué cosas…_

_-Supones bien… -Sakura miró hacia otro lado visiblemente ofendida. Sasori sonrió y le tomó el mentón para que lo mirara- te enterarás en algún momento. Lo prometo._

_-¿Qué me ocultas, Sasori? –tomó sus manos con fuerza- ¿acaso ya no confías en mí?, quiero saber qué es lo que te sucede… Siento que me estás abandonando…_

_-Todo lo contrario… -susurró el pelirrojo. Volvió a sonreír y la besó, soltándose de su agarre con delicadeza- siempre confiaré en ti. _

Ella se había quedado quieta, sabiendo que algo andaba verdaderamente mal. Su beso había sido distinto, demasiado. No siguió insistiendo. Conocía muy bien a su sensei. Le mostró una leve sonrisa, lo mejor que podía hacer, ya que hacía mucho que no sonreía de verdad. Él pareció relajarse un poco y se fue, saludando con la mano cuando se había alejado un poco. Nunca miró hacia atrás, como era de esperarse de alguien como Sasori.

-Parece que lo extrañas mucho –la voz de Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos lo cual agradeció.

-¿A quién te refieres?

-A tu maestro. Lo vi irse el otro día.

-Aaah… no… en absoluto…

-¿En serio? Tuvieron una despedida bastante emotiva diría yo.

-¿Acaso me espías Uchiha?

-No, para nada, simplemente pasaba por allí.

-Me sorprende lo mucho que intentas deducir mis relaciones. Primero con Madara, luego con Sasori.

-¿Vas a negarme que tienes algo con ellos?

-Con Sasori no. Tuvimos algo mientras él fue mi sensei. Nada romántico como es de esperarse de gente como nosotros. Con respecto a Madara ya te lo dije, no sé porqué se preocupa tanto por mí, pero no es que yo le esté dando "algo" a cambio.

Sasuke sonrió. Su rostro demostraba que no estaba mintiendo. Le molestó un poco pensar que había estado con Sasori, y al mismo tiempo se alegró porque no hubiese tenido nada con Madara. Suspiró fastidiado, ¿por qué pensaba así?, no era adecuado.

-Bien…

-¿Contento?

-¿Por qué lo estaría?

-No lo sé, quizá por conocerme un poco más.

-Está bien. No me importa lo que hagas de todas formas –"estúpido, claro que te importa si lo preguntas" pensó con odio el morocho.

-Mira no estoy de mucho humor. ¿Qué quieres?

-Simplemente venía a ver cómo estaba mi compañera.

-Realmente eres ciclotímico.

-Nos hemos estado llevando mejor estos días, ¿no te parece?

-Sí… pero nunca pensé que te importaría saber cómo estoy.

-Es simple. Tu estado anímico puede afectar tu desempeño, y por lo tanto, tu efectividad en una misión. Y eso sí me importa.

-Aaah, ya veo. Estoy bien, no te preocupes por eso. Si en nuestra primera misión me viste con dudas o actué mal… te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Ya no tengo más dudas. El Maestro me mostró mi futuro, mi destino y mi lugar.

-Bien…

Sasuke la observó con detenimiento. Se veía más ojerosa y cansada. No estaba bien como ella aseguraba. Todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que esa duda con respecto al bien y el mal si había sido borrada de ella. Lo que fuera que Madara le mostró en esa ilusión la convenció de que no tenía escapatoria. El problema era que las dudas podían volver… y más con alguien como Naruto. El rubio no pertenecía a ese lugar, Sasuke lo supo desde la primera vez que lo conoció, y la misión que Madara le encomendó cuando los puso en un equipo juntos terminó por convencerlo de ello.

_-Sasuke… gracias por venir._

_-¿Necesitaba algo Maestro? –preguntó bastante malhumorado._

_-Te daré una misión aparte de las que tendrás con tus nuevos compañeros –Sasuke frunció el ceño visiblemente más interesado- quiero que vigiles a Naruto. Cualquier cosa que veas sospechosa en él me la informarás de inmediato. Si llegara el caso en que debes actuar, pide ayuda a Sakura._

_-No necesito ayuda para vencer al Uzumaki._

_-Oh, te puedo asegurar que la necesitarás. _

_-¿A qué se debe esto?, si es que puedo preguntar._

_-Conoces a Naruto más que nadie. Sabes que su personalidad es bastante errática y peligrosa. Simplemente lo quiero controlado. Que sepa que su lealtad está con la Hermandad y con nadie más. _

_-Bien. _

Si el Maestro sospechaba de Naruto entonces quería decir que alguna cosa habría hecho. Madara era muy astuto y nada se le escapaba. Una prueba de ello fue su absoluto conocimiento de las dudas de Sakura en su primera misión juntos. Nadie había hablado. Él no, y Naruto menos. La pregunta era ¿cómo lo sabía?

Sakura había vuelto a mirar por la ventana mientras él reflexionaba todas esas cosas. Se percató de que estaba allí parado sin hacer o decir nada por lo que se despidió de la pelirrosa y se fue. Estaba más distraído que nunca. Comenzaría a concentrarse en sus cosas o terminaría igual que sus compañeros.

…

Al otro día, Sakura salió rápidamente de su habitación y se encontró con Naruto. Ambos se miraron con la misma pregunta en mente.

-¿Sabes por qué nos llamó? –dijo el rubio primero.

-No, es extraño que nos convoque a todos.

-Hacía mucho que no hablaba con toda la Hermandad.

Llegaron al patio trasero del castillo, muchos ya estaban allí esperando, el resto que aún estaba en el castillo salió unos minutos después. Sasuke se colocó al lado de ambos y, aunque seguramente se preguntaba lo mismo que ellos, no les habló, simplemente los saludó con un gesto de la cabeza. Madara salió, llevaba su ropa de batalla y también sus armas. Parecía como si se hubiese vestido para salir él mismo en una misión. Sakura sabía que desde hacía años, el Maestro ya no participaba en ellas, no era necesario, contaba con personal suficiente. Él simplemente se encargaba de la logística. Al fin y al cabo era el creador de la Hermandad y su más poderoso miembro. Nadie se atrevería jamás a quejarse.

-Mis hermanos… -pasó la mirada por todos los presentes- los he reunido para hablar sobre ciertos códigos que tenemos. Siempre supongo que todos los conocen, pero al parecer, pueden olvidarse con facilidad, y la verdad eso me molesta –todos se miraron entre sí, esas palabras sólo podían significar una cosa, alguien había traicionado a la Hermandad- uno de nuestros hermanos ha pensado que podía burlarse de mí, creyó torpemente que no me daría cuenta. Una lástima, porque es un miembro que aprecio mucho y que lamento perder. Pero no puedo permitir que estas cosas pasen…

Sakura miró a sus dos compañeros. Naruto fruncía el entrecejo, creyó haberlo visto retroceder un poco, pero debió ser su imaginación, el rubio no era de ese tipo de personas. Sasuke se mostraba impasible como siempre.

-Ordenaré su búsqueda y exterminio y les traeré la prueba de ello. Por ahora quedará en el anonimato la persona de la que hablo, sólo quiero advertirles, mis ojos lo ven todo, yo siempre lo sé. Ustedes hicieron un juramento para toda la vida, nadie los obligó a entrar. Si pertenecen a la Hermandad lo hacen para siempre. La única forma de salir es muerto… -todos se mantenían en silencio, luego de estas palabras, el Maestro levantó la mano en señal de saludo- gracias por su atención, los dejo continuar con sus actividades.

Sakura se mantuvo estática en su lugar: "la única forma de salir es muerto", lo sabía, siempre lo supo, pero qué horrible le sonaba cuando ella quería tan desesperadamente otro tipo de vida. Por supuesto, la tortura de Madara la había convencido de no volver a traicionarlo, pero no podía controlar sus deseos.

-El Maestro quiere verlos. Ya tiene una nueva misión para ustedes –Zetsu había aparecido a sus espaldas. La pelirrosa dio un respingo al escucharlo, mientras los dos jóvenes asintieron en silencio.

-Seguramente nos encargará a nosotros la misión de exterminar al traidor –dijo Naruto de manera sombría.

-O quizá, el traidor es uno de nosotros –respondió Sasuke sonriendo con soberbia y mirando al rubio- vamos.

Naruto pensó que eso no era así. Sabía cómo actuaba Madara. Si los había llamado, era porque el traidor era alguien que conocían, no uno de ellos. Su crueldad no tenía límites y siempre probaba a sus "hermanos".

Al llegar al despacho de Madara, Sasuke y Naruto se sentaron en silencio en unas sillas frente a la mesa, Sakura prefirió quedarse parada. El Maestro los miraba de forma extraña. Luego de un momento habló.

-El traidor está escondido en una cabaña a un día de aquí. Irán allí y acabarán con él.

-¿De quién se trata, Maestro? –preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Lo sabrán cuando lleguen. Simplemente hagan el trabajo. Me gustaría que fueras tú, Sakura, quien se encargara. Al fin y al cabo, tú también tuviste un acto de traición y perdoné tu vida. Esto te dará una lección de lo que sucederá si vuelves a hacerlo.

-Sí, Maestro. Le demostraré que puede confiar en mí –respondió la mujer agachando la cabeza.

-Perfecto, ustedes dos la acompañarán y la ayudarán en caso de que la cuestión se le escape de las manos. Quiero todo el cuerpo del culpable. Aquí tienen el mapa con la ubicación exacta de la guarida del traidor, pueden irse.

-Sí, Maestro –respondieron Sasuke y Sakura. Naruto dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir nada.

Los tres salieron en silencio, Sasuke ni siquiera los miró, se retiró a su habitación caminando con tranquilidad. Por supuesto, él no tenía ningún temor, estaba en el lugar que quería estar y no deseaba nada más. Naruto pensó por un momento que le gustaría ser así, sin preocupaciones, sólo cumpliendo órdenes, sin que la consciencia le impida dormir. Sacudió la cabeza, no, eso no estaba bien, matar estaba mal y no se podía mirar para otro lado, los problemas se enfrentaban al igual que las decisiones que cada uno tomaba. Sasuke algún día se daría cuenta o debería demostrárselo él mismo. Lo lamentó profundamente, aún apreciaba a su antiguo amigo, pero no le quedaban opciones.

-Naruto… -el rubio miró a Sakura, la mujer se había detenido y él, tan inmerso en sus cavilaciones, no lo había notado. Estaba triste, estaba mal, sospechaba la razón.

-¿Si?

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién es? –"Sí" pensó el rubio con tristeza.

-No, hay muchos miembros aquí, podría ser cualquiera.

-Temo que… -pareció dudar en si seguir hablando o no, deseaba que se abriera y le contara sus temores, deseaba decirle que no debía temer, que él haría cualquier cosa por cuidarla, pero no abrió la boca, no era cierto, habían cosas que no podía hacer, y una de ellas era que aún no confiaba completamente en ella. ¿Qué tanto la había convencido Madara?

-Descansa, mañana saldremos, no te conviene adelantarte a nada.

-Sí…

Sakura se fue con paso lento. El rubio dio media vuelta y caminó a su habitación. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar y poco tiempo.

…..

Sasuke se dejó caer sobre su cama, cerró los ojos y decidió que descansaría un poco, pero el ruido de la puerta al abrirse abruptamente lo puso alerta.

-¡Sasuke-kun!, he vuelto… -Karín estaba parada a su lado sonriéndole tontamente. Nunca le había pasado que le molestara su presencia desde el primer segundo de verla, por lo general era luego de pasar un rato con ella.

-¿Qué quieres? –volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Me estas ignorando?

-Increíble que te des cuenta, pensé que no tenías esa capacidad –recordó que Sakura tuvo una actitud bastante similar con él estando en la cama con los ojos cerrados como si no fuera importante, como si se tratara de una basura, sintió la ira recorrer su cuerpo, esa mujer, no iba a permitir que lo ignorara.

-¡No puedes hacerme eso, Sasuke-kun! No sabes lo veloz que corrí sólo para poder ver tu rostro –sintió su contacto y actuó al instante. Tomó su mano y la retorció con fuerza, cuando abrió los ojos tenía el Sharingan activado.

-No vuelvas a tocarme mujer, no te quiero cerca de mí nunca más.

-¿De qué hablas?, Sasuke-kun, me estas… lastimando… por favor…

Apretaba con más fuerza, ella seguía llorisqueando, pero no parecía querer entender razones porque aún parecía querer convencerlo. Bien, si eso es lo que quería, le mostraría lo que significaba un "no" en boca de un Uchiha. La miró fijamente a los ojos, ella se quedó tiesa y se perdió en ellos. La soltó, la mujer cayó al suelo, lágrimas caían por su rostro, se acurrucó en el suelo temblando. Patético. Ni siquiera Sakura había sido tan patética cuando el Maestro le aplicó un genjutsu y seguramente había sido mucho peor de lo que él hizo.

-Sasuke…

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Madara y al instante se paró agachando la cabeza y desactivando su Sharingan.

-Maestro…

-Creo que ya te había dicho cuando eras pequeño que no usaras el poder del Sharingan tan a la ligera.

Madara se aproximó a Karín y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo. La mujer aún temblaba y lloraba sin parar. El Maestro no pudo hacer nada por mejorar su estado, por lo que simplemente le ordenó que fuera a su habitación y se calmara por sí misma.

-Lo lamento, pero no quiso escucharme –trató de defenderse Sasuke.

-Siempre has sido propenso a ataques de ira, necesito que te concentres, es muy importante que de ahora en más te controles.

-Sí, Maestro.

-Me agrada que Sakura y tú hayan hecho las pases, es importante para ella tener una contención en su equipo. Sasori ocupaba ese lugar en su momento, ahora lo harás tú. Ayúdala siempre, aunque creas que no esté bien, ¿entendido?

-Sí, Maestro -¿qué le estaba diciendo?, ¿aunque crea que no esté bien?, ¿qué significaba eso?

-De ahora en más tú serás la persona en quien más confíe. No me decepciones chico, tengo mucha fe puesta en ti.

-No lo haré Maestro, es un gran honor.

-Itachi, no te quedes en la puerta, pasa…

Sasuke no había notado que su hermano había llegado, se preguntó cuánto habría oído y si el Maestro había dejado la puerta abierta a propósito.

-No quise molestar, Maestro –respondió Itachi sin inmutarse entrando y colocándose al lado de su hermano.

-En absoluto, es una linda reunión, ¿no crees?, los tres últimos Uchiha que quedan sobre la tierra. Casi diría algo digno de mención en cualquier libro de historia. El mundo va a recordarnos…

-No me interesa que eso suceda –respondió Itachi, Sasuke lo miró sorprendido, no sabía que trataba así al Maestro, era demasiado impertinente y Madara solía ser bastante iracundo si no se lo trataba como se debía. Pero al parecer sus temores estuvieron infundados ya que el Maestro simplemente comenzó a reír.

-Jajajaja, sí, siempre fuiste así Itachi, sin deseos de más, sin instinto de superación, a veces no pareces Uchiha.

-Supongo que es porque no todos somos iguales, tengo un solo objetivo en mi vida, y sólo eso me estimula para mejorar y crecer.

-Aaah sí… -Madara posó por un instante su mirada en Sasuke y luego volvió a mirar a Itachi- deberías recordar ese objetivo y aprender cuál es tu lugar si no quieres quedarte sin nada por qué vivir.

La mirada de Itachi cambió, se veía furioso, Sasuke pensó que atacaría, parecía estarlo pensando, pero luego su hermano se relajo y sonrió de lado.

-No lo olvido, usted hizo que me fuera imposible no recordar porqué estoy vivo.

-Perfecto, ese era mi objetivo. Bien los dejo, suerte con tu misión Sasuke y no olvides lo que te dije.

-No, Maestro. Gracias, Maestro.

Madara salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sasuke vio que su hermano lo miraba fijamente con cierta tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, sólo pienso en los errores que cometí en mi vida…

-¿Desearías haberla salvado? –sabía que hablar de esa persona hería a su hermano, pero habían veces que le era imposible no pensar en ella.

-No, ya era tarde y me era imposible si quería mantener mi promesa.

-¿Promesa?

-Una que me hice a mí mismo una vez…

-¿Perderías todo por cumplir esa promesa?

-Ya lo perdí, bueno, casi todo…

-¿Qué quieres? ¿A qué viniste?

-A advertirte sobre tu misión.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿tienes una maldita bola de cristal?

-Ya te dije que todo se sabe aquí, que tú seas tan cerrado y no te importe más nada que realizar a la perfección las misiones no quiere decir que los demás piensen igual.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué vas a advertirme?

-Intenta realizar el trabajo tú, o te arrepentirás.

-¿Por qué? El Maestro fue muy explícito, Sakura debe hacerlo.

-Sólo hazme caso o terminarás provocando algo que luego no podrás detener.

-Siempre hablando en clave, si no vas a ser directo no vengas, salte de mi habitación, deseaba descansar tranquilo y aún no pude hacerlo.

-Karín ya está mejor, por si te interesa.

-La verdad no, por algo lo hice.

-No uses tu poder tan a la ligera, Sasuke.

-No eres mi padre para estarme diciendo qué debo hacer. Soy lo suficientemente adulto como para manejarme a mí manera.

-Sí, lo siento, olvide que sólo te gusta que te mande Madara.

Itachi sonrió con sorna y salió de la habitación dejando a Sasuke aún más furioso. Odiaba recibir órdenes, no podía negar eso, pero no quedaban muchas opciones, debía pagar su deuda, el Maestro los acogió en ese lugar cuando se quedaron solos sin nada, obviamente había que darle algo a cambio de esa amabilidad, aunque eso significara matar a todos los que él quería por un poco de oro. Se dejó caer nuevamente en su cama, detestaba los acertijos, y hoy Madara y su hermano le habían dejado muchos.

…..

-Mi señor –Zetsu inclinó su cabeza en señal de saludo, Madara lo miró de reojo, estaba de muy mal humor ese día y seguramente, lo que venía a contarle Zetsu empeoraría las cosas.

-¿Y bien?

-Lo destruyó todo, mi señor, no quedó nada, dejó casi muerto a Orochimaru. Sólo se salvó por su capacidad de regeneración, creo que no contó con eso.

-¡Demonios!, ¡lo quiero muerto! Quiero su cuerpo aquí sobre esta mesa Zetsu, irás con el grupo de Sakura y me lo traerás.

-Sí, mi señor.

-Ese centro de investigación era clave. ¿Acabó con todos los prototipos?

-Sí mi señor, Orochimaru está viniendo para darle el informe completo.

-Dime que por lo menos logró salvar eso…

-Sí mi señor, no sufrió daño alguno.

-Me alegro, hubiese querido torturarlo hasta la muerte, pero sé que Sakura no lo hará, ni siquiera Sasuke… y no tengo tiempo para ir yo mismo, tenemos cosas urgentes que hacer, debemos rehacer los planes. Recuerda a Orochimaru que nadie puede verlo, que venga aquí de inmediato.

-Sí, mi señor.

Zetsu desapareció, Madara se presionó la sien con fuerza, ese día definitivamente estaba empeorando, el maldito había destruido años de investigación y experimento. Sería imposible volver a conseguirlo todo, pero Orochimaru seguía vivo y con suerte esa repugnante serpiente recordaría muchas de las cosas que había hecho. No todo estaba perdido, simplemente era un pequeño retraso. Nunca imaginó que él lo traicionaría.

-La fuerza de los sentimiento ¿eh?, maldito… aunque sea antes de morir recibirás el mayor dolor que existe.

…

Los tres compañeros se encontraron a la entrada del castillo al otro día cuando el sol comenzaba a salir. La pelirrosa los observó. Naruto parecía algo inquieto, se pregunto si sería por la misión o por algo más. Sasuke estaba como siempre: imperturbable.

Salieron de prisa, algo les hacía ir rápido y en silencio. Quizá las palabras del Maestro se habían arraigado en la mente de los tres jóvenes y los hacía pensar o simplemente el hecho de querer conocer a la persona que los había traicionado los tenía ensimismados.

A la noche se detuvieron para comer y descansar un poco. Sakura se recostó y se quedó mirando el cielo entre los árboles. No podía dormir aunque debía. Naruto era el que iba a tomar la primer guardia y luego seguiría ella. El rubio se agachó a su lado y la miró sonriendo.

-No tienes sueño, ¿eh?

-No –respondió la pelirrosa malhumorada- ya sé que tengo que dormir pero no puedo…

-¿Piensas en el traidor o en las palabras del Maestro?

¿Cómo lo sabía? Se sorprendió con el comentario. No esperaba que Naruto fuera a decirle sobre las palabras del Maestro.

-Me di cuenta… cuando te vi la primera vez lo supe… -volvió a hablar el rubio.

-¿Saber qué? –la mujer estaba cada vez más intrigada.

-Que no pertenecías a la Hermandad…

-¿Por qué piensas eso?, no soy la mejor pero…

-No es por fortaleza o habilidad… es por tu corazón…

-¿Mi corazón? Nadie de la Hermandad tiene corazón, yo tampoco…

-Eso es lo que quieres demostrar pero sabes que no es cierto. Todos tenemos un corazón. Es cierto que algunos han olvidado cómo se siente –el rubio miró levemente a Sasuke con algo de tristeza- pero sin embargo allí está… y tú… te sientes encerrada. Asfixiada, en un mundo que no te comprende ni quiere hacerlo. Viviendo como te dicen y sin poder ser libre realmente. Naciste para ser libre…

-Basta… -Sakura miró hacia otro lado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ¿cómo podía ese hombre, conociéndola tan poco, decir todas esas verdades? Sus palabras le habían afectado demasiado para su gusto- eso no es cierto. No quiero que vuelvas a decir esas cosas.

-Sakura siempre hay una salida… no lo olvides…

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Porque no me gusta ver cómo destruyen las esperanzas de las personas. En especial, las tuyas…

Sakura se quedó dura. Las palabras de Naruto eran sospechosas. Madara le pidió a ella que vigilara al rubio, esa era una de las razones por las que lo ponía en el grupo. Y lo que ahora le decía. Se levantó de un salto y se alejó de él. El rubio la miró con sorpresa y quiso acercarse pero ella volvió a apartarse.

-¡No! –miró a Sasuke que estaba acostado más lejos, parecía que dormía, era mejor que así fuera. Por alguna razón no quería que el Uchiha, un fiel integrante de la Hermandad se diera cuenta de esto. Si el Maestro lo sabía pediría la cabeza de Naruto y esa idea le dolía mucho en el pecho- deja de decir esas cosas… es más… no vuelvas a repetirlas –le dijo casi en un susurro- te llevarán a la muerte…

-No le temo a la muerte… -sonrió el Uzumaki- convivo con ella todos los días, vivo de ella y… muerto sería libre…

-Basta Naruto… -se acercó a él tomándolo de los brazos con fuerza- no quiero que muera un compañero mío… yo…

-¿Sólo porque soy tu compañero? ¡Qué decepción! –sonrió divertido- no te preocupes, soy duro de matar… y además… sé lo que hago…

-Eso no es un chiste. No quiero que vuelvas a hablar así, no quiero que digas esas cosas a otros. No puedes confiar en nadie aquí y lo sabes. Tampoco deberías confiar en mí…

-Tú eres la única persona de la Hermandad en la que podría depositar mi confianza… -"en la que deseo depositar mi confianza, no me decepciones Sakura" pensó con tristeza.

-Haces mal. Déjame sola, tengo que dormir.

-Lo siento… no quise… lo siento… -se alejó sin decir nada más.

Sakura volvió a recostarse, ahora sí que no podría dormir. Cerca, Sasuke fruncía el ceño y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

La guardia de Sakura pasó tranquila en el exterior, aunque su interior era otra cosa. Sentía un conjunto de emociones contradictorias que no quería ni siquiera analizar. Se levantó al llegar el turno del morocho y fue a buscarlo.

-¿Sasuke? –lo llamó, él abrió los ojos de inmediato- ya es hora… -dijo y volvió a su lugar.

El morocho se acercó a ella. Sakura pensó que si él también iría a hacerle extraños planteos terminaría gritando mucho.

-Mañana deberás estar preparada, Sakura. Tu credibilidad en la Hermandad está en juego…

-Lo sé…

-Si lo deseas… puedo hacer el trabajo por ti –lo miró sorprendida. No se esperaba que le dijera eso.

-¿Y a qué viene tanta amabilidad?

-Matar a desconocidos es una cosa, algo que de por sí, se nota que te cuesta, pero esta vez nos enfrentamos a un antiguo aliado… alguien que por el simple hecho de pertenecer a la Hermandad es poderoso. Eres buena, pero puede que esto no esté a tu altura.

-No deberías molestarte si algo me sucede, Sasuke… no necesito que me cuiden, yo misma haré este trabajo y les demostraré a todos que soy digna de pertenecer a la Hermandad y que soy fuerte.

-Mmmm, como quieras –respondió el morocho no muy convencido- descansa bien entonces, para mañana, si sigues pensando tanto, el cansancio te jugará en contra.

-Sí…

Lo observó desaparecer en la oscuridad. ¿Cómo demonios se había dado cuenta que no había dormido aún? Se estaba cansando de sus dos extraños compañeros. Aunque una parte de su ser se alegraba que alguien se preocupara por ella, más ahora que Sasori parecía haberla olvidado. Sin embargo eran asesinos. No podía confiar en ellos. Cerró los ojos frustrada. Odiaba no poder confiar en nadie, odiaba pensar en que todos a su alrededor, por más amables que parecieran eran malas personas… al igual que ella.

Siguieron viaje a la mañana a penas salió el sol. Sasuke les había dejado dormir una hora más de lo pautado. El rubio no se quejó para sorpresa de sus dos compañeros y Sakura tampoco, la verdad es que esa hora le había venido muy bien.

Encontraron el lugar señalado en el mapa con un poco de dificultad cerca del mediodía. La zona era difícil de acceder, por algo su habitante la había usado de escondite. Estaba entre montañas con rocas afiladas y resbalosas. Rodearon la casa en completo silencio. Naruto fue quien habló, Sasuke notó que estaba algo impaciente.

-¡Sal de ahí!, sabemos que estás escondido en esta casa. La Hermandad no tolera traidores, venimos a cobrar tu deuda… -la voz del rubio fue bajando de tono a medida que hablaba, parecía no gustarle realmente la situación.

Lo más probable era que deseara que no hubiese nada allí, Sasuke negó levemente con la cabeza, sus dos compañeros eran demasiado blandos, con consciencia… La puerta se abrió y quién salió dejó sorprendidos a los tres jóvenes pero más a la pelirrosa.

-Sasori… -susurró.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Ninguno parecía reaccionar, Sasori se adelantó unos pasos. No había logrado hacer lo suficiente, pero sí les había dado lo que prometió: tiempo. La destrucción de los laboratorios de Madara iba a retrasar todo un largo rato.

-Así que me encontraron… -dijo sonriendo sin mirarlos, su cabello le tapaba la mitad del rostro- ¡qué pena!, pensé que lograría más… supongo que Madara es más astuto de lo que imaginaba.

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué? –preguntó Sakura bajando el arma y acercándose a él.

-No deberías bajar tu guardia frente a un traidor, Sakura, creo que te lo enseñé…

-Tú no eres el traidor… no puedes serlo… -la mano que llevaba el arma temblaba. No sabía qué hacer, simplemente era imposible que eso estuviera sucediendo. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla, tenía que despertar.

-Lo siento –la miró- sólo quería liberarte, darte un lugar mejor…

Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta, lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos pero no las dejó caer. Se puso seria y volvió a levantar el arma contra el pelirrojo. No era un sueño, era la realidad, su realidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La Hermandad no es un lugar para ti… me cansé de ella, me cansé de verte caer día tras día, de que sufras en silencio… pero parece que yo no seré el que te de la libertad –miró a los dos jóvenes que se habían quedado en silencio. Sasuke lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, Naruto con lástima- Naruto… recuerda mis palabras y usa mi regalo con sabiduría.

Sasuke y Sakura miraron al rubio quien simplemente asintió, en sus ojos se veía la tristeza, sabía qué había hecho y lo agradecía, seguiría con su objetivo y lo completaría a como diera lugar.

-Sakura… -habló Sasuke- es nuestro trabajo. Decide de qué lado estarás…

No la amenazaba, le daba la oportunidad de dejar escapar a Sasori e irse con él. Ella lo vio en sus ojos. Por alguna razón ese día él estaba de su lado e iba a ayudarla. Miró a Naruto, éste estaba en silencio y con su mirada fija en Sasori. Quizá esperaba que le dijera que estaba mintiendo al igual que ella. Pero no, Sasori era el traidor… por ella… ¿qué iba a hacer?

-Los traidores a la causa deben morir porque nunca dejarán de perseguirlos… -dijo Sasori a Sakura. Esa era la frase que ella debía decir, lo miró y vio en sus ojos todo lo que necesitaba saber. Asintió seriamente. Naruto pasó su vista de uno a otro sospechando algo.

-Debemos hacer cumplir su sentencia… debo matarlo…

-Deja que yo… -quiso decir Sasuke, pero Naruto lo interrumpió extendiendo su brazo para detenerlo.

-El Maestro pidió que ella lo hiciera. Sólo de esa forma volverá a ser de confianza –dijo el rubio con firmeza. Sasuke quiso replicar, las palabras de su hermano daban vuelta en su cabeza sin parar, pero comprendió a qué se refería el rubio, por lo que volvió a su lugar sin decir nada más.

-Ven, Sakura –dijo Sasori volviendo a entrar en la casa. La mujer lo siguió, mientras que sus dos compañeros esperaron afuera.

Sasuke miró a Naruto, el rubio tenía la vista en el cielo, parecía estar reflexionando sobre algo. Se veía triste y cansado, al igual que Sakura. ¿Qué estaban ocultando? ¿Qué es lo que planeaban? ¿Qué pretendían? ¿Podía confiar en ellos?

-Naruto… -lo miró, en sus ojos celestes vio reflejado el dolor, conocía esa mirada, de chicos el rubio solía ser muy hiperactivo y chillón, pero algunos días, parecía que el dolor ganaba la batalla interior y lo encontraba en la parte más alta del castillo mirando el cielo con tristeza, extrañando algo o alguien que nunca conoció- rodea el lugar, no podemos permitir que escape…

-Kage bunshin no jutsu –recitó su compañero, aparecieron decenas de copias que se repartieron por toda la zona.

-No dejes que nadie escape, ¿entendido?

-Pensé que le habías dado esa oportunidad.

-Eso fue sólo tu imaginación, yo jamás permitiría que un traidor escape.

-Es chistoso que quites algo que no posees…

-Si te refieres a la libertad, no me interesa no tenerla.

-Lo dudo… todo el mundo desea la libertad, casi tanto como la felicidad, y uno no puede existir sin lo otro.

Sasuke volvió a mirarlo. Si seguía hablando así debería reportarlo, esas palabras eran claramente signos de rebelión. Por alguna razón permitió que pasaran, quizá sólo estaba hablando así por la situación en la que se encontraban.

Sakura entró en la habitación, el corazón le latía con fuerza, su mente estaba trabajando sin parar, trataba de encontrar explicaciones, salidas y algo de cordura ya que las tres cosas se le estaban escapando. Su maestro, la única persona en quien confiaba y con la que había tenido algo que podría llamarse relación la observaba con paciencia, parecía estarle dejando tiempo para procesar todo. Iba a enloquecer, lo sabía, necesitaba un plan algo a lo que aferrarse, su única columna, quien la mantenía en pie, se estaba desmoronando y ella caía sin remedio.

-Trata de calmarte…

-No me pidas eso estando en esta situación Sasori, simplemente… -sintió odio contra él, ¿por qué le hacía eso? ¿Por qué la abandonaba?, ella lo necesitaba a él no quería a otra cosa, ¿o sí?, era cierto que deseaba ser libre, pero ¿a qué costo? Esto era demasiado.

_-De ahora en más te convertirás en una asesina Sakura, te enseñaré cómo hacerlo y de esa forma jamás volverás a estar vulnerable, nadie nunca te dañará porque tú sabrás cómo defenderte. _

Madara le había dicho eso al cumplir los seis años, un año después de haberla llevado a la Hermandad, ese día había sentido una gran felicidad, pensó ilusamente, que nunca nadie volvería a lastimarla y que podría proteger a todos sus seres queridos. ¡Qué tonta de su parte! Ya no le quedaban seres queridos y ahora que tenía uno lo iba a perder sin remedio y ella iba a ser quien lo matara. Su mundo, su realidad, era una pesadilla que parecía no tener fin, pero ella lo encontraría. Respirando profundamente para tratar de calmarse y ordenar sus ideas habló.

-No quiero hacerlo, Sasori.

-Tienes que hacerlo. Madara te matará a ti de lo contrario.

-¿Por qué? No quería esto…

-Lo sé, es mi decisión y la verdad es que estoy orgulloso de ella y contento por morir en tus manos… aunque seguramente Madara piense que mi castigo es mayor porque tú seas quien lo aplique, je, nunca entendió…

-¡No puedo matarte! –dijo soltando el arma y abrazándose a sí misma mientras bajaba la vista al suelo.

-Sakura –Sasori la tomó de los brazos con fuerza y la obligó a mirarlo- Madara debe volver a confiar en ti… sé que es difícil, sé que es doloroso para ti, pero no tienes opción – la besó rápidamente, luego tomó un frasco que había en una mesa y lo bebió sin demoras.

-¡¿Qué tomaste?!

-Sabía que no lo harías…

-¡Veneno!

-Te dejé algunas cosas, sabes dónde, úsalas como mejor te parezca.

-Sasori, no puedes dejarme… ¿dónde está el antídoto?

-No estás sola. Confía en ellos, te cuidarán. Sé que lograrás ser libre. Feliz al final. No te preocupes, no le temo a la muerte, porque muerto seré libre al fin, lo único que lamento es no poder estar a tu lado…

La pelirrosa se sorprendió con esas palabras, la noche anterior, Naruto le había dicho algo similar.

Sasori cayó de rodillas, ella se colocó a su altura. El pelirrojo tomó su arma y la colocó en su pecho.

-Madara se dará cuenta… tienes que matarme con tu propia katana.

-No lo haré.

-Tardaré horas en morir con este veneno y sufriré mucho. Tienes que hacerlo como un último favor.

-Eres un maldito retorcido… -dijo a punto de llorar.

-Eres fuerte, nunca la dudes, mi bella flor de cerezo, confía más en ti misma y en tus compañeros. Siempre te amé, tú me mostraste otro camino, no creas que me llevaste a la muerte, piensa que me llevaste a una vida digna, a una que merecía la pena vivir.

-Confiaré en mí y lo intentaré con ellos.

Las últimas palabras las dijo juntando todo el valor que tenía en su interior y mirándolo con decisión. No iba a llorar, no quería que la viera sufrir, habría tiempo para eso luego, cuando estuviera sola. Tomó la katana y sin quitar los ojos de los de él, la clavó en el corazón del pelirrojo. Un golpe certero, no tardó más de unos pocos segundos en morir. Hubiese querido corresponder a sus sentimientos. Decirle que también lo amaba, pero mentirle en el último momento no era su estilo y sabía que Sasori no lo creería. Le sonrió antes de que sus ojos perdieran su brillo. Una sonrisa que no olvidaría. Se levantó decidida y extrajo la katana del pecho del hombre. Sasori le había dejado un legado, se encargaría de cumplirlo. Pero en base a esta experiencia debería ser mucho más cuidadosa. Se preguntó si sería mejor. Sonrió con tristeza mirando el cuerpo de su sensei. Había aprendido todo de él y de Madara. Tenía que ser mejor, no… sería mejor.

-Te lo prometo, seré libre y feliz como tú deseaste. Tu muerte no será en vano, Sasori, juro vengarme.

-Sakura… -Naruto y Sasuke entraron.

La pelirrosa se dio vuelta para mirarlos. A diferencia de lo que los dos jóvenes pensaron, la chica estaba como siempre. No había lágrimas en sus ojos, no había duda tampoco. Frente a ellos limpió su katana.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Sakura?, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Naruto sorprendido por su actitud y preocupado, la verdad es que esperaba encontrarla llorando.

-Por supuesto. Usa el pergamino y guarda el cadáver. –le ordenó al rubio, su voz no titubeó. Asintió e hizo lo que ella le dijo.

-Buen trabajo… -agregó Sasuke observando a la mujer con detenimiento.

-No fue nada, Sasori no quiso atacarme por nuestra antigua relación. Usé eso para acabarlo.

Naruto escuchaba sin decir nada, mientras realizaba los sellos para transportar a Sasori. Una sombra apareció frente a él, Sasuke rápidamente se colocó delante de sus compañeros y apuntó con su katana a quien fuera que había entrado.

-Siempre veloz, Sasuke Uchiha…

-Es Zetsu, Sasuke, baja el arma –respondió Naruto con calma.

-Me sorprende, Uzumaki Naruto, ¿sabías quién era y por eso no actuaste?

-Sabía que estabas espiándonos, al igual que la otra vez... me costó descubrir tu chakra, pero ahora ya está. Viniste para luego poder decirle a Madara que fue Sakura y no otro quien mató a Sasori.

La pelirrosa se sorprendió. Sasuke frunció el ceño ¿cómo supo Naruto eso y él no?

-Es cierto. Me llevaré el cuerpo si no te molesta, Naruto… el Maestro quiere que vuelvan ya a la Hermandad, tiene una nueva misión para ustedes, pero primero quiere hablarles.

-Saldremos en seguida –contestó el rubio con sequedad.

Zetsu desapareció, Sasuke y Sakura miraron a Naruto que comenzó a irse.

-Espera, quiero saber cómo lo supiste –preguntó Sasuke, su orgullo le molestó terriblemente pero la duda lo estaba carcomiendo aún más.

-Simple, Madara no puede ver nuestras mentes, el Sharingan es poderoso, pero no para tanto, tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie... Zetsu es la persona más fiel a Madara y quien ha estado a su lado siempre. Además de que tiene esa habilidad de "aparecer y desaparecer" de la nada. Él era la respuesta más lógica. ¿Te parece demasiado extraño que piense, Sasuke? Ya no soy el niño tonto que conocías, deberías tenerlo en cuenta.

-Je, a mi me parece que sigues teniendo las mismas actitudes –respondió el morocho cruzándose de brazos. Naruto no parecía querer seguir el juego, lo miró con seriedad y dando media vuelta respondió.

-Ya no somos niños y tú tuviste un buen sensei…

Sasuke y Sakura fruncieron el ceño al escuchar hablar de esa forma tan sombría a Naruto, él parecía más afectado con todo lo sucedido que la propia Sakura. La pelirrosa pensó que de todas formas el rubio no había sido del todo franco, ya que dijo que algo de "descubrir su chakra", ¿tendría una habilidad tipo sensor? Eso era sumamente complicado y no todos podían hacerlo…

-Vamos, Madara nos espera… -con estas palabras el rubio dio a entender que la charla estaba zanjada y comenzó a correr. Sus compañeros lo siguieron.

Sakura miró una última vez hacia atrás a la casa en donde había estado viviendo Sasori, en ese momento vio todos los clones de Naruto, éstos desaparecieron y el lugar se cubrió de humo. La mujer suspiró y continuó.

…

Madara los esperaba como siempre, sentado en su silla y muy calmado. Los observó uno por uno al entrar, pero en quien más puso sus ojos fue en Sakura. Esperaba ver en ella algún indicio de tristeza, quizá furia, pero se sorprendió de encontrar a la muchacha más seria y fría que nunca. Los tres se sentaron y esperaron a que el Maestro hablara. Naruto era el que parecía más alterado con la situación, se movía impaciente en su silla, Madara estaba seguro de que en un momento u otro terminaría estallando como siempre. El rubio era demasiado impulsivo y si no fuera porque en su interior tenía algo que codiciaba mucho, ya estaría muerto. Por fin se paró. Sasuke cerró los ojos irritado, ya sabía lo que se venía a continuación. Sakura observó a su compañero con extrañeza.

-¿No piensa decirnos nada? ¿Qué está esperando?

-En realidad te esperaba a ti, Naruto –contestó Madara con calma- sabía que pronto actuarías así… como Naruto…

-¡Por supuesto!, nos manda allá, sin saber quién era el traidor, y resulta que era Sasori. ¿A qué quería llegar actuando de esa forma?

-¿Todavía no lo ves? –Madara señaló con la cabeza a la pelirrosa- Sasori fue el sensei de Sakura por más de seis años, tenía que probar su lealtad. Ella podía estar actuando con él…

-Eso fue cruel hasta para ti… -replicó el rubio golpeando la mesa con su puño.

-No me faltes el respeto Naruto. No olvides lo que somos. La crueldad forma parte de nuestra vida, ¿acaso tienes alguna duda al respecto? Además me parece que la única que tiene derecho a quejarse aquí es Sakura. ¿Tienes algo que decir, querida?

Los tres hombres la miraron. Naruto estaba furioso, esperaba que ella contestara y se quejara. Sasuke parecía tener curiosidad por lo que fuera a decir. Madara como siempre esperaba y observaba para poder evaluarla. Sakura sonrió, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y juntando sus dedos se tapó media cara.

-En realidad quería agradecerle, Maestro. Admito que estos días estuve un poco preocupada por la actitud de mi sensei. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Y cuando lo vi allí, como un traidor, todas mis dudas, todo el cariño que alguna vez sentí por esa persona, todo el respeto, todo murió con él. Nadie debe jamás traicionar a sus hermanos, y eso fue lo que él hizo. Un acto imperdonable.

Naruto se dejó caer en su silla, tan sorprendido como amargado por lo que acaba de oír. Sakura era indiscutiblemente uno de ellos. Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia. Mientras que Madara asintió complacido.

-Perfecto, Sakura, has madurado y veo que te has dado cuenta de cuál es tu lugar… su próxima misión es en un pueblo que está a unos días de viaje. Les dejaré las especificaciones en sus habitaciones esta tarde. Partirán pasado mañana, descansen. Buen trabajo… Naruto quédate, hay algo que tenemos que hablar.

-Sí… -el rubio vio salir a sus dos compañeros, luego de que se despidieran con una inclinación, y miró a Madara con el ceño fruncido.

-Quizá seas el más humano de todos los miembros de la Hermandad, sin embargo, no olvides lo que posees en tu interior y que yo soy el único que puede controlarlo y también que puedo usarlo en tu contra. No vuelvas a discutir mis órdenes Uzumaki Naruto, a no ser que desees pasar el resto de tu vida encerrado y con sellos a tu alrededor.

-Sí… lo recordaré… -contestó con sequedad.

-Lo recordaré, ¿qué?

-Maestro… -dijo entre dientes, odiaba llamarlo así, por eso siempre hablaba de él como Madara, pero también sabía que su enemigo era poderoso, por lo que solo no podía hacer nada. Y al parecer, seguiría solo, ya que su única esperanza, la pelirrosa, era un miembro completo y sin lugar a dudas de la Hermandad.

-Sasori habló de un regalo… a ¿qué se refería?

-No tengo ni idea –contestó con naturalidad, hacerse el desentendido era algo que se le daba muy bien, lo había practicado toda su vida.

-Bien, ya puedes irte…

Dio media vuelta y salió, no iba a inclinarse ante él, eso sí que no.

…

Sakura se dejó caer sobre su cama, y reprimió sus deseos de llorar y gritar. Quería romper todo, pero tenía que ser fuerte si pretendía ganar. Cerró los ojos y vio su sonrisa, la que le dedicó segundos antes de morir.

_-Sensei, tú nunca mientes…_

_-Claro que sí, la mentira es parte de ser un asesino. Debes saber mentir para poder ganar. Debes saber ocultar tus emociones y actuar con calma. Cualquier sospecha puede hacer que tu trabajo no sea efectivo. La mayoría de las veces, los que solicitan nuestras habilidades, piden también discreción._

_-Pero no puedo notar cuando mientes… es imposible… eres muy bueno, sensei._

_-Te dije que me llamaras Sasori, Sakura, no me gusta que me traten con tanta formalidad, me hace sentir viejo y sólo te llevo diez años. _

_-Lo siento –la chica se ruborizó- Sasori._

_-Haremos algo. Tú siempre sabrás cuando miento…_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Si estoy sentado apoyaré mis codos sobre una mesa o mis rodillas y entrecruzando mis dedos taparé la mitad de mi rostro. Si estoy parado pasaré una mano sobre mi cabello de manera casual. Así sabrás cuándo y cómo miento y aprenderás mejor._

_-¡Está bien! ¿Es una promesa?_

_-Es una promesa._

Se abrazó a su almohada y miró el techo de la habitación. Sasori y ella habían compartido muchas cosas, secretos, miedos, cariño… y ahora no estaba. Ella había acabado con su vida, lo había conducido por un camino que terminó llevándolo a un precipicio. Compensaría su muerte y haría pagar a los verdaderos culpables. Tendría que ver qué es lo que el pelirrojo le había dejado antes de morir. El problema era que el lugar estaba un poco lejos y debía encontrar una buena excusa para irse. Decidió que lo mejor sería esperar un poco a ver cómo iban las cosas. Alguien golpeó la puerta. Se levantó de la cama y dejó pasar a quien fuera. Resultó ser su nuevo enemigo. Alguien que una vez consideró su padre, contra quien lucharía por encontrar la felicidad y la libertad.

-Maestro…

-Sakura, vine a traerte los papeles.

-No debió molestarse, Maestro.

A veces se preguntaba por qué era tan distinto con ella. A pesar de lo que todos pensaban, jamás le había insinuado nada. Tampoco era tan fuerte como para ser considerada indispensable, es más, estaba entre los más débiles de la Elite, en lo único que podía resaltar más era en inteligencia, pero Madara era ciertamente más inteligente y astuto que ella, así que tampoco podía servirle en ese sentido. Si lo supiera por lo menos le serviría para usarlo de alguna manera en su contra.

-Quería hablarte algo más, Sakura… espero que no pienses igual que Naruto. No quise ser cruel contigo, sino mostrarte cómo es el mundo. Las personas son traicioneras, hasta en quién más confías un día podría clavarte un puñal en la espalda. No te imaginas lo mucho que apreciaba a Sasori, lo que me dolió su traición, pero no me dejó opción…

-Lo sé, Maestro, y como dije, estoy agradecida por lo que hizo, esa misión me abrió los ojos…

-Me alegro –Madara se acercó a ella y acarició su cabello con delicadeza, haciendo que la pelirrosa sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espalda- cada día estás más hermosa…

El Uchiha pareció perderse en algún pensamiento por un momento, su rostro se deformó y pareció sumamente furioso.

-¿Maestro? –preguntó la pelirrosa algo asustada, ahora que lo veía así, se daba cuenta de lo difícil que sería su tarea.

-Disculpa –sonrió- recuerdos… bien… descansa, querida.

-Sí… -él se fue y ella volvió a sentarse sobre la cama.

Se preguntó si usando los métodos de Karín no sería más fácil eliminarlo, pero negó con la cabeza, eso era caer demasiado bajo, ella no era buena en esas cosas, prefería una lucha frente a frente. El problema era que sería difícil, muchísimo. Madara era inmensamente poderoso. Y sus ojos… apretó los puños con fuerza temblando bajo la impotencia y la furia al recordar las visiones que le mostró hacía un tiempo atrás, para devolverla por "el camino correcto". Esas imágenes fueron espantosas, sacadas de su propia mente. Madara le recordó ese día quién la había salvado, gracias a quién vivía y que le debía su lealtad. Pero la verdad era que cuanto más lo pensaba, más se convencía de que no era ni libre, ni feliz, por lo cual no tenía vida alguna. Madara simplemente la usaba, como a todos, había jugado con su mente durante demasiado tiempo, era hora de decir: basta…

….

Naruto tiró la lámpara de su mesa de luz contra la pared, estaba furioso, más que eso, sentía tanta ira que podría destrozar todo el castillo. El zorro que se encontraba en su interior también estaba exaltado.

_-Vamos, Naruto, libera tu furia, destrúyelo todo terminemos esto de una vez por todas…_

-No quiero, basta…

_-¿Para qué seguir con esta farsa?, quieres escapar ¿no?, bien te ofrezco mi poder…_

-Recuerdo lo que hiciste la última vez que te dejé tomar el control.

_-No, eso es lo mejor de todo, no lo recuerdas. Puedes echarme la culpa luego, no deberías sentirte mal por ello._

-Cuando desperté ese día, todo estaba destruido y tú reías en mi cabeza… eso es lo único que recuerdo y lo único que necesito para saber que no se te puede dejar en libertad.

_-Sabes que las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros, deberías confiar más en mí._

-Lo siento Kurama, no es que no confíe en ti, simplemente deseo conseguir mi libertad por mis propios medios…

Sasuke entró en su habitación sin pedir permiso, interrumpiendo la conversación de Naruto con su demonio interior.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el rubio de mala gana- ¿no te enseñaron a tocar?

Sasuke pasó la vista por toda la habitación. Detuvo su mirada por unos segundos en la ropa desperdigada por todos lados, la lámpara rota, un frasco de leche vencida y una rata que estaba comiendo un sandwich cerca del pie de Naruto.

-Le puse Rat –agregó el rubio mirando al animal como si fuera algo natural que estuviera allí.

-Muy original… -Sasuke entró y cerró la puerta. Siguió mirando a su alrededor, estaba seguro que había oído a Naruto hablar, ¿sería de ese tipo de gente que conversaba sola?

-¿Vas a acosarme? –preguntó el rubio.

-Veo que tu mal sentido del humor ha vuelto.

-¿Qué puedo decirte?, soy naturalmente divertido.

-Idiota a mi modo de ver, pero como quieras. ¿Qué te sucedió?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Estuviste raro durante toda la misión.

-¿Y tú ahora te preocupas por los demás?

-Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Sakura: me importa que las misiones se completen y si ustedes dos no saben controlar sus emociones…

-¡Vamos Sasuke!, nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Te ofreciste a matar tú mismo a Sasori para ahorrarle el problema a ella, también le insinuaste que podía escapar. Ese no es el Sasuke que quieres mostrar. O tu actuación para conquistarla es muy buena, o te estás volviendo más humano…

-No vine a hablar de mí…

-Sí, lo sé, no es nada. No pasó nada.

-Yo también te conozco, ¿sabes? A mi modo de ver sigues siendo igual con un poco más de altura.

-Bastante más altura, crecí unos cincuenta centímetros más de cuando tenía doce y…

-No cambies de tema. ¿A quién te referías cuando dijiste que no tuvimos el mismo sensei?

-A que tu sensei fue tu hermano, quien me parece una persona bastante buena, contigo por lo menos, con el resto es un poco sombrío, pero creo que es cosa de los Uchiha.

-¿Quieres decir que no tuviste mi misma "suerte"?

-Algo así.

-No recuerdo haberte visto jamás con un sensei.

-No suele presentarse en público. Prefiere la oscuridad porque desde ahí ataca…

-Deja de hacerte el misterioso Naruto.

-Y tú deja de intentar descubrir mi pasado. No te hagas el bueno conmigo, ¿crees que no conozco tus intenciones? Sé que Madara te dio otra misión, pero te equivocaste al principio, Sasuke. Cuando volvimos a vernos debiste ser amable, ahora es tarde. No creo en ti, como no creo en nadie de aquí.

-¿Ni siquiera en tu preciada pelirrosa? –preguntó el morocho sonriendo con maldad.

-No.

-Te sorprendió ¿verdad? Esperabas que fuera como tú, que tuviera consciencia… que volviera a hacer lo mismo que en nuestra primera misión. Pero no, es más similar a mí. Y ¿sabes?, ahora me gusta mucho más.

-Es toda tuya si la quieres.

-¿Cambiaste de opinión? Pensé que no ibas a dejarme meterme con ella.

-Sí, cambié de opinión. Vete de mi habitación si no quieres que te saque a la fuerza.

-Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas, pero la verdad es que me iré por las buenas, este lugar es un asco.

Si antes sentía odio, ahora se había incrementado gracias al Uchiha. Se dejó caer en la cama. Si lo había sorprendido la pelirrosa y también decepcionado. Había pensado que era igual a él. En su primera misión había actuado tan distinto. Recordó que también se habían encontrado con Itachi y Sasori en esa misión. El pelirrojo lo había detenido antes de irse con el Uchiha mayor, mientras Naruto salía afuera del hotel a tomar aire fresco.

_-Naruto-san, ¿podemos hablar?_

_-Claro, pero con menos formalidades por favor._

_-Ya veo… lo que cuentan de ti es puro mito, siempre lo supe._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-A ese cruel y despiadado asesino que jamás se arrepiente y que no trata con nadie…_

_-Aaaah, eso… bueno, debo admitir que la gente exagera las cosas… ¿pero que te hace pensar que no soy cruel de todas maneras?_

_-No noto crueldad en tu mirada, ni en tu forma de ser. Estabas preocupado por ella antes. La ayudaste también. Me alegra saber que Sakura tendrá alguien que la cuide._

_-No creo que necesite que la cuiden tanto._

_-Oh, sí, Naruto, necesitará tu ayuda en el futuro y espero poder contar contigo para que estés allí para ella._

_-Si me necesita ahí estaré._

_-Es bueno saberlo, me deja más tranquilo… nos veremos pronto supongo, Naruto…_

La conversación había sido sumamente extraña, pero en ese momento no lo notó demasiado, de por sí, Sasori le parecía una persona extravagante y misteriosa. Sacudió la cabeza, él no era inteligente, las conspiraciones y las palabras con doble sentido no eran lo suyo. Aunque lo que quería involucraba conocer muy bien ese ámbito. Las mentiras tampoco le gustaban, pero había aprendido mucho sobre ellas a lo largo de su vida. Ese sería un error que sus enemigos lamentarían. En lo único que era realmente bueno era en la lucha y en la estrategia. Y eso es lo que usaría a su favor, como siempre. La pregunta era si debería creer en las palabras de Sasori. ¿Confiaría en Sakura a pesar de lo que vio? ¿Estaría ella actuando tal y como lo hacía él? ¿Le daba una oportunidad o pensaba en otra estrategia? Sasori no era estúpido, sabía lo que hacía y conocía a las personas sin mucho esfuerzo… aunque si lo pensaba con más detenimiento no había vivido mucho y fue asesinado por la persona que defendía, eso definitivamente no hablaba muy a favor de su juicio.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Sakura salió a caminar por los alrededores del castillo, la nueva misión sería pronto y la verdad era que no deseaba ir. Si seguía matando terminaría perdiendo la razón. Su vida estaba demasiado destruida. ¿Tendría algún perdón?, ¿valía la pena arrepentirse tan tarde?, luego de haber matado a tanta gente, luego de haber dejado a tantas familias desoladas, luego de haber permitido que se cometieran asesinatos. La única forma que existía para parar todo eso era acabando con Madara. Sin embargo, para ello necesitaba mejorar, y también seguir siendo de su confianza, lo que la llevaba a lo mismo: debía seguir matando. Suspiró, ¿qué diferencia iba a hacer un alma más en su conciencia?

-Una flor de cerezo llegando el invierno, eso sí que es raro –dijo una voz en su espalda.

Sakura dio media vuelta y observó a quien le había hablado con cansancio, era muy usual que intentaran conquistarla con alegorías a su nombre o el color de su pelo, dos cosas que detestaba. El hombre era de cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo, un mechón le tapaba un ojo, su único ojo visible era de color celeste. Sonreía soberbio y se acercaba a ella de forma peligrosa, muy peligrosa, Deidara era una persona en la que no se podía confiar, y para desgracia de Sakura estaba bastante obsesionado con ella.

-¿Qué quieres Deidara?, no estoy de humor para que vengas a molestarme –dijo de mala gana tratando de aparentar calma, ese hombre la perturbaba bastante. Pero no había de qué preocuparse, él era alguien que no molestaría a su consciencia. Podría entretenerse un poco con ese engreído ser.

-Te vi saliendo y te seguí. Estamos bastante alejados del castillo, ¿no te parece?

-¿Y eso qué? –preguntó, su mano derecha se movió lentamente hacia su espalda donde guardaba un kunai debajo de la remera.

-No, no –Deidara apareció a su espalda atrapando su mano- si sacas un arma, esto no será divertido.

-Suéltame ahora –dijo entre dientes.

-Vamos, Sakura, podemos ser amigos, en especial ahora que estás sola… supe que tuviste que matar a Sasori. Ya no tienes a tu protector ni a tu amante. Deberías pensar en buscar uno nuevo.

-No necesito que nadie me proteja, sé hacerlo sola –respondió y de un movimiento rápido se soltó del agarre de Deidara y se separó de él. Que le haya hablado del acto que había cometido la enfureció bastante.

-Qué lástima, no quería tener que obligarte…

Deidara suspiró y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció y apareció a escasos milímetros de la pelirrosa, quien trató de retroceder pero se encontró con que algo entorpecía su paso a su espalda. Miró hacia atrás y se encontró con otro Deidara.

-¿Un clon? –preguntó asombrada, no había visto cuándo lo había hecho.

-Una perfecta obra de arte que estallará si no me obedeces –respondió Deidara atrapando su rostro con una de sus manos. La boca que tenía en su palma sacó su lengua y le lamió la mejilla.

Sakura lo golpeó rápidamente para alejarlo. Pero el clon la atrapó con sus brazos que se estiraron hasta casi envolverla.

-¡Suéltame maldito enfermo!, ¡si me vuelves a tocar…

-¿Qué harás?, ¿vas a ir corriendo al Maestro a decirle lo que hice?, ¿vas a degradarte frente a todos diciendo que tú, una asesina de elite fue vencida y controlada con unos pocos movimientos?, no lo creo, Sakura, eres demasiado orgullosa para eso. Debo admitir que estoy algo decepcionado, me esperaba mucho más. Supongo que te atrapé algo distraída… mejor para mí, podré disfrutar mucho esto…

Sakura casi rió para sus adentros qué estúpido, pensaba que iba a tenerla con tanta facilidad. No había llegado a la elite de pura casualidad, tenía fuerza, destreza y astucia. Siempre había una forma de escapar, sólo había que esperar el momento adecuado, mientras tanto, había que actuar como una mujer indefensa.

-No me parece muy correcto lo que estás haciendo, Deidara. Odio ver cómo te aprovechas de las mujeres –una sombra apareció detrás del rubio que abrió su ojo visible muy grande al escucharlo.

Sakura también se sorprendió, no se esperaba que esa persona viniera a ayudarla. No temía a Deidara, pero a él sí, conocía muchas historias, sabía de su tremenda crueldad. Llevaba unas vendas que cubrían su boca. Había gente que decía que devoraba a quienes asesinaba. No sabía si era mentira o no, pero el simple tono de su voz hacía que cualquiera sintiera un tremendo temor y respeto hacia él.

-Zabuza… -Deidara sonrió y se alejó- no sabía que habías vuelto de tu misión.

-Fue bastante simple… recién llego y debo encontrarme con esta situación. ¿Por qué no la liberas y sigues tu camino, Deidara?

-Si… jeje… sólo estábamos jugando…

-Me imagino, espero no volverte a ver jugando de esta forma. De lo contrario –levantó su mano y tocó la empuñadura de la gran espada que llevaba en su espalda- tendré que encargarme de ti…

-No volverá a pasar…

Deidara hizo desaparecer al clon y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Sakura se quedó paralizada observando a su rescatador o quizá su nuevo torturador, no sabía qué pensar de ese hombre.

-Había oído que eras una buena asesina, Sakura Haruno, sin embargo, me siento un poco decepcionado si semejante idiota te atrapa. No es usual que Madara se equivoque en la elección de sus hombres…

-Me tomó por sorpresa, debo admitir… -mintió, prefería quedar como una tonta, en ese mundo era mejor pasar desapercibidos, si llamabas demasiado la atención, los leones podían venir- sé que eso son vanas excusas para gente como nosotros, que debemos estar siempre preparados y…

-Está bien, no soy nadie para juzgarte. Aunque si hubieses sido mi alumna ya estarías muerta. Sasori fue demasiado blando contigo, al igual que Madara.

-¡Sakura! –Naruto corrió hacia ellos y se interpuso entre ambos con su katana apuntando el cuello de Zabuza- aléjate de ella –le dijo entre dientes.

-Tranquilo, Naruto, acabo de salvar a tu compañera. No pensaba hacerle nada –Zabuza levantó las manos en señal de rendición, Sakura pudo notar que sonreía debajo de las vendas.

-¿Por qué será que dudo de tus palabras?

-La verdad, no lo sé, siempre te dije que debías ser más relajado…

-Siempre me resultó difícil estar relajado al lado de semejante sensei –respondió el rubio. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Zabuza había sido su maestro?, ahora entendía las palabras que había dicho Naruto en la cabaña.

-Jajaja –Zabuza rió- nunca pensé en matarte, eres demasiado valioso para el Maestro… bueno tú exactamente no… pero me entiendes ¿verdad chico?

El rostro de Naruto pareció deformarse por la ira. Tenía los puños apretados con fuerza y se notaba que le costaba hablar. Sakura se acercó a él e intentó colocar una mano en su hombro pero antes de llegar a tocarlo, el rubio volvió a hablar.

-Sakura, por favor, vuelve al castillo…

-Sí… -la pelirrosa se fue sin decir nada más, se notaba la tensión a kilómetros y prefería no meterse en los asuntos de esos dos.

Zabuza la observó alejarse aún más divertido, ahora sabía que su pequeño alumno no les había contado nada a sus compañeros sobre lo que poseía en su interior.

-Si quieres impresionarla, primero debes salvarla de una amenaza verdadera, Naruto. No quedarte mirando desde las sombras…

-No quiero impresionarla, simplemente la protejo de verdaderas amenazas.

-¿Dices que ella podría haberse deshecho de Deidara por su cuenta? Interesante…

-No dije nada.

-Pero si no hiciste nada a pesar de estar cerca –el rubio frunció el entrecejo, lo había descubierto como siempre- Naruto el salvador, siempre preferiste ese título al de Naruto el asesino. Sin embargo, el segundo es tu verdadero nombre. Tú no naciste para salvar, sino para matar, es increíble que luego de tantos años no hayas logrado captar la idea, y pensar que me esforcé tanto por inculcártela.

-Soy algo lento –respondió el rubio riendo de lado.

-Lo sé, un alumno bastante fallido, le advertí a Madara, pero está demasiado obsesionado con ese demonio que posees para ver la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad? –preguntó Naruto confundido.

-Que eres el más peligroso de aquí, porque tus ideales, que no fueron los que yo te enseñé, algún día nos llevarán a todos a una guerra, una lucha a muerte por nuestra salvación y la continuidad de esta Hermandad.

-Como si a ti te interesara la Hermandad.

-Me gusta mi trabajo… un cambio de jefe no me molestaría, sí me molestaría la aniquilación de este lugar… a propósito, deberías advertirles a los nuevos integrantes de tu equipo sobre tu pequeño zorrito.

-Se enterarán sólo si es necesario…

-O cuando vuelvas a descontrolarte… -Zabuza lo miró fijamente, pero no hubo ningún cambio en el rostro del rubio, había aprendido algunas cosas bastante bien. Le gustaría saber si ya podría controlarlo, pero al parecer de esta forma no lo sabría.

-Debo ir a buscar algo nuevo que hacer, así que dejaremos esta charla para otro momento.

-No quiero volver a verte cerca de ella nunca más –dijo el rubio cuando Zabuza pasó a su lado, sus ojos estaban rojos con la pupila recta, el odio lo invadía, ver a esa persona lo enfermaba y enfurecía. Zabuza entendió que quizá aún no lo controlaba, una gran lástima.

-Ya te dije, la estaba ayudando con un pequeño problemita que tenía, no pensaba tocarle un solo pelo. Sé lo que sientes de ella, toda tu vida has sentido lo mismo, se nota en tus ojos. Ten cuidado, si Madara llega a enterarse, date por muerto. Nadie toca a su preciado tesoro sin su permiso, y estoy seguro de que no quiere que tú justamente te le acerques.

-¿Preciado tesoro? –preguntó Naruto.

-Sabes muy poco, chico. Sólo te diré que si deseas destruir a Madara, primero debes destruir todo lo que él más aprecia. Pero claro, allí te encontrarás con un conflicto de intereses, me pregunto qué será lo que elijas. ¿La libertad o ella?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Creo haberte educado bien, descúbrelo por tu cuenta. Si pretendes un cambio primero debes informarte.

Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido, Zabuza volvió a sonreír y con un gesto de su mano se despidió de su antiguo alumno.

…..

Al otro día, los tres jóvenes se subieron a sus respectivos caballos, el viaje era algo largo y para aparentar deberían ir sobre los animales. Zetsu le entregó a Sasuke unos papeles. Y luego habló con los tres.

-La persona que ha pedido el trabajo desea que primero averigüen dónde se encuentra su hermana. Al parecer el objetivo se la ha llevado. Ese hombre trafica con personas. Obtengan la ubicación de la mujer y luego acaben con el objetivo. Traigan su anillo con su sello como prueba, es algo de mucho valor para él y sólo muerto alguien se lo podría quitar. Tiene mucho dinero y hombres a su cargo. Será difícil, pero sé que no imposible, al fin y al cabo, son la elite…

-Si la mujer está allí ¿tenemos que ayudarla? –preguntó Sasuke con cierta molestia, no le gustaban las misiones de rescate.

-Sólo libérenla…

Los tres asintieron y luego partieron. No dijeron nada durante las primeras horas del viaje. Luego Sasuke los hizo detenerse.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el rubio.

-Quería decirles cuál es el plan.

-¿Plan?, ¿ya tienes un plan? –Naruto lo miró asombrado.

-A decir verdad, lo estuve preparando desde que nos dieron la información de esta misión –Sasuke mostró unos papeles a sus compañeros, eran planos de una gran fortaleza- el objetivo desea mejorar su fortaleza y para ello contrató a un muy conocido constructor. Él estuvo diseñando el lugar para poder luego empezar la obra.

-¿Cómo supiste eso? –preguntó Sakura.

-¿Cómo pudiste averiguarlo en menos de un día? –agregó Naruto mirando a Sasuke como si fuera un loco- ¿duermes de vez en cuando?

-Tengo mis contactos –respondió cortante Sasuke- Ayer pude encontrar al hombre. Hablé con él y le conté parte de la situación.

-¿Le dijiste que eres un asesino?

-No, idiota, le dije que soy un ninja que fui contratado para rescatar a las personas que el objetivo tiene. El constructor no sabía nada de lo que hacía este hombre así que de inmediato me ofreció su ayuda. Me contó sobre sus ideas y que en estos días iba a viajar a la fortaleza para encontrarse con el objetivo y terminar de arreglar las cosas. Nosotros nos haremos pasar por él y su esposa para poder entrar y obtener la información que nos piden.

-Nosotros te refieres a ti y a Sakura, ¿yo qué se supone que voy a hacer?

-Tú te harás pasar por un ninja que nos acompaña para protección, los caminos están peligrosos estos días.

-Genial –dijo el rubio sarcástico.

-¿El objetivo conoce al constructor y su esposa? –preguntó Sakura.

-Al hombre sí, como ya lo he visto, no tendré problemas para poder hacer un jutsu de transformación. Tú conviértete en quien quieras, aunque si es una mujer linda mejor, si no hay otra opción, tendrás que seducirlo.

-Bien, no hay problema.

-¿Seducirlo?, yo no voy a dejar que…

-¡Naruto! Dije si no hay otra opción –lo calló Sasuke.

-No se preocupen por mí, chicos, sé cuidarme y sé cómo hacer mi trabajo –respondió Sakura.

-Perfecto –Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

-Los caballos tienen que descansar, nos quedaremos un rato aquí y luego seguiremos camino.

-Bien. Voy a revisar los alrededores –dijo Naruto y desapareció.

-No creo que sea necesario que tengas que seducir al hombre, así que no te preocupes –le dijo Sasuke a la pelirrosa.

-Ya te dije, no tienes que preocuparte.

-No me gusta pensar que tendrás que hacer eso –respondió el morocho acercándose a ella con una sonrisa bastante maliciosa en el rostro.

-¿Acaso mi marido constructor hará una escena de celos? –preguntó Sakura sonriendo. Sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no le importaba demasiado, la verdad era que necesitaba estar con alguien y si Sasuke pretendía algo de ella, no le constaría demasiado trabajo obtenerlo.

-Quizá si… ¿te molesta? –continuó él hasta llegar a estar tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su respiración en el rostro.

-En absoluto, me halaga.

Sasuke sonrió y tomó su mentón para poder atraerlo hacia él.

-Ejem… -Naruto los interrumpió, Sasuke sonrió y separándose de ella miró al rubio- ¿los molesto? –preguntó bastante enojado.

-Sí, bastante… pero eso sucede todo el tiempo –contestó Sasuke sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Naruto frunció el entrecejo. Sakura se mantuvo en silencio ¿en qué estaba pensando?

-Una lástima, pero no podemos quedarnos para que se sigan entreteniendo. Hay ninjas cerca, y no son cualquiera, son ninjas de Konoha.

-¿Konoha?, ¿qué hacen por aquí?

-¿Quieres ir a preguntar?, no tengo ningún problema, son tres y uno es el ninja copia Kakashi.

-El portador del Sharingan que no es un Uchiha –susurró Sasuke con odio apretando los puños con fuerza- ya he luchado contra él… puedo…

-Sasuke… -Sakura apoyó una mano sobre su brazo- será mejor que nos vayamos, no debemos meternos en luchas innecesarias, somos sombras, recuerda, no debemos alertarlos…

-Si… -respondió el morocho volviendo a la normalidad. Hacía unos años atrás había tenido que pelear contra ese ninja, era sumamente bueno y casi le cuesta la vida, pero por lo menos había logrado robarle un excelente jutsu que él luego perfeccionó, el Sharingan tenía múltiples ventajas. A Kakashi le llamaban el ninja copia, "el que le roba a un ladrón… pensó en ese momento.

-Perfecto, entonces vamos –dijo Naruto subiéndose a su caballo.

Sus dos compañeros lo imitaron y pronto estuvieron lejos de ese lugar. Sakura agradeció la interrupción del rubio. Lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, estaba mal, ella no debía meterse con el Uchiha, él era igual a Madara, uno de sus más fieles asesinos. Alguien peligroso. Sin embargo sus sentimientos la traicionaban, sentía algo por él. Con el pasar de las semanas cada vez lo notaba más. Le gustaba estar a su lado, entrenar con él y hasta tener esas charlas con doble sentido que a veces tenían. Era intrigante y muy sexy. Miró a Naruto que estaba más callado que de costumbre y aún más serio. Si Sasuke era intrigante, Naruto lo era aún más. Sabía tan poco de él. Habían demasiadas cosas raras en ese hombre. Muchos secretos lo rodeaban y al mismo tiempo parecía tan abierto y simple. Las veces que habían hablado… sintió como si el rubio fuera más similar a ella, como si también quisiera escapar de la Hermandad. Se preguntaba hasta qué punto estaría hablando con la verdad. Porque había que tener en cuenta que era un asesino como todos y también un buen mentiroso. Su Maestro también había dicho algo interesante, supuestamente Naruto era importante para el Maestro, pero por algo que no terminó de decir, ¿qué sería?

Se hizo de noche y decidieron parar para poder descansar un poco. Sakura se sentó sobre una roca agotada, el viaje en caballo la cansaba más que ir por sus propios medios por la falta de costumbre. Sasuke fue a revisar los alrededores por lo que se quedó sola con el rubio, quien no parecía tener intenciones de hablar a diferencia de otras veces y hasta se veía más enojado.

-Naruto… yo… quería hablarte de lo de hoy, más temprano cuando nos viste a mí y a…

-No te preocupes, si quieres tener un… algo con ese no diré nada. No soy un soplón y no me beneficia en nada serlo.

-Gracias… igual, Sasuke y yo no…

-No quiero saberlo, Sakura –la cortó bastante seco- tus cuestiones no son de mi importancia. Trabajamos juntos porque Madara lo ordenó de lo contrario ni siquiera hablaríamos, así que ¿por qué te molestas por explicarme esas cosas? –le molestaba demasiado y le dolía aún más, ¿por qué tuvo que fijarse en ella? todo sería más fácil si no se sintiera así.

-No es eso –ella también se estaba irritando, ¿por qué la trataba así de pronto?- estás actuando bastante extraño desde hace rato…

-No estoy de humor, eso es todo –lo pensó mejor, ¿y si era más cruel con ella? quizá así terminaría odiándolo y él se libraría de esos sentimientos- En realidad este es mi humor, acostúmbrate.

-Es extraño, las veces anteriores no actuabas de esta forma… ¿es por lo de tu maestro? –pensó que quizá la cosa sería más profunda. Era obvio que él no podía estar celoso ni mucho menos.

-¡No lo llames así! –gritó furioso- ese… ser… no es nada mío. Es sólo una bestia cruel y repugnante. No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a él. No es de fiar…

-Sólo me estaba ayudando.

-Dudo que hayas estado en un verdadero riesgo, él también lo sabía, ¿crees que es tonto?, sólo trataba de acercarse a ti.

Sakura se sorprendió con sus palabras. Al parecer conocía más de sus habilidades de lo que pensaba y también confiaba en ellas. Ahora que lo pensaba quizá Naruto hubiese visto el ataque de Deidara pero esperaba que ella misma se pudiera deshacer de él. Cosa que hubiese hecho tarde o temprano si no hubiese sido por la intromisión de Zabuza.

-¿Por qué querría acercarse a mí?

-¡Es obvio! –gritó exasperado pero luego calló. En realidad era obvio para él. Su antiguo maestro quería acercarse a la persona que más le importaba, por simple diversión, para seguir probándolo. Aunque también podía haber otra razón y esa fue la que dijo al final- por Madara. Todo el mundo piensa que eres importante para él. Zabuza siempre tiene un as en la manga. Para todo. Nunca deja nada al azar. Esa es una de sus mejores características, la que lo hace uno de los mejores.

-¿Por Madara?, no entiendo por qué todos siguen pensando que soy importante para él.

-Deja de mentirte a ti misma Sakura. Es más que obvio, con lo que hiciste en nuestra primera misión cualquier otro ya estaría muerto o con una tortura mucho peor que la que sufriste.

-Tú no sabes lo me hizo en ese momento… -contestó con ella con sequedad- lo que me mostró fue peor que cualquier tipo de tortura física para mí. Madara no tiene ningún tipo de preferencia conmigo. Me conoce mejor que muchos y por eso sabía qué era mejor como castigo para mí.

-Como quieras, sigue pensando así –contestó el rubio dando media vuelta para alejarse.

Sakura quiso detenerlo pero justo llegó Sasuke. Los miró a ambos con cierto recelo pero luego se sentó.

-Parece que los de Konoha no nos buscaban porque ya no los veo. Descansaremos y ya mañana estaremos llegando a la fortaleza.

-Bien –respondió Naruto- yo hago la primer guardia.

-Como quieras. Despiértame en dos horas –contestó el Uchiha recostándose en su bolsa de dormir.

Sakura se limitó a hacer lo mismo, ¿qué caso tenía discutir con Naruto? Nadie lo entendería jamás. Madara podía ser distinto con ella porque la crió más que a cualquiera. Pero eso no le impedía ser cruel y malvado si era necesario. Cerró los ojos recordando una tarde cuando era pequeña.

_La pequeña Sakura miraba por la ventana de su habitación mientras Naruto y Sasuke entrenaban, pero más que entrenar, los dos niños se divertían. Tenían su misma edad, le gustaría tanto estar ahí con ellos. Deseaba tener amigos, poder charlar con otros niños._

_-Papá, ¿por qué no puedo ir a jugar? _

_-Porque debes aprender Sakura. La reina no debe jugar con los peones._

_-¿La reina?_

_-Sí, mi pequeña reina –Madara le sonrió arrodillándose para estar a su altura- tú me perteneces ahora Sakura. Harás lo que yo te diga, no querrás hacerme enojar ¿verdad?_

_-No, en absoluto papá, yo… simplemente pensé que quizá si tenía más amigos, sería más divertido… estoy aburrida aquí…_

_-Oh, mi niña, eso es muy cierto, este lugar no es un lugar donde deben estar los niños. Porque aquí no jugamos. Esos dos de ahí abajo son mis subordinados, su vida también me pertenece. Ambos son importantes pero no tanto como a ti, ellos son prescindibles llegado el caso . En cambio, si a ti te sucede algo… papá se pondrá mal. Y puede que si sales afuera, sin mi protección, te pase algo. ¿Recuerdas lo que es estar sola sin protección Sakura?, ¿recuerdas ese día?_

_Sakura se puso a temblar, sí, lo recordaba muy bien. Sus padres habían sido asesinados por un hombre malo, su casa se incendiaba y ella no podía salir, no había nadie para ayudarla. Si no hubiese aparecido Madara, su nuevo padre, estaría muerta._

_-Sí… lo recuerdo._

_-Cuando seas mayor, cuando sepas defenderte, te dejaré jugar con quien quieras, a cambio deberás hacer lo que te ordene. Ese es el trato, ¿sí?_

_-¿Podré jugar con ellos? –señaló a Sasuke y Naruto que ahora volvían a la pelea. El morocho esquivaba los golpes de su amigo rubio con mucha eficacia, en cambio el otro, totalmente descoordinado tropezaba y se tambaleaba como si no pudiera controlar sus piernas._

_-Sí mi niña, con ellos especialmente podrás jugar todo lo que quieras, y cuando sea el momento volverás a mi lado. La reina necesita de un rey que la proteja. Y yo te prometo que siempre tendrás a alguien que te proteja._

_El rostro de Madara se volvió algo triste. Sakura nunca lo había visto así. Lo abrazó, para poder alegrarlo, sabía que eso le agradaba. _

_-Tranquilo papi, todo estará bien, te prometo que viviré para servirte y cuando sea el momento haré lo que me pidas, todo sea por el bien de mi papi el salvador. _

Sakura abrió los ojos de pronto. "Hacer lo que él quisiera"… eso lo hizo por mucho tiempo. Si tanto deseaba protegerla, ¿por qué le hacía vivir esa vida?, ¿por qué la mandaba con esos dos y le ordenaba que los vigilara? Padre… hacía mucho que ya no lo llamaba así. Cuando decidió que esa no era la vida que pensó que Madara le daría. Cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor para saber que no estaba haciendo lo correcto. Cuando vio que se había convertido en la misma persona que le arrebató su vida, cuando mató por primera vez y se volvió una asesina. Ese día comenzó a llamarlo Maestro como lo hacían todos los demás.

Naruto se sentó de espalda a sus compañeros, con cierta melancolía miró hacia atrás, la pelirrosa no dormía aún, sabía que le costaba bastante conciliar el sueño. Si ella lo odiaba sería más fácil olvidarla, pero le dolía mucho pensar que pudiera sentir algo así por él. Madara era cruel al extremo, ponerlos juntos era una tortura constante algo que no sabía por cuánto tiempo iba a soportar. Podía mostrarse frío y calculador, quizá más callado y solitario. Sacudió la cabeza con una media sonrisa, él no era así, ¿a quién iba a engañar?

_-Tienes la capacidad de autotorturarte más grande que he conocido. _

Sonrió un poco más, Kurama tenía razón, mejor dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso, ya vería cómo resolver lo demás.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Los tres asesinos llegaron a las puertas de la gran fortaleza de su objetivo. El señor Makoto era un hombre sumamente poderoso que había labrado sus riquezas vendiendo esclavos. Ninguno pudo disimular su admiración ante semejante estructura, el castillo donde ellos vivían era magnífico pero este era mucho mejor, tenía una mezcla de belleza con poderío, al arquitecto era alguien con gran visión y que al mismo tiempo conocía sobre cómo defender un lugar. Sería sumamente difícil, sino imposible para un ejército entrar, pero ellos eran mucho más astutos y estaban muy bien entrenados como para temer por esos detalles.

El cuerpo de los tres se tensó al presentir una amenaza inminente, pero sólo uno de ellos se movió. Naruto detuvo una flecha a sólo milímetros del rostro de Sasuke, que, aunque en su interior no se había inmutado, tuvo que fingir una cara de sorpresa. Sakura observó a ambos y también actuó sorprendida. Naruto era un excelente guardián, podían estar seguros de que nada los tocaría jamás mientras él estuviera allí con el objetivo de protegerlos. Sin embargo, ¿quién los había atacado?

-¡Alto! – un hombre de mediana edad y bastante corpulento apareció en la muralla que daba a la entrada del lugar- no disparen… ¡Señor Masuke!, disculpe la torpeza de mis guardias, me alegro que tenga a alguien tan habilidoso cuidando sus espaldas, sino ya no podría contar con usted, mis arqueros son muy buenos, jejeje.

-Señor Makoto, estuve a punto de morir infartado. Espero que esto no vuelva a pasar, por suerte contraté a este hombre por si nos encontrábamos con algún ladrón en el camino.

-Han llegado antes de lo esperado, por lo cual sorprendieron a mis guardias, por favor, pasen, las puertas de mi fortaleza están abiertas para los amigos…

Sasuke miró de reojo a Naruto, quien ocultó su rostro bajo la capucha que llevaba. Estaba todo vestido de negro con una capa del mismo color. Quiso agradecerle, pero luego lo pensó mejor, no tenía por qué agradecerle nada, el trabajo del rubio era ese, así que debía cumplirlo a la perfección para que ellos pudieran seguir con el plan. Comenzó a caminar, seguido por Sakura, Naruto se retrasó unos momentos para poder ir más alejado y vigilar desde la distancia.

El rubio observó la espalda de la pelirrosa, interpretaba su papel de mujer sumisa de manera espléndida. La cabeza levemente gacha, los hombros hacia abajo, un paso por detrás de su marido, y seguramente, aunque no pudiera verla, llevaba una leve sonrisa de complacencia. Reaccionó por instinto ante la flecha y agradeció ello, de lo contrario, el morocho estaría muerto. No debía moverse, ya que supuestamente tenía los reflejos de un hombre común, sin embargo, le sorprendió que ni siquiera pestañeara. ¿Acaso confiaba ciegamente en él?, era extraño de su parte entregar su vida en manos de alguien que ya no conocía bien, quizá en su interior admitía que Naruto era bueno y lo respetaba, o quizá no valoraba demasiado su vida. ¿Podía ser esto último?, Sasuke tendía a ser muy meticuloso, nada se le escapaba, controlaba todo su entorno, siempre un paso por delante… había una tercera opción, y era que pensaría que podía esquivar esa flecha si veía que Naruto no llegaba a atraparla. ¿Podía ser tan arrogante?, una flecha por más malo que fuera el arquero, era muy veloz, y aunque un experto podría esquivarla o atraparla, habían límites de tiempo, Sasuke no podía detener el tiempo, Naruto frenó la flecha a escasos milímetros de su rostro… no… de alguna manera lo más lógico para pensar era que el morocho confiaba en él, y por un momento, eso lo alegró, porque, aunque jamás lo admitiera, significaba que lo consideraba un igual y un rival digno. Sasuke Uchiha no pondría su vida en manos de cualquier persona. Sacudió la cabeza, no estaba allí para eso, tenían una misión, y esta vez se trataba de alguien de quien se podía prescindir, ya que ese hombre Makoto era ruin y una horrenda persona. No haría nada por frenar el asesinato, esta vez ayudaría en lo más que pueda. Esperaba que Sakura estuviera bien, al fin y al cabo, esta misión también podría dañarla, ya que ese hombre esclavizaba mujeres, algo muy similar a lo que ella había vivido y vivía cada día.

Sakura se limitó a caminar lentamente con la cabeza gacha, el kimono no la ayudaba demasiado a ir más deprisa de todas formas. Observaba todo de reojo, no perdió detalle del lugar en el que estaban entrando. Cuando Makoto se presentó frente a ellos apretó los puños con fuerza. Naruto se colocó a su lado y disimuladamente le rozó con sus dedos una mano. Ella lo miró y él con un simple gesto de su mirada le dio a entender que debía calmarse. Sakura pestañeó, era increíble cómo ese hombre leía todo su ser. Parecía que jamás le quitaba un ojo de encima. Tardó unos segundos en desviar la mirada de sus ojos, tenían un color tan hermoso, y brillaban con una calidez que no era normal en un asesino. Oyó a Sasuke hablar con Makoto, pero no podía concentrarse. Naruto retrocedió un paso para ubicarse tras ella y volvió a ocultar su rostro tras la negra capucha. Su presencia la ponía nerviosa, la desestabilizaba completamente, hacía que todo su alrededor pareciera poco importante, ¿por qué se sentía así a su lado?, ¿qué era lo que le estaba pasando?, con ningún hombre sentía ese tipo de cosas.

-Cariño… -Sasuke le tocó el brazo, Sakura pestañeó varias veces y lo miró sorprendida- el señor Makoto te estaba haciendo una pregunta.

-Oh, disculpe mi señor, estaba distraída.

-Es comprensible, fue un largo viaje, mejor vayan a sus habitaciones y descansen un poco, en la cena seguiremos la charla. Fu, mi sirviente, les indicará dónde dormirán. Para su guardia le prepararán la habitación de al lado.

-Muy amable de su parte, señor Makoto –respondió Sasuke haciendo una leve inclinación, luego tomó a Sakura por el brazo, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia donde les indicó Fu.

Al llegar a su cuarto, Sasuke cerró la puerta y se quedó escuchando atentamente, cuando estuvo seguro que el sirviente se había ido miró a Sakura enojado.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó hace un momento?, si no te concentras esto se irá al balde…

-Lo siento –se limitó a responder la pelirrosa.

La ira de Sasuke se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado al ver el rostro de la mujer, tenía una mirada muy triste.

-¿Estás bien?, si este trabajo es demasiado aún hay tiempo, podemos decirle a Makoto que tienes que irte, Naruto y yo podemos hacerlo…

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba esa amabilidad del frío Uchiha menor. Aunque ya desde hacía un tiempo que venía siendo así. Quizá no era tan malo como aparentaba, podía usar una máscara como todos. Esbozó una sonrisa lo cual pareció crispar un poco la poca paciencia de su compañero.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-Nada es que… te ves raro con ese bigote, ese pelo largo y… no sé, creo que no te puedes quitar el personaje. El Sasuke Uchiha que conozco no suele comportarse así.

-No conoces a Sasuke Uchiha, he ahí tu error –respondió él volviendo a estar enojado, con el ceño fruncido y tirando su capa de viaje a un lado.

-La gente habla…

-No significa que lo hagan con la verdad. No soy… -¿acaso iba a decir que no era un villano?, ¿qué se suponía que era un asesino?, él no se inmutaba al tener que matar a un padre de familia, a una persona inocente, a cualquiera, ¿cómo iba a decir que no era un villano?- olvídalo.

-No quise ofenderte Sasuke, supongo que estoy cansada. Pensé que esa flecha…

-Yo también, pero no fue así, por suerte el idiota ese sabe lo que hace. Si me movía lo echaría todo a perder.

-¿Calculas todo todo el tiempo?

-Hmp –sonrió- algo así.

Sakura observó a su compañero, su rostro había cambiado pero se podía notar en su mirada al Uchiha. "Es un hombre orgulloso, sólo eso posee y eso es lo que más valora en el mundo"

-Deberías darte un baño, en un rato tendremos que ir a comer con ese gordinflón.

-Si… -Sakura lo seguía observando, tenía muchas máscaras, demasiadas para su gusto, sin embargo no dejaba de intrigarle una de ellas, cuando se ponía la máscara del hombre gentil que quería ayudar, ¿cuánto habría de verdad en ello?

-No voy a mirarte a escondidas si eso es lo que está pasando por tu cabeza, no me interesas…

-Lo siento… -sonrió, lo cual causó que el Uchiha se sorprendiera- no estaba pensando eso… simplemente… deja, no interesa, en quince minutos estoy lista.

-Qué raro que una mujer tarde tan poco en el baño.

-Soy una mujer si… pero también una asesina, la velocidad y el sigilo son parte de mí. No deberías sorprenderte Sasuke Uchiha, no soy como todas.

El morocho frunció el ceño, cuando ella desapareció en el cuarto de baño suspiró. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, él no era amable, no se preocupaba por nadie y…

Alguien tocó la puerta. Sacudió la cabeza para liberarse de cualquier pensamiento estúpido y fue a abrir. Se encontró con su rubio compañero, que en ese momento no era rubio, ni tenía sus tan característicos ojos celestes. La capucha le ocultaba la mitad del rostro, dejando sólo al descubierto un poco de su nariz y su boca, que esbozaba una leve sonrisa de suficiencia.

-No quería interrumpir su momento a solas con su esposa, mi señor. Pero debemos hablar unas cosas, si se puede adentro mejor…

Dejó que se vieran sus ojos, ahora marrones pero con un brillo que era característico de Naruto, esos ojos que parecían mofarse de todo y en especial de él. El Uchiha, frunciendo el ceño, lo dejó pasar y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Habían sido amigos en el pasado, pero ahora sólo sentía que lo detestaba con todo su ser.

-¿Y Sakura?

-Dándose un baño…

-Aah, bien… no pasa nada, puedo hablar contigo de esto, se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea de hacer que ella pueda ingresar a las mazmorras, si intentamos meternos por nuestra cuenta estaremos en problemas, este lugar está lleno de guardias, mas de los que supusimos, por los pasillos hay ojos y oídos. En las habitaciones no, un descuido por parte de nuestra querida víctima.

-¿Quieres que Sakura entre sola en las mazmorras?

-¿Preocupado Uchiha? –Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado- no, sola no iría, yo la acompañaría… si no te molesta claro. Mientras tú sigues representando tu precioso papel de señor bobo, nosotros averiguamos que hay allá. Estoy casi seguro de que tiene a la persona que buscamos ahí. A no ser que la guarde en su propia alcoba, pero sería poco… profesional supongo que sería la palabra… digamos que no serviría para su negocio si usa la mercadería antes de venderla. ¿Me entiendes?

Sasuke lo miró con asco, el tema le parecía repugnante, al igual que ese asqueroso ser que iba a ser su víctima, en todo el tiempo no había dejado de ver a Sakura, y ella ni siquiera se había puesto tan hermosa, si la viera en realidad… un segundo, ¿por qué pensaba eso?

-Parece que sabes mucho del tema –dijo para tratar de pensar en otra cosa.

-Pues… digamos que traté con mucha gente como él en mis tiempos de solitario. Eran mis víctimas preferidas.

-Jaja –rió Sasuke- ¿quieres tener la consciencia limpia de que al menos mataste gente mala Uzumaki? A la hora de la verdad eres igual a todos, un simple asesino, no importa la culpabilidad del hombre del que te encargues.

-No… te equivocas… mi consciencia no está en absoluto limpia, pero por lo menos, me gusta pensar que ayudo a otros con mis acciones "malvadas"

-¿Y bien Naruto? –dijo Sakura saliendo del baño con una toalla cubriéndose únicamente, cosa que ambos hombres no pudieron dejar de notar- ¿cuál es el plan tan ingenioso que elaboraste para meternos en la mazmorra?

…

Cuando Sasuke salió de la habitación seguido de su esposa, sentía que quería matar a Naruto. Sakura había dado el visto bueno al plan del rubio, en cambio a él le pareció insultante. Pero no podía dejar de admitir que podría funcionar y lo que era mejor, podrían terminar la misión mucho más temprano de lo que pensaban si todo resultaba bien. Tampoco era cuestión de mucho tiempo el que contaban. Los informantes de Sasuke le comentaron que Makoto pensaba realizar una subasta en dos días, allí es donde comenzaría la puja por la mujer que les habían ordenado rescatar. Al morocho no le gustaba eso del rescate, pero a Naruto y Sakura parecía infundirles valor y energía, los dos se tomaron muy en serio la misión y por ahora venían llevándola mejor de lo que había esperado el Uchiha. Definitivamente la consciencia de esos dos iba a terminar matándolos. No podía ser que dudaran en asesinar a alguien inocente y no titubearan ante alguien culpable. La situación era la misma, estaban matando. Si uno se ponía en moralista no tenían derecho de quitar una vida por más miserable que sea. A él le habían quitado su Clan y familia sin dudarlo por lo que no iba a perdonar a nadie jamás. El Maestro les había dado un hogar y un objetivo, no era lo mejor del mundo, pero sí lo mantenía entretenido.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, habían bajado las escaleras y ya se encontraban frente a Makoto, los dos lo saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza. Sakura estaba espléndida, se había puesto un precioso kimono rosado con dibujos de flores en rojo. Su cabello era largo y negro ahora, por lo cual se lo había atado con unos mechones sueltos que caían sobre su cara. Su actitud sumisa le resultaba molesta, siempre prefirió estar con mujeres de ese estilo ya que era más fácil controlarlas, pero no quería a Sakura así, le gustaba su actitud, le gustaba que lo enfrentara, sus respuestas afiladas, hasta le gustaba las miradas furiosas que le echaba de vez en cuando ante alguna frase machista u orgullosa suya. Apretó los puños con fuerza, no quería que la tocara…

Tuvieron un almuerzo digno de reyes. Makoto no se privaba de nada. Sakura se mantuvo callada, y sólo hablaba para responder las preguntas del anfitrión. En cambio, Sasuke hablaba más de lo que le gustaba, explicándole algunas de las ideas que el verdadero arquitecto le había estado contando para poder llevar a cabo su papel a la perfección.

Sakura se excusó antes del postre. Dijo que no se sentía bien y que deseaba retirarse a su habitación. Sasuke casi hace rechinar sus dientes, la sola idea lo torturaba. Sin embargo, sonrió y la dejó partir, al igual que Makoto.

Terminaron el postre y Makoto le pidió los planos de la construcción a Sasuke. Éste sonrió para sus adentros por un segundo, las cosas estaban resultando bien, debía admitirlo.

-Oh, mi señor, los dejé en mi habitación, si me acompaña hasta allí se los mostraré con gusto.

-¿Su esposa no estará durmiendo?

-No no, en absoluto, le cuesta dormir, así que se queda leyendo hasta altas horas de la noche.

-Bien, vamos entonces.

La sonrisa de Makoto le repugnaba. Se levantaron y caminaron por los largos pasillos que los llevarían hasta la habitación de Sasuke. En su interior cada vez ardía más la furia. Sabía lo que encontraría, sabía lo que vería, y aunque accedió a ello le molestaba profundamente.

Abrió la puerta y allí los encontró. Sobre su cama, Naruto que ahora tenía el pelo marrón sobre "su esposa" que aún conservaba la ropa para su tranquilidad, pero de todas formas se estaban besando y él tenía una de sus manos sobre un pecho de ella y con la otra acariciaba su pierna derecha.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!

Los dos saltaron de la cama. La mujer tratando de arreglarse, el ninja con una cara impasible.

-¡Mi propia esposa! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? –decía Sasuke. ¡Qué idiota sonaba!, ninguna mujer suya lo traicionaría así, sería ridículo cambiar un Uchiha por cualquier otro tonto y más por alguien como Naruto.

-Querido… yo… -actuaba tan bien que hasta podía ver la culpabilidad en los ojos de la mujer.

-Mi querido amigo… -dijo Makoto sonriendo abiertamente y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke, creyó verlo relamiéndose los labios- si es tu deseo, puedo hacer que esta mujer pague por lo que te ha hecho.

¡Perfecto! Había caído tal cual lo dijo Naruto, aunque no le había gustado la frase de "pagar" le sonaba a algo más cruel que sólo encerrarla.

-Y por supuesto lo mismo le sucederá a ese ninja que trajiste…

-¿Creen que me dejaré atrapar tan fácilmente? –respondió un orgulloso Naruto, a Sasuke le dio la sensación que estaba imitando sus actitudes y gestos. Más odio lo invadió.

-Haz lo que quieras con ellos, no deseo volver a verlos nunca más –respondió con una voz llena de dolor sin dejar de verla a ella. Luego dio media vuelta y se fue. Tal y como lo habían planeado. Escuchó el sonido de vidrios al romperse y un grito de Sakura, pero no se inmutó, sabía que sucedería a continuación, ya todo estaba armado, la mosca había caído en la telaraña, su rol estaba cumplido, por lo menos hasta que tuvieran que hacer lo que realmente habían ido a hacer.

Naruto sonrió y corrió hasta la ventana, ésta cedió ante el choque de su cuerpo y se rompió en mil trozos, cayó al vacío pero pronto logró agarrarse de las piedras de la pared con un poco de ayuda de su chakra, lo pasó a los pies y comenzó a correr por la pared, el suelo estaba muy lejos y no corrió demasiado rápido, la idea era que lo atraparan. Había escuchado los gritos de Sakura, aunque su instinto le decía que debía ir a salvarla su cabeza le recordó que no lo necesitaba y ese era el plan. Un grupo de ninjas lo esperaba en el suelo. Saltó antes para esquivarlos, sin embargo le lanzaron una especie de soga y le atraparon un pie, por lo que cayó de bruces al suelo. El golpe había sido fuerte, pero estaba acostumbrado, si hubiese sido real se hubiera levantado en un instante y acabado con todos, pero no, se quedó en el suelo quejándose como haría cualquier ninja común. Aparecieron más hombres que lo apuntaron con sus katanas. Levantó los brazos rendido. Había sido divertido, especialmente la parte de besar a Sakura.

La pelirrosa gritó al ver a Naruto salir por la ventana, en un instante y a causa del llamado de Makoto, tres ninjas estaban rodeándola. Suplicó clemencia y gritó nuevamente al recibir un golpe en la boca del estómago como respuesta. Makoto se acercó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-No sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho tu pequeño juego, una cara tan bonita y semejante cuerpo no puede ser de ese tonto hombre al que llamas marido. No, ahora que me dejó tenerte, te venderé a un excelente precio, muchas gracias, niña. Jajajaja –se fue riéndose.

Sakura lo observó irse con un odio creciente en su interior, las personas no eran objetos, no se debían vender y las mujeres… a cuántas pobres niñas habrá ese hombre maltratado y vendido a cualquier cerdo. Se vengaría por ellas, oh sí que se vengaría, al final rogaría por una muerte rápida.

La llevaron hasta la parte más alta del fuerte. Allí se encontraban los calabozos. Vio que también llegaba Naruto y los ninjas que lo habían capturado. Tenía el labio partido y un ojo morado pero conservaba la sonrisa. Sakura pensó que quizá la situación había sido de lo más entretenida para su compañero ya que se había excedido un poco en la representación del acto de traición, la idea era solo un beso, no beso y manos por doquier. No le había disgustado en absoluto, Naruto besaba con la pasión y energía que lo caracterizaban, sin contar con que acarició su cuerpo como un experto y despertó sus deseos al instante, mucho más rápido de lo que lo hacía Sasori. Sakura no tenía mucha experiencia con otros hombres, Sasori siempre había sido su pareja, sólo había besado a algún desconocido en momentos determinados pero nada del otro mundo. Sacudió la cabeza, debía concentrarse. Caminaron un buen trecho hasta que llegaron a las celdas, una, dos, tres, Sakura llegó a contar treinta hasta que la metieron en una. En todas habían mujeres atadas y algunos niños y niñas. A Naruto lo colocaron en la celda al lado de la suya. Tenía las manos atadas con grilletes, lo suficientemente separadas como para que no pudiera hacer sellos. A Sakura en cambio, sólo le habían puesto una cadena atada al cuello. Cuando los guardias se fueron, se asomó un poco para comprobar que no la escucharan.

-Naruto... -susurró.

-¿Si? -respondió el aludido.

-¿Puedes soltarte?

-Mmm, no tengo una fuerza sobrehumana y no llego a hacer sellos -sonaba calmado, ¿acaso tenía otro plan en mente?- dame un minuto.

-Yo tengo este collar metálico, con una cadena muy gruesa, puedo romperla pero haría algo de ruido, quizá lo oigan... podemos esperar a que se duerman.

Escuchó un clic en la celda de al lado y unos segundos después Naruto estaba frente a las rejas de la suya.

-Buenas señorita -dijo sonriendo. Sakura estaba asombrada, aunque no costaba demasiado averiguar lo que había hecho. De alguna forma consiguió un objeto punzante para abrir los grilletes, de todas maneras estaba segura de que tenían un jutsu, ¿cómo pudo burlarlo?

-¿Cómo...?

-Un mago no revela sus secretos o dejaría de ser mago y asombroso ante los ojos de los espectadores. Sólo debes creer que la magia existe y listo, jeje.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Qué hombre más extraño, a veces tenía un humor espléndido y otras parecía tan parco que si siquiera se le podía hablar.

-Bien, guárdate tu secreto, ahora sácame de aquí.

-A la orden... ¿viste toda la gente que tenían encerrada? ¿Lograste encontrar a la chica? -le preguntó mientras se acercaba a la cerradura de la reja, Sakura intentó ver lo que hacía, pero no había mucha luz y Naruto fue demasiado rápido. Abrió la puerta al instante y se acercó a ella para quitarle la cadena.

-No lo sé, habían muchas chicas... no podemos dejarlas aquí Naruto -Sasuke no lo entendería pero por alguna razón sabía que Naruto sí lo haría.

-Obviamente no, cuando acabemos con ese bastardo es seguro que su gente huirá y alguno querrá llevarse un premio.

-Sasuke nos matará.

-Jajaja siii, ya lo creo que sí.

-Parece que te estás divirtiendo...

-Oh sí, más de lo que me he divertido en años. Listo, libre de nuevo, señorita, ya puede besarme como pago.

Sakura sonrió levemente, fue un acto casi reflejo para ella, no sonreía muy a menudo, pero el rubio le causaba gracia, esa energía que lo rodeaba era contagiosa. Miró el collar de grueso acero que tenía el rubio en la mano cuando se lo quitó, estaba rajado como si de un trozo de cartón se tratara, aún se veía algo de rojo.

-¿Qué...

Trató de preguntar de nuevo, pero el rubio ya estaba levantado y salía de la celda.

-¡Rápido! Puede que en cualquier momento vengan, tenemos que ir primero nosotros al ataque.

-Si...

Al salir Sakura vio la cerradura de su celda, el hierro parecía haberse derretido. Frunció el ceño totalmente extrañada, estaba segura de que Naruto no sabía utilizar el elemento fuego. Su compañero la tomó del brazo tironeando para apurarla. Más tarde le preguntaría qué había hecho, ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Pasaron corriendo delante de las demás celdas, sus habitantes los observaron asombrados.

-Es ella -le dijo la chica al rubio cuando pasó delante de una de las primeras celdas.

Naruto frenó y sin apartar demasiado la vista del frente donde se encontraba la única entrada a las mazmorras volvió sobre sus pasos.

-Eres Shane ¿verdad? -preguntó Sakura. La chica estaba sentada en un rincón de la celda, se abrazaba las piernas con fuerza, levantó la vista del suelo y la miró, tenía los ojos celestes casi blanquecinos.

-Ese es mi nombre -respondió con un tono de voz muy extraño.

-Sakura, primero debemos encargarnos de los guardias -la apuró Naruto preocupado porque los descubrieran- si dan la alarma tendremos un pequeño problema...

-Sí, ya voy... -respondió la pelirrosa- no te preocupes más Shane, hemos venido a salvarte, tu hermano nos pagó para que te rescatáramos.

-Pero... ¿de qué hablas? -preguntó la chica casi riendo- si fue mi hermano quien me vendió a ese hombre... jajajaja han caído en una trampa chicos, y ya no saldrán de aquí... nadie sale...

Sakura y Naruto se miraron entre sí. Luego comenzó el caos, los guardias llegaron con Makoto a la cabeza. Sakura contaba unos quince ninjas. Pero podía haber más, el pasillo era muy estrecho. Retrocedieron unos pasos, Naruto bajo su mano por su brazo que aún no había soltado y ahora la agarraba de la mano con fuerza. No tenían armas pero sí sus jutsus, no debía ser difícil. De entre el grupo salió un ninja vestido de oscuro, llevaba una máscara muy extraña por lo que no se podía ver su rostro y traía sobre los hombros un cuerpo. Lo tiró al suelo, Sasuke Uchiha estaba desmayado pero aún vivo. Al perder el conocimiento, el jutsu que lo hacía cambiar de aspecto había desaparecido. Sintió que Naruto tensaba todo su cuerpo a su lado. Si habían vencido al Uchiha, eso sólo significaba que esa persona era muy buena, demasiado buena.

-No les aconsejaría resistirse mis queridos asesinos, no sería muy sabio de su parte sabiendo que su mejor arma fue vencida.

-¿Quién dice que es el mejor de los tres? -preguntó Naruto de manera arrogante. Sakura estaba estática, definitivamente Sasuke era el mejor, no conocía demasiado a Naruto, pero ¿quién podía ser mejor que un Uchiha?, el Maestro pertenecía a ese clan, eran los mejores.

-Pensé que los Uchiha se habían extinguido, no se imaginan mi sorpresa al ver los ojos de este joven cambiar... pero eso no fue suficiente, verán, mi buen amigo aquí es el mejor ninja que existe, alguien como yo debe ser precavido. Tengo ninjas, samurais, el mejor de todos, alguien que siente el chakra y muchos informantes, más de lo que imaginan. Un grupito de tres asesinos no bastará para eliminarme.

-Esto fue una trampa... -susurró Sakura a su compañero. Nuevamente caían en una trampa, algo estaba pasando.

-Pero ni Makoto sabe de la trampa por completo... -le respondió su amigo.

-¿Van a rendirse niños? -preguntó el vendedor de esclavos con una repugnante sonrisa en el rostro- ¿o debo obligarlos?

Naruto cambió su aspecto al verdadero, Sakura lo observó algo sorprendida, ¿qué pensaba hacer?

-Sakura... ¿cuento contigo? -preguntó el rubio, vio sus ojos, estaban decididos, pensaba plantar cara a su enemigo pero sólo si ella lo ayudaba, si se negaba se rendiría, estaba segura que eso quería decir su pregunta.

Volvió a mirar el cuerpo de Sasuke, no sabía cuán herido estaba pero tenía que ayudarlo, podía ser grave. Naruto esperaba a su lado, lo mismo el enemigo. Sakura asintió y miró con decisión al rubio mientras cambiaba su aspecto al original, si Naruto pensaba mostrar su verdadero rostro era porque nadie saldría de ahí.

-Hasta el final tienes mi fuerza Naruto -le respondió, no iba a quedarse sumisa esperando a ver qué les pensaban hacer, la trampa estaba casi cerrada pero aún tenían oportunidad, sólo si Naruto era tan bueno como decía ser.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

El rubio sonrió, soltó su mano, un contacto que ella extrañó al instante, y juntó sus manos para realizar un sello que Sakura reconoció al instante, creó cinco copias de sí mismo.

-Kage bunshin ¿eh? -preguntó el ninja de negro, a través de la máscara su voz se oía algo apagada y gruesa.

-No pienso dejarme atrapar, ya vivo en una jaula desde que nací, dos sería redundante, además tengo que proteger algo muy importante para mí -respondió el rubio sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, Sakura seguía pensando que estaba disfrutando la situación, se preguntó a qué se refería cuando decía "algo muy importante" pero era obvio que ese no era el momento para preguntas- Sakura te voy a pedir que te ocupes de los ninjas que quedan, éste es mío, prometo ayudarte en cuanto termine, diez minutos como máximo.

La mujer asintió sorprendida. ¿De verdad pensaba vencer a quien le había ganado a Sasuke en diez minutos?

-¿Diez minutos? Je, demasiado creído, adoro hacer caer a los que se creen tan buenos -respondió el ninja de la máscara.

-Pues no sucederá el día de hoy, tú no venciste a Sasuke. Sabían que era un Uchiha desde antes, él no se hubiese dejado vencer tan fácil, si hubieran visto el Sharingan de Sasuke ya estarían muertos, no... –el rubio miró a su amigo en el suelo, habían sido muy confiados- el postre tenía algo...

-¿Qué?

Sakura miró a Naruto y luego a Sasuke, podía ser cierto, el morocho no tenía ninguna herida visible. Y ella no había comido el postre por lo cual solo eso podría haberlo dormido.

-Jajaja, ven pequeño, te mostraré lo bueno que soy por si aún tienes dudas... -Naruto y sus clones corrieron hacia él. Sakura hizo lo mismo pero contra los demás ninjas.

La pelea comenzó, Makoto corrió a refugiarse lejos, el espacio reducido hacía que los enemigos de Sakura se vieran obligados a atacarla de a uno o como mucho de a dos, lo cual le dio la ventaja, los golpeaba con su tremenda fuerza y los dejaba inconscientes antes de que se percataran de qué les había sucedido.

Naruto extendió su mano, uno de los clones comenzó a hacer una bola de chakra que giraba vertiginosamente, se lanzó contra el ninja oscuro y lo golpeó con ella sin siquiera darle tiempo de reacción. Resbaló por el suelo unos metros pero luego se agarró de la pared y frenó. Miró al rubio con odio, en su estómago se podía ver la marca que le había dejado el Rasengan. Tres clones ya habían agarrado a Sasuke y lo llevaban un poco más adentro de las mazmorras, para alejarlo de la batalla. Trataban de despertarlo pero les era imposible.

-¡No despierta! -le gritaba uno al Naruto real.

-No importa, no necesito ayuda...

-Oh, yo creo que sí -respondió el hombre. Levantó el brazo y de él salieron una multitud de serpientes.

El rubio las esquivó y cortó, algunas alcanzaron a los dos clones que estaban con él y los hicieron desaparecer.

-Bien ya quedan cuatro -dijo sonriendo su enemigo.

Naruto lo miró furioso y volvió a atacar, su enemigo era ágil y rápido, las serpientes salían por cualquier parte de su cuerpo lo cual estaba exasperando al rubio. El lugar era pequeño, no podía hacer un jutsu más fuerte o terminarían enterrados. Escuchó a Sakura gritar. Más hombres habían llegado y ella seguía peleando pero le habían cortado en varias partes del cuerpo. La pelirrosa era buena luchando, pero en espacio reducido se complicaba. Su enemigo no podía atacarla de a muchos sin embargo no terminaban de aparecer. Vio que uno lanzaba un sello bomba. "¡No demonios!" gritó el rubio para sus adentros pero no pudo hacer nada, el sello explotó y parte del techo se desmoronó. El lugar ahora era inestable y por el polvo no podía ver qué había sucedido con Sakura.

-No te olvides de mí niño -susurró su enemigo a su espalda.

-¡Ni en sueños!

Gritó Naruto y girando rápidamente lo golpeó en la cara, fue un movimiento casi reflejo, por el cual el ninja no lo esquivó y terminó cayendo al suelo. Naruto corrió hacia donde se encontraba Sakura, habían escombros por todas partes. Las mujeres de las celdas gritaban y pedían ayuda, sabían que pronto ese lugar terminaría destruido.

-Demonios... -juntó las manos de nuevo- Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu -recitó y más copias aparecieron, muchísimas, tantas que casi ocupaban todo el pasillo a lo largo, unas corrieron a socorrer a las mujeres de las celdas, otras se pusieron a sacar escombros, otras ya estaban haciendo una multitud de Rasengan para poder abrir una nueva abertura en la pared del otro lado, tenían que salir de ahí de inmediato y si la única salida estaba obstruida sólo quedaba hacer otra. El ninja se estaba levantando, la máscara se le había roto en pedazos que fueron cayendo al suelo. Tenía los ojos amarillos de pupila recta como si fueran de una serpiente, sacó una larga lengua y se lamió la sangre del rostro, Naruto casi vomita de sólo verlo.

-Eres impredecible Naruto Uzumaki, tu cuerpo sería muy bueno para mis experimentos -sabía su nombre, ese hombre estaba mejor informado de lo que creía.

-¿De qué hablas? Eres la persona más repugnante que vi en mi vida -escupió asqueado. Corrió hacia él, no tenía opción, debía apurarse, cambió su aspecto, los colmillos crecieron al igual que sus uñas que se volvieron filosas garras, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y de pupila recta, un chakra dorado comenzó a rodearlo, su corrida cambió de bípeda a cuadrúpeda aumentando la velocidad, saltó hacia una pared, vio los ojos asombrados y hasta asustados de su enemigo, seguramente se había dado cuenta, ese hombre sabía mucho y las colas que tenía detrás eran demasiado evidentes como para no prestarle atención, al tocar la pared ésta se hundió un poco bajo su peso, saltó a la otra, el hombre casi no podía seguir sus movimientos, cayó sobre él volviéndolo a tirar al suelo, saltó nuevamente y con una de sus colas lo tomó por la cintura y lo lanzó hacia el agujero que habían terminado de hacer sus clones en la pared.

Cuando estaba así no se sentía ni cansado, ni dolorido, la fuerza del chakra del Kyuubi corría por todo su cuerpo y lo envolvía, sus clones estaban normales, hacía un buen tiempo que había logrado controlar a la bestia y su chakra se distribuía como quería además de tomar la forma que deseaba y en ese momento necesitaba la del zorro. Los clones a su espalda habían terminado de apartar los escombros, sacaron a Sakura y la llevaron hasta él, los ninjas enemigos que habían quedado se fueron. Las mujeres encerradas ya estaban libres, sólo quedaba salir de ahí.

-¿Qué esperan? -preguntó a sus clones que estaban en la nueva entrada mirando.

-Es algo alto... -respondió uno mirando hacia abajo.

-Esto está por caerse, salgamos ya.

-¡El otro lado es más seguro! -gritó otro- ya corrimos los escombros...

-No no, en el otro lado está el enemigo reagrupándose, tenemos que salir por allá y ver qué hacer después, hay demasiados inocentes ahora.

-Demonios -se quejó uno y estirando los brazos se lanzó al vacío, otro lo atrapó y así fueron haciendo una escalera humana de "Narutos".

-A veces creo que un día de estos se van a rebelar... -dijo el rubio a una de las chicas que esperaba impaciente a su lado. La mujer lo miró con ojos llorosos y temblando. ¿Para qué se esforzaba? era obvio que esas mujeres no reirían en un buen tiempo- empiecen a bajar ¡rápido! -les ordenó, las mujeres no tuvieron más remedio que hacerle caso, los pocos niños que habían se vieron más envalentonados.

Naruto no se había percatado de cambiar de aspecto nuevamente por lo cual cuando Sakura abrió los ojos casi grita al verlo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Eeeeh... después te explico, debemos salir ahora Sakura...

-Pero el objetivo...

-Huyó hace un buen rato.

Uno de los clones la llevaba a ella y otro a Sasuke, sólo ellos quedaban cuando la entrada comenzó a desmoronarse.

-¡Corramos! -gritó Naruto a sus clones. Los dos le hicieron caso y bajaron corriendo por la "escalera", él se lanzó haciendo que uno de sus clones lo atrapara antes de caer.

Cuando tocó el suelo respiró profundo, desaparecieron sus clones junto con su chakra dorado.

-Aún no estamos a salvo -dijo Sakura.

-No... -respondió el rubio. Estaban en el patio de la fortaleza del lado de adentro de las altas murallas que la protegían.

Sasuke se despertó en ese momento tomándose la cabeza. La pelirrosa se agachó para poder verlo.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó preocupada.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasó?! -se quejó el morocho al ver a Sakura herida y a Naruto agitado y se levantó de un salto, no sin lamentarlo internamente porque sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar del dolor.

-Es algo largo, en esencia caímos en una trampa y ahora tenemos que escapar.

-¿Y el objetivo? –preguntó el morocho intentando recuperar un poco las fuerzas.

-¡Al diablo con ese Makoto! En otro momento lo atrapamos, tenemos que sacar a esta gente de aquí, y ustedes tienen que curarse… aunque no veo que tú estés herido... -Naruto sonrió algo tentado con la cara furiosa del Uchiha.

-Me drogaron.

-Por eso no hay que aceptar caramelos de extraños. ¿Estuvo linda la siesta? Tuvimos que hacer todo el trabajo, creo que pediré que te paguen menos jajaja.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre el rubio pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

-¿Dónde está ese ninja raro de negro?

-Lo lancé lejos. Seguramente murió en la caída.

-Es raro no ver el cuerpo aquí ¿no crees? -le respondió la chica.

-Es cierto...

-Podemos seguir discutiendo sobre muertos vivos o podemos pensar en un plan, los hombres de Makoto deben estar por llegar y el objetivo aún sigue vivo -el morocho se tomó la cabeza y se agachó para poder recuperarse del momentáneo mareo que había sufrido.

-¿Sasuke te sientes bien? -Sakura volvió a acercarse.

-¡Claro que sí! -contestó el aludido alejándose.

-Bien, ¿qué propones Uchiha? -Naruto sonreía, le estaba enfermando que sonriera así, seguramente seguía contento por haber podido besarla, ¡qué perdedor!

-Creí que tú eras el maestro de los planes, ¡resultó bárbaro el último!

-Y yo creí que tú tenías buenos informantes, todo esto fue una trampa planeada por quién sabe. Ni siquiera Makoto parecía del todo enterado.

-Alguien nos quiere muertos... esta es la segunda vez que nos pasa algo así... -dijo la pelirrosa- es raro sentirme presa.

-Una mujer como tú no debería ser cazador jamás -contestó Sasuke despectivo.

Vio que el rostro de Sakura, para su satisfacción, se transformaba en una mueca de odio, iba a replicarle algo cuando aparecieron los ninjas, salieron de todas partes, los rodeaban y parecían más de cien.

-¿Cuántos hombres tiene ese maldito? -preguntó Naruto.

-Pues tiene todo un ejército... ya entiendo por qué nadie lo había tocado antes -Sasuke miró a su alrededor, ninjas y samurais se acercaban con cautela pero sin cesar.

Las mujeres que habían rescatado comenzaron a abrazarse entre sí y algunas hasta lloraban. ¿Qué iban a hacer? No podían dejar a esa gente en el medio de la batalla. ¡Que el demonio se lo llevara! ¡Se estaba preocupando por esa turba de desconocidos! Malditos sean Sakura y Naruto por hacerlo pensar igual que ellos. Se mordió un dedo y realizó unos sellos, golpeó el suelo, un águila gigante apareció frente a ellos.

-Suban sobre él, los llevara al otro lado, luego corran a sus hogares -les dijo con un tono más elevado del que le gustaba usar, la gente se miró entre sí dudosa- ¡demonios muévanse! -Naruto no lo dudó un instante y comenzó a ayudarlos a subir, al igual que Sakura. Sasuke se levantó la manga de la camisa, tenía unas inscripciones en el brazo, realizó más sellos y de ellas salió su katana. Jamás la dejaba, simplemente la guardaba, un pergamino no era seguro así que escribía los sellos en su cuerpo. Se preparó mientras sus compañeros terminaban de subir a las personas, si alguien llegaba lo acabaría- ¡Sakura! Ve con ellos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Estás herida! No nos sirves así, Naruto y yo podemos con estos soldaditos, aún no acabamos la misión.

-¡No me iré sin ustedes! -gritó tercamente la mujer. Por alguna razón le gustaba que fuera así y que lo enfrentara de esa forma, pero no había tiempo que perder.

-¡No te lo estoy proponiendo! ¡Te lo estoy ordenando!

-Tú no me... -Sakura calló al sentir la mano de Naruto, le había tomado el brazo. Su rostro estaba sumamente serio.

-Por favor, Sakura...

-Pero... ustedes... –su voluntad siempre se veía debilitada cuando era Naruto el que le pedía las cosas.

-Estaremos bien, prometo que volveremos. Alguien debe cuidar a esta gente, quizá Makoto los persiga...

-Está bien...

-Gracias -el rubio le sonrió, ella en un movimiento impulsivo tomó la mano que él tenía en su brazo y la apretó con fuerza, el asintió, luego la mujer subió al ave y salieron de allí.

Sasuke no apartó sus ojos de ellos hasta que se perdieron tras las nubes, al bajar la vista se encontró con la mirada de Naruto. Otra vez volvían a ser compañeros, ¿aún recordaría los viejos entrenamientos?, el rubio se colocó a su lado.

-¿No tendrás otra de esas metida entre la ropa? -le preguntó señalando su katana.

-Lo siento, pero no –se le escapó decir, luego se odió a sí mismo, ¿por qué se disculpaba?

-Te perdono -rió el rubio, lo cual le molestó aún más, nunca se le escapaba nada a ese idiota.

-Pareces feliz.

-La segunda persona que me dice eso... sí, Uchiha, trato siempre de ser feliz.

-¿Aunque tu vida sea miserable?, ¿aunque hagas esto que sé que odias hacer?

-Porque mi vida es miserable es la razón por la cual intento ser día a día feliz.

Era la cosa más ridícula que había escuchado en su vida, pero no pudo seguir con la charla. Los hombres llegaron, primero fueron los samurais, Naruto se hizo de un par de katanas en poco tiempo y con ellas comenzó a luchar como mejor sabía, saltando de un lado a otro, esquivando, cortando. Seguía sin matar, pero quien se enfrentaba a él era seguro que no podría volver a blandir una espada. Sasuke no se preocupaba tanto por dejarlos vivos, mataba sin piedad y rápido, eran demasiados para ponerse a jugar.

-Esto no acaba nunca... -le dijo a Naruto luego de media hora de batallar incansablemente. Los hombres no dejaban de aparecer- y no deberías dejarlos vivos, ya vieron tu rostro y el mío.

-Es cierto... pero resulta que me gusta ser piadoso con mis enemigos...

-Un día aprenderás que eso es un gran error.

-Puede ser, ahora terminemos con esto, cuida mis espaldas ¿sí?

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡Sólo intenta que no me toquen!

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero obedeció, no era momento para discutir sobre quién debía dar órdenes a quién. Cinco se aproximaron a ellos, supo que no podría sólo con su katana así que hizo unos sellos y formó un Chidori en su mano, uno de los mejores jutsus que tenía y que había robado de ese Kakashi de Konoha. Naruto se había sentado en el suelo y tenía las manos juntas como si meditara, ¿qué hacía? Golpeó con el Chidori a los cinco hombres y los hizo volar lejos.

-¡Chidori Nagashi! -gritó al notar que un ninja lo atrapaba por la espalda intentando ahorcarlo con su brazo. La electricidad recorrió su cuerpo expulsando a su enemigo.

Siguió luchando, lanzó una serie de bolas de fuego, volvió a electrocutar a otros, tenía buena resistencia pero comenzaba a cansarse.

-Bien, ya estoy -dijo el rubio a su espalda. Sasuke lo miró. Su compañero parecía estar rodeado de un fuego dorado, unas marcas recorrían su cuerpo partiendo desde el centro de su estómago hasta sus hombros, sus ojos brillaban como nunca- te aconsejaría que te apartes Sasuke, déjame el resto a mí y descansa.

Se corrió en el momento justo, Naruto pasó a su lado a una velocidad impresionante, casi no pudo verlo aunque hacía rato que había activado su Sharingan, lo observó con detenimiento, dos chakras se mezclaban en su interior, uno rojo que salía de la marca de su estómago y otro azul que salía del centro de su pecho. Casi no pudo dar crédito a sus ojos. El rubio se movía a tanta velocidad que le parecía imposible, no era propio de alguien común... aunque se suponía que Naruto no era un hombre común y corriente tampoco, su hermano se lo advirtió, llevaba en su interior un demonio, el Kyuubi, ¿podía ser que pudiera controlarlo? ¿Había llegado el rubio a dominar a la bestia? Si eso era cierto, le parecía imposible que lo haya logrado solo. Un odio fue creciendo en su interior, odio alimentado por la envidia que sentía. Se suponía que él era el mejor, un Uchiha no podía ser vencido por un cualquiera. Naruto no era especial, no tenía un linaje de sangre que él supiera, era un don nadie, no podía ser cierto esto. Lo vio gritar expulsando su chakra en todas direcciones alejando a su enemigo, ni siquiera sabía que se podía hacer eso. No pasó mucho más tiempo hasta que no había más nadie en pie. Se acercó al rubio, respiraba por la boca, sus piernas cedieron y cayó de rodillas. El "fuego" desapareció, volvía a ser el mismo de antes.

-Debemos encontrar a Makoto -sólo pudo decir el morocho, no iba a esperar que le agradeciera o se mostrara asombrado.

-Ya sé dónde está.

Se levantó algo tambaleante, su compañero no dio señales de querer ayudarlo, lo miraba impasible sin mostrarse sorprendido ni nada. Por supuesto, no podía esperar menos del orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha, aunque a su niño interior le hubiese gustado que lo felicitara o diera alguna muestra de admiración. "Toda mi vida, desde que te conozco Sasuke he querido poder ser un rival digno para ti, siempre quise merecer tu respeto, que me consideraras tu igual, y ahora cuando estoy seguro de que te he alcanzado no vas a decirme nada..."

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Antes de... emm... usar... lo... usé el modo sennin para encontrarlo.

-¿Modo sennin? -bueno por lo menos se estaba mostrando algo intrigado.

-Sí puedo sentir los chakras de todas las cosas vivas con él...

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

-He viajado mucho...

-El modo sennin sólo es usado por dos personas en este mundo hasta donde se sabe, ya que el tercero desapareció sin dejar rastro. Sólo de uno de ellos pudiste aprenderlo...

-... -Naruto no respondió ni dio muestras de querer hacerlo.

-No lo entiendo... sé que no te gusta este trabajo, se te nota, sin embargo sigues haciéndolo, tuviste la oportunidad de escapar ya que no contaste con un compañero durante mucho tiempo y no lo hiciste... ¿por qué? -no era momento para preguntar eso pero la intriga lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-Porque por mucho que corriera, Madara siempre me encontraría, je -colocó una mano sobre su estómago- tengo algo que quiere y que no dejará ir. Nunca podría vivir tranquilo... además él tiene algo que yo quiero.

"Sakura" Sasuke sabía la respuesta. Siempre la amó, desde el primer momento que la vio llegar, él no se había fijado demasiado hasta hacía poco en ella. No le pareció muy distinta a las demás asesinas de la Hermandad, ¿qué podía tener de especial? Sin embargo allí estaba el idiota de Naruto olvidando su libertad por ella. Y debía admitir que no era alguien que podías quitarte de la cabeza fácilmente luego de conocerla un poco.

Naruto observó a su compañero, sabía que conocía la respuesta, era bastante obvia para alguien que había sido su amigo por mucho tiempo, aunque quizá le hubiese creído cuando le dijo que ya no le importaba. Era lo mismo, aunque Sakura era importante también tenía otra misión, así no pudiera escapar y llevársela a ella, no dejaría el mundo a merced de alguien como Madara, no... preferiría estar allí, averiguar sus planes, y si estaba en sus límites, lo detendría o moriría en el intento.

-Bien, vamos por Makoto y destruyamos este lugar horrible, me repugna mirarlo -dijo Sasuke. Naruto sonrió.

-Pienso lo mismo, vamos.

….

Sakura ayudó a bajar al último niño y luego se giró a ver a las personas que auxilió. Se sentía bien, esto era para ella, no matar… salvar… muchas se acercaron a agradecerle. Shane fue la última, se veía muy mal, sumamente infeliz, su mirada estaba perdida aún cuando le hablaba.

-Supongo que debo decirte gracias.

-No es necesario si no lo sientes así…

-Cuídate chica, no sé cómo te dieron ese trabajo pero mi hermano no es buena persona, él me envió allí, es obvio que pretendían ponerles una trampa… desconozco la razón pero deberías cuidarte mucho…

-No te preocupes, sé hacerlo –sonrió la pelirrosa.

-Lo noté… dile al rubio que gracias… supongo que él también te cuidará, se nota que le importas…

La pelirrosa se sorprendió, Naruto había tenido varias actitudes demostrando que le interesaba su bienestar. ¿Sería real?, ¿y si mentía?, de todas maneras no podía acercarse a él, seguramente terminaría igual que Sasori.

-Le diré, vete ya, y tú también cuídate, trata de rehacer tu vida…

-Eso haré.

La mujer se fue junto con el resto y Sakura se dio vuelta mirando hacia donde estaba la fortaleza. No lo dejaría allí peleando, no estaba solo, pero Sasuke tampoco estaba en óptimas condiciones. Los ayudaría como ellos habían hecho con ella y de paso vengaría a esas mujeres. Apretó los puños recordando la mirada vacía de todas. Nada les quitaría los horribles recuerdos que ese infeliz les había dejado, así que ella se encargaría de dejarle uno igual de terrible a Makoto antes de su muerte. Se acercó a la gran águila que aún esperaba allí pacientemente.

-Tengo que volver con los chicos, ¿podrías llevarme?

-Sasuke-sama le ordenó mantenerse apartada y que se recuperara -respondió el gigantesco animal con una voz muy profunda.

-Sí, lo sé, pero resulta que él no es mi jefe, no me puede ordenar nada, la gente está a salvo, llévame por favor, tardaría demasiado yendo por mi cuenta.

-Usted no me invocó... Sasuke-sama dio una orden... sin embargo, no veo por qué no puede regresar a ayudarlos.

-Gracias.

Se subió nuevamente a su lomo y partieron hacia la fortaleza.

….

Naruto y Sasuke seguían luchando con los hombres que le quedaban a Makoto, el repugnante esclavista había vuelto a escapar, corrió hacia la salida antes de que pudieran atraparlo, estaban rodeados y cansados, pero no los vencerían. Naruto sentía la adrenalina en su interior, volver a luchar junto a Sasuke era una sensación que había olvidado, era su mejor amigo, el único vínculo que logró forjar en la Hermandad, y a pesar de la distancia, el tiempo y el desprecio del morocho, seguía considerándolo de la misma forma que cuando eran niños.

Sasuke miró de reojo a Naruto, asintió al ver la mirada del rubio y una leve sonrisa en su rostro. De chicos habían practicado un ataque juntos y era hora de volver a hacerlo.

…..

Orochimaru caminó tambaleante por el bosque, lentamente su cuerpo se recuperaba de los golpes recibidos. Zetsu surgió de un árbol a su derecha. El antiguo sennin lo miró con calma.

-¿Pudiste averiguar algo?

-Son buenos, ganarán…

-Sabes a qué me refiero con mi pregunta Orochimaru…

-Sí, lo sé…

Orochimaru observó con detenimiento al fiel sirviente de Madara. Estar junto a ese Uchiha le había traído grandes beneficios con respecto a sus investigaciones. Estaba en deuda con él, sin embargo, no era el tipo de personas que dejaba de dormir por ello. Madara quería que averiguara si Naruto había tenido algún tipo de mejora con respecto al uso del Kyuubi. Habían investigado mucho al respecto. El Clan Uzumaki siempre había sido bueno para ese tipo de cosas, aunque ningún miembro había logrado jamás domar a tan poderoso demonio, sí podían usar su chakra a voluntad. Naruto lo hacía y no solo eso, estaba completamente seguro de que controlaba a la bestia. Había cambiado su forma a voluntad, usó su chakra para escapar de la celda y también para luchar contra él. Eso no era un simple préstamo de chakra, más bien era un uso compartido, el Kyuubi le daba su poder voluntariamente.

Ahora se encontraba en una disyuntiva, decirle o no a Madara sobre sus descubrimientos. Sonrió de lado a su viejo compañero de la Hermandad.

-El niño sigue siendo un niño, dile a Madara que hace lo mismo que sus antecesores, robar chakra. Espero que le sirva, porque dudo que ese tonto pueda alguna vez hacer algo más.

Zetsu lo observó por un momento con desconfianza. Pero luego asintió.

-Bien, le avisaré, de todas maneras seguro querrá hablar contigo personalmente para que le cuentes todo en detalle.

-Lo sé, voy para allá. Va a estar muy complacido con su pequeña Sakura, es una excelente guerrera…

-Recuerda no aparecerte por la Hermandad con tu aspecto original.

-Lo sé.

Zetsu desapareció y el Sannin decidió sentarse un rato a descansar. Se curaba rápidamente, gracias a sus tantos experimentos había logrado tener un cuerpo que cualquiera llamaría inmortal, pero eso costaba chakra. Se observó el estómago, ese ataque lo había visto en otra persona. Un viejo amigo al que abandonó hacía tantos años. Naruto no podía haberlo copiado, eso era imposible, la única forma era que se lo enseñaran directamente. O sea que ese pequeño niño tenía más secretos de lo que imaginaba. Tonto de su parte haber realizado justo ese jutsu frente a él que tan bien lo conocía.

-Así que has hablado con él Jiraya, excelente…

Sonrió aún más. Jiraya seguramente era quien le había enseñado ese jutsu, quizá también el modo sennin y a controlar el Kyuubi, por lo tanto ese niño era más interesante que antes. Alguien muy poderoso del cual Madara no sabía ni la mitad. Mal de su parte. Aunque Madara no era el tipo de personas que dejaban nada al azar, seguro tenía un as en la manga, algo con qué retener al chico y controlarlo en caso de que decidiera cambiar de bando. Porque eso era obvio, si había hablado con Jiraya y éste le enseñó tanto, sólo cabía una posibilidad y esa era que Naruto estaba de parte de Konoha. Por ahora no hablaría y seguiría el juego de Madara y el de Naruto muy de cerca. Él tenía sus propios planes e intenciones, no era de los que soportaban seguir órdenes, por algo había dejado Konoha y a sus compañeros de equipo sin dejar rastro.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

El animal volaba a una velocidad increíble, se notaba que ahora que no llevaba toda la carga anterior estaba mucho mejor. Sakura recordó el rostro de esas mujeres y niños, los ojos tristes de la joven que supuestamente debían rescatar. Era increíble que esas situaciones sucedieran, las creían débiles, a todas las mujeres, por eso pasaban esas cosas, las trataban como objetos. Ella también había vivido algo similar. Madara la encontró de pequeña y vio en él un salvador, alguien que la cuidaría de esa gente mala que había matado a sus padres. Sin embargo la utilizó para sus propios planes, como si no tuviera sentimientos, como si no pudiera elegir otro camino. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado ella sin dudarlo hubiera respondido que quería estudiar medicina, pero se había convertido en algo completamente contrario a sus propios deseos. ¿Su mirada sería igual a la de esas mujeres? Vacía y sin esperanzas… ¿podría remediarlo? ¿Habría una cura para ese dolor? Sintió más ira y más frustración. Nadie debería ser privado de la libertad de elegir, era algo propio de cada ser, no tenía precio. Sintió lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Madara no era muy distinto a Makoto, la única diferencia es que le dio armas, un grave error, porque ella no estaba indefensa como esas mujeres, ella podía pelear y así lo haría. Apretó los puños con fuerza, usaría esa ira y las vengaría.

El águila dejó a Sakura sobre la muralla frente a la entrada de la fortaleza, fue un aterrizaje bastante forzoso ya que habían algunos arqueros que no dudaron en dispararles, al bajar, la mujer se deshizo de ellos. El águila estaba herida pero no parecía de gravedad.

-Te curaré –se acercó al animal, pero éste extendió sus alas.

-No hace falta, ya debo irme, el chakra de Sasuke-sama se está agotando y el mío también.

-Gracias por todo.

El águila inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo y desapareció en una nube de humo. La pelirrosa miró al frente, desde allí podía ver perfectamente todo el lugar, dentro del castillo debían estar sus compañeros, si Sasuke tenía poco chakra, Naruto debía estar igual, la necesitarían, aunque ella no estaba en sus mejores condiciones. Logró cerrar algunas heridas que sufrió con el desmoronamiento del techo de las mazmorras pero aún tenía otras menos graves que igual dolían bastante. De pronto lo vio. Makoto corría hacia allí. Estaba huyendo hacia la única entrada y salida del lugar que justamente estaba debajo de ella. La mujer entrecerró los ojos con odio. Ese hombre había dañado a mucha gente, merecía morir. No tenía derecho a quitar una vida, pero una más a la lista ya no haría diferencia. Si se condenaba, por lo menos se llevaría a hombres tan malos como ella. Tomó un arco y flecha de los dedos tiesos de otra de sus víctimas. Antes de acabar con ese le había pedido perdón, no sabía por qué pero lo hizo. Obviamente el hombre no la perdonaría, pero jamás llegó a escuchar una respuesta, le había abierto la garganta tanto que se ahogó en su propia sangre demasiado rápido. Colocó la flecha en el arco, se puso de costado, espalda recta. Makoto seguía corriendo, tropezando de vez en cuando debido a la desesperación. Vio que Sasuke y Naruto salían del castillo, pero estaban a varios metros de él y no quería que lo alcanzaran, ella lo acabaría, se lo debía a esas mujeres, las vengaría... tensó la cuerda, respiró profundo, apuntó bien, era buena, había entrenado mucho con el arco, esa arma de alguna forma la calmaba.

_-Tienes gran puntería Sakura._

_-Gracias sensei…_

_-Sasori…_

_-Lo siento sen… Sasori… -la sonrisa del pelirrojo era tierna, quizá podía considerarlo un amigo a pesar de que le llevaba varios años. Él no parecía ser cruel como había oído decir que eran otros sensei._

_-Nunca dudes y recuerda: el viento puede ser tan buen aliado como enemigo cuando usas un arco. _

_-Lo sé… gracias…_

_-No tienes que agradecerme –volvió a sonreírle y le tocó la cabeza- Eres una buena chica… -lo vio entristecerse- una buena chica en un lugar así…_

La flecha se liberó y recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de su objetivo a gran velocidad, clavándose justo donde la pelirrosa había calculado: la rodilla izquierda de Makoto. El hombre cayó al suelo de frente sin poder siquiera interponer las manos para no golpearse tanto, comió tierra mientras resbalaba y gritó de dolor al mismo tiempo. Sakura se lanzó desde la muralla y con ayuda de su chakra aterrizó en la tierra de manera perfecta. Caminó con parsimonia hacia su objetivo, quería verlo sufrir, quería que sienta el dolor. Ella no era una buena chica, Sasori se había equivocado…

Sasuke y Naruto también llegaron. Se detuvieron en silencio ambos asombrados de encontrarla y además al ver lo que había hecho.

-Sakura... -Naruto quiso llamarla, pero vio el fuego en sus ojos, el odio que se extendía sin remedio en su interior así que calló.

-¿Lo sientes? -preguntó la mujer mientras tomaba del cabello a Makoto- ¿sientes el dolor? -el hombre gritaba y la miraba con terror, llorando sin parar- espero que lo sientas, no me importa si te arrepientes de lo que hiciste, yo no seré quien te juzgue por esas cosas, yo sólo seré tu verdugo, te mataré lentamente, para que puedas entender el dolor, para que sepas que las mujeres no somos objetos, que no somos débiles y que no tenías derecho a hacer lo que les hiciste.

Sacó un kunai y cortó su pecho, profundo pero no tanto, el hombre gritaba más. Sasuke sonreía levemente, así que ella también tenía un lado cruel, era interesante verlo.

Naruto en cambio, estaba horrorizado y al mismo tiempo paralizado, no podía ser, ella no podía tener tanto odio, ¿cómo la salvaría si caía tan profundo? ¿Cómo iba a hacer para rescatar a una persona que disfrutaba con el sufrimiento ajeno? No importaba quién fuera Makoto, ni lo que hubiese hecho, no era justicia lo que estaba haciendo. Sakura seguía cortado, los gritos eran insoportables. Se adelantó.

-¡Sakura basta! ¡Detente ahora mismo!

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿Acaso no ves lo que este hombre le hizo a tantas otras mujeres? ¡No deben subestimarnos! ¡No somos el sexo débil! ¡No dejaré que nos hagan el sexo débil!

-¡Yo tampoco lo permitiré! -la mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida, Sasuke lo miró intrigado- siempre protegeré a los que necesiten de mi protección, siempre defenderé a todos, pero ésta no es la forma, no estás haciendo justicia, ¡estás vengándote!

-¡No hacemos justicia! ¡Somos asesinos! -gritó ella- y sí lo que pretendo es venganza –susurró entre dientes.

-¡Pero tú no deseas ser una asesina, deja de fingir!

-¿Fingir? -Sakura sonrió- me parece que eres demasiado iluso Uzumaki Naruto- la pelirrosa tomó del pelo al hombre y lo levantó hasta que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, la sangre corría por todo su cuerpo, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del rubio le cortó la garganta a su objetivo, a su enemigo, a ese ser que detestaba, la sangre saltó y manchó su rostro, pero no se inmutó en absoluto- ¿sigues creyendo que finjo?

Naruto estaba casi pálido, temblaba de ira o de impotencia, no podía saberlo, vio su decepción nuevamente, vio sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas que no derramó, luego agachó la cabeza.

-Definitivamente me equivoqué con respecto a ti, eres igual a él, igual a tu querido Maestro -dijo luego de unos segundos de tenso silencio y cuando volvió a mirarla sí pudo reconocer el odio, pero aún no sabía hacia quién.

Naruto se sentía desfallecer, la había perdido, quizá desde siempre pensó mal, esa mujer no lo necesitaba, no quería ser rescatada de la Hermandad, era un miembro de ellos, Madara había hecho un gran trabajo y lo odiaba por ello, porque aún así la seguía amando y le dolería más que a nada en el mundo cuando tuviera que enfrentarse a ella también. Estaba solo, pero no podía hacer nada, ya había trazado su camino y nada ni nadie lo haría retroceder. La enfrentaría para salvarla…

….

Cuando por fin pudo estar sola en la habitación de la posada en la que se alojaron esa noche para recuperarse lo primero que hizo fue ducharse, estuvo casi media hora refregándose las manos para quitarse la sangre que ya hacía rato había desaparecido. Cuantas cosas les habían pasado en tan poco tiempo. Hubo un momento en que recordó el beso de Naruto, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, se tocó los labios y se sintió muy triste. En otra vida quizá... si... posiblemente si las cosas fueran distintas ella hubiera conocido el amor, tal vez hasta fuera el mismo Naruto ese amor. Salió de la ducha, se tiró sobre la cama y lloró, lloró tanto que le dolió el pecho y los ojos. Debía mostrarse fría si quería lograr su objetivo, Sasuke sonreía pero Naruto la odiaba, ¡cómo lo lamentaba!, él parecía ser bueno, pero ¿cómo confiar? Debía mantener su pantalla hasta decidir qué hacer. Quizá sólo la probaban como lo hacía el Maestro, si quería vencerlos no debía confiar. Se miró las manos, aún podía ver la sangre aunque las tuviera limpias, en su cabeza seguían resonando los aullidos de ese hombre, ¡Dios!, ¿cómo pudo hacer eso? Estaba furiosa y para cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde, Naruto casi la había descubierto, si mostraba debilidad el Maestro lo sabría y estaría muerta al igual que Sasori sin poder cumplir con lo que tenía que hacer. Sasori... lo necesitaba, lo extrañaba, no soportaba vivir así, no soportaba la mentira, la matanza... "Eres igual a él, igual a tu querido Maestro", colocó una mano sobre su corazón, le dolía, le dolía muchísimo esas palabras, habían sido una estaca que el rubio clavó muy profundo. Volvió a llorar, era lo único que sentía que podía hacer en esos momentos. Quiso demostrar su fortaleza pero falló, ahora se sentía más débil que cualquier persona y completamente vulnerable.

Sasuke Uchiha miraba por la ventana imperturbable como siempre. Habían destruido el castillo entero y se sintió bien, por alguna razón le alegró acabar con un lugar así, en el que se había esclavizado a tantas mujeres y niños, tantos inocentes... no debía pensar así, pero no podía evitarlo, ¿sería posible que tuviera algo de corazón? Esos dos pudieron haber logrado algo... ¿existiría la bondad en algún rincón de su alma? ¿El asesinar podía volver a las personas totalmente malvadas o quedaría algo, alguna esperanza de redención? Suspiró ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Redención? ¿Bondad? Eso no existía en su mundo, y debía olvidarlo lo más pronto posible. Naruto... él sí aún poseía bondad, él no era un asesino, nunca lo había sido, siempre lo supo, lo vio en sus ojos cuando se conocieron por primera vez, la Hermandad no era su lugar, si mató antes fue porque no tenía opción, pero ahora... ¿y si se revelaba? ¿Debía advertirle al Maestro para que lo controlara?, al fin y al cabo esa era la otra misión que Madara le encomendó, vigilarlos a Naruto y a Sakura... ¿qué iba a hacer? No quería ver a ese idiota, que aún a su pesar consideraba su amigo, encerrado. Tenía a ese demonio, así que no lo matarían, a no ser que encontraran a alguien que pudiera tenerlo... demonios ¿por qué pensaba así? Volver a pelear lado a lado con su amigo lo hizo regresar al pasado y eso era peligroso, el pasado debía olvidarse porque sólo causaba daño.

Sakura... había visto su lado más cruel y una parte de su ser lo lamentó, aunque se mostró alegre, representando su papel como siempre, no le gustaba la idea. El rubio se había vuelto depresivo y callado, prefería que se quedara así, la sonrisa de suficiencia lo molestaba, ver a su rival decaído le daba una especie de fuerza.

Se sentía completamente loco, por un lado se alegraba de ser amigo de Naruto de nuevo, y por el otro disfrutaba con su dolor. Algo estaba mal en él, le tenía envidia, era obvio, había algo entre él y la pelirrosa, lo vio en los ojos de ambos, ella jamás dejó de mirarlo mientras mataba a Makoto, le quería demostrar algo a Naruto, no a él, pero ¿qué? ¿Esperaba alguna reacción del rubio? ¿Por qué no se fijó en él? Le molestaba que no le diera la atención que merecía, él era el mejor, ¿por qué ella veía más a Naruto?

El rubio revisó su mochila mientras buscaba un pergamino, estaba tan absorto en el recuerdo de Makoto muriendo, en su sangre manchando el hermoso rostro de Sakura que no notó que ya lo había sacado hacía rato y estaba tirado en el suelo. Siguió revolviendo y sacando cosas hasta que no quedó nada. Al ver la mochila vacía suspiró y se sentó cansado. Tenía sueño, mucho, demasiado, tanto que pensó que podría dormir una semana entera sin despertar.

Sentía el cuerpo entero dolorido, la tensión, la lucha excesiva, el terrible gasto de chakra y el estrés le estaban pasando la cuenta. ¿Morir sería más fácil que vivir?, por lo menos dolería una sola vez y listo, pero esto… era demasiado… Tenía que haber una esperanza, no se podía dejar vencer con tanta facilidad.

_-Aún piensas que puedes salvarla._

El Kyuubi no le hacía una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando.

-Puede que... no deseo enfrentarla, quizá la convenza, tengo que convencerla, mostrarle que hay otro mundo.

_-¿Crees que ser ninja te redimirá? ¿Por qué piensas que son tan distintos de los asesinos?_

-Tengo que creerlo o no me quedará nada Kurama.

_-Naruto, tu plan es insostenible, no puedes ganar... no sólo._

-Tengo algunos aliados y a ti...

_-¿Cómo sabes que puedes confiar en ellos? Eres muy joven aún, demasiado crédulo para haber vivido la vida que viviste. ¿Aún no aprendiste que los humanos mienten para lograr lo que quieren? ¿Que los humanos usan a otros?_

-Kurama, estoy cansado, si vas a estar siendo fatídico, prefiero dormir.

_-Te duele... amar es doloroso siempre, lo siento chico, por eso yo preferí durante mucho tiempo el odio, es más fácil..._

-El odio no sirve.

_-La chica está demasiado hundida._

-Lo sé...

_-Pero tus esperanzas no se van._

-Ni yo sé por qué.

_-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que la viste?_

-Claro que sí.

_-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?_

Naruto cerró los ojos volviendo hacia atrás tantos años en el pasado. El largo cabello rosa de Sakura ondeaba en el viento, él y Sasuke mirándola por una de las ventanas del castillo, su triste mirada, la voz en su interior que no lo dejaba en paz, esa voz grave que siempre parecía querer lo peor para él. _Chico olvida a esa niña o morirás por querer alcanzarla._

-Dijiste que moriría.

_-Sí y eso creo que sucederá._

-No, porque aún me queda mucho por hacer, no moriré sin haber probado la libertad, sin sentir que he redimido parte de mis pecados.

_-Aférrate a tu objetivo y olvídate de ella..._

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil como decirlo...

-Naruto -la voz de Sasuke se oyó detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! No estoy de humor Sasuke, vete a dormir -el morocho abrió la puerta.

-¿Aún no aprendes a cerrar con llave?

-Me da igual, ¿por qué estás adentro si te dije que te fueras? ¿Acaso te cuesta acatar simples órdenes? Que yo sepa, eres el mejor en cerrar los ojos y seguir al líder.

-Sigo órdenes, pero no de ti, idiota.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!

-Vas a explicarme qué sucedió en el castillo, ¿qué hiciste?

-¿Te molesta que haya vencido a todos? Si querías el protagonismo no te hubieras dormido en un principio -el rubio se levantó de la cama y le dio la espalda a su compañero, se dirigió a la ventana pero una mano atrapó su hombro. Sacó un kunai y lo colocó sobre el cuello de Sasuke quien lo miraba con el Sharingan activado y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué eres?

-¡Suéltame ahora!

-¿Qué eres?

-¡Un monstruo! ¡Igual que tú, igual que todos, igual que ella! -gritó con toda su furia.

Justo en ese momento había aparecido Sakura en la puerta. La mujer lo miró mostrándose herida por el comentario, ¿por qué? Si al fin y al cabo eso era y parecía gustarle.

Sasuke la observó de reojo. Los tres estaban tiesos en sus lugares sin moverse. El kunai aún seguía en el cuello de Sasuke. Sakura sacó una katana y la apuntó hacia Naruto quien abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Déjalo, no puedes atacar a un compañero.

-Qué raro, pensé que no tendrías problemas ya que no se llevan muy bien... aaah cierto, estuvieron entrenando juntos -Naruto sonrió con asco- ahora son buenos amigos. Los quiero a los dos fuera de mi habitación ahora. Puedo vencerlos a ambos así que no jueguen.

-Quiero respuestas Naruto -dijo entre dientes Sasuke que también comenzaba a enojarse.

-Y yo quiero la libertad, pero no todos tenemos lo que deseamos, ¿no?

-¡Quita ese kunai de su cuello Naruto!

-Bah -retiró el kunai y lo lanzó contra una pared donde quedo clavado- dile a él que guarde esos ojos demoníacos, no quiero que me mire con ellos, me recuerda a Madara. A su asqueroso Clan...

-No vuelvas a hablar así de mi Clan -escupió el morocho lanzándose contra el rubio, pero Sakura lo detuvo interponiéndose en su camino para sorpresa de ambos, Sasuke se detuvo de inmediato.

-¡Ey! Se supone que intento que no se maten entre sí, ya basta.

-¡Ese idiota nos oculta cosas, a nosotros, a la Hermandad entera! ¡Puedes controlarlo Naruto admítelo! -Sakura miró al rubio de reojo.

Naruto cerró los ojos por un momento.

_-No tienes muchas opciones Naruto, diles la verdad._

-Sí, y la razón por la cual no quiero que Madara lo sepa es porque me usará, como arma de gran escala. No quiero ser usado así, no lo permitiré, así que adelante, ve y cuéntale a tu querido Maestro...

-¿Por qué piensas que lo haría?, ya callé un secreto... -miró a Sakura, luego de nuevo a Naruto- él se enterará de todas formas, no hay manera de que lo ocultes por siempre, tarde o temprano lo sabrá.

-Sí... -"y para cuando lo sepa yo lo habré matado" pensó para sus adentros.

-Yo tampoco diré nada... -dijo Sakura. La mujer no terminaba de entender a qué se referían pero sabía que era algo relacionado con ese chakra que salió del cuerpo del rubio durante la batalla, esa forma, esas colas… algo había leído al respecto…

-No esperen que les dé las gracias.

-Sería demasiado ideal -concluyó Sakura dando media vuelta para irse.

-Sakura... -ella se detuvo, pero no se giró a verlo, él sabía, vio sus ojos hinchados, había estado llorando recientemente- no quise decir que eras un monstruo...

-La verdad no ofende...

-Te haces el duro pero no te dura nada idiota -sonrió Sasuke. Luego abrió los ojos, había visto algo por la ventana, Naruto se giró rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Están rodeando el lugar –respondió Sasuke volviendo a activar su Sharingan.

-Tenemos que irnos ahora –dijo la pelirrosa.

-A levantar todo gente, en menos de un minuto, debemos estar afuera escapando de aquí.

-Creo que no tenemos ese tiempo -contestó Sasuke. Luego salió corriendo y se detuvo en la puerta- iré por el frente y me llevaré a los más que pueda. Naruto, tú y Sakura salgan por atrás y escapen al punto de encuentro F, nos veremos allí.

-¡Ey! ¡No te hagas el héroe! ¿Cómo vas a salir por delante?

-¡Naruto! Hazme caso -el Uchiha lo observó por un segundo, supo al instante qué estaba pensando, Sakura estaba cansada y él era la mejor opción para protegerla ya que el Uchiha contaba con poco chakra debido a la reciente pelea. No había opción.

-Ok, pero más te vale llegar allá.

-Por supuesto idiota, a mí no me van a vencer tan fácil.

-Sasuke... -Sakura se adelantó unos pasos- cuídate ¿sí?, así podemos volver los tres... a casa... -le sonrió levemente.

-Hmp -fue la simple respuesta del morocho antes de desaparecer.

-Bien, deja que guarde algunas cosas, si quieres ve por las tuyas y salimos.

-Ok... -la pelirrosa aún seguía mirando hacia la puerta.

-Sakura... -lo miró, él le sonrió, volvía a sonreírle, qué hermoso gesto, interiormente le agradeció que lo hiciera, por alguna razón dependía ahora de ellos, no confiaba del todo, pero por ahora los necesitaba como una especie de sostén- él estará bien, no temas. Y yo, prometo que te cuidaré...

-Si... -sólo pudo decir con un nudo en la garganta. En otro momento hubiese chillado que se cuidaba sola y que no lo necesitaba, pero estaba demasiado débil psíquica y físicamente para poder replicar algo.

No tardaron demasiado en juntar lo necesario y salieron por una ventana de atrás. Sabían que Sasuke se había ido por delante y que muchos de los ninjas de la arena lo siguieron, incluido el propio Kazekage que al parecer estaba muy empecinado en atraparlos porque había dejado su villa para ello, algo que no era muy común que hicieran los de su posición.

Corrieron adentrándose en el bosque. Saltaron por las ramas de los árboles a toda velocidad. Sakura iba un poco más atrás que el rubio quien no dejaba de pensar en qué hacer. Estaba bastante confundido con todo, si ella era un miembro de la Hermandad, ¿por qué había estado llorando?, si Sasuke era tan frío como decía ¿por qué se arriesgaba para que lograran escapar? Sonrió levemente, definitivamente siempre había esperanzas, nunca debió dudar de su instinto, ella no era mala, sólo tenía miedo, mucho miedo, era entendible, Madara causaba una gran impresión, hasta él se vio intimidado por demasiado tiempo ante su presencia y liderazgo. Le daría sus fuerzas para que pudiera levantarse y así ella estaría de su lado, la salvaría, no podía perder. Y con respecto a Sasuke, puede que sea más difícil, pero algo estaba cambiando, sólo esperaba que fuera para bien y que el morocho no se arrepintiera.

-Naruto, aún estoy cansada, no creo poder seguir demasiado -le dijo la mujer luego de un rato de correr. Sabía que el rubio no le diría nada, si hubiesen estado con Sasuke se hubiera tragado sus quejas ya que el morocho se burlaría y no haría nada por ella. Pero sentía que Naruto era muy distinto. Aunque el ver salir a Sasuke para ser carnada para que ellos huyeran fue algo que la sorprendió muchísimo.

-No te preocupes, más adelante frenaremos, pero el problema es que nos siguen, así que deberás aguantar un poco más Sakura... -calló por un momento, aún seguían corriendo pero él pareció algo distraído con algún pensamiento- puedo llevarte si te sientes muy mal.

-Tú también estás cansado, has gastado más chakra que yo... aunque... -recordó lo que había dicho Sasuke y lo que el propio rubio respondió "soy un monstruo".

-Sí, exactamente -le dijo él sonriendo levemente y mirando hacia otro lado como si sintiera vergüenza- me recupero más rápido gracias a "él" -el zorro en su interior rió, por lo menos ya no lo trataba de eso, aunque sí se había llamado a sí mismo monstruo, ¿era por él o por todo lo que había hecho en el pasado?

-Pero no tan rápido...

-No... no estoy al máximo, pero puedo cargar un pequeño peso como el tuyo, aún no estoy vencido. No me van a ganar estos ninjas.

-Te ves muy confiado.

-¡Por supuesto! Nunca pierdo -rió como siempre hacía, era muy extraño para ella ver a alguien así, pero le gustaba su actitud, le daba algo de luz a su oscura vida.

No pudo responder porque tuvo que frenar de golpe. Naruto hizo lo mismo, el bosque se terminaba de pronto y frente a ellos había un acantilado. Sakura miró hacia abajo y sintió miedo. Estaban arrinconados, en cualquier momento aparecerían los ninjas y ellos estaban a un paso de caer al vacío. Abajo, muy lejos, se veía un río que parecía tener una corriente demasiado rápida y peligrosa.

Tragó saliva y se giró, no tenían opción debían pelear. Naruto se adelantó unos pasos y ahí fue cuando lo oyó, fue una especie de "crak" igual que suena cualquier cosa dura al quebrarse. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y miraron hacia ella, pero no pudo hacer mucho, el suelo se desmoronó llevándola hacia abajo, casi sin pensarlo gritó, fue algo abrupto, la tomó por sorpresa y sin nada para agarrarse, instintivamente levantó una mano y otra la tomó. Había cerrado los ojos, los abrió y miró hacia arriba. Naruto la sostenía. Le sonrió aliviada, pero no pudo respirar demasiado, la tranquilidad dio paso a la desesperación nuevamente al ver un kunai clavarse al lado del rubio. Los ninjas de la arena llegaron.

Naruto giró un poco la cabeza. Eran alrededor de diez, y estaba la mujer del abanico con ellos. La rubia sonrió.

-Parece que hemos tenido buena suerte... un asesino caerá y el otro pagará por los pecados de ambos durante lo que le queda de vida, encerrado por siempre... –dijo la mujer. Se veía fuerte y segura de la victoria.

El rubio frunció el ceño, no podía soltar a Sakura, el más mínimo movimiento para subirla haría que su enemigo se moviera y terminara matándolo, lo cual acarrearía la muerte de la pelirrosa. Debía pensar rápido y sólo se le ocurrió una cosa. Sonrió. Miró a Sakura.

-¿Confías en mi?

Ella lo miró fijamente, quizá fueron dos segundos, pero él sintió que fue una eternidad. Oyó que la mujer del abanico les daba órdenes a sus hombres de ir a buscarlo. Sakura asintió.

-Sí, confío en ti... lo prometiste...

Hablaba de la promesa que le hizo antes de salir sobre que iba a cuidarla, y él nunca rompía una promesa, esa no sería la excepción. La soltó, no vio miedo en los ojos de ella. Se giró y sonrió a su enemiga.

-Lo siento, pero no será hoy...

Luego se levantó rápidamente y saltó al vacío.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Lamentó no poder ver el rostro de esa mujer de la arena al saltar, no parecía ser propensa a cambiar su dura expresión pero estaba seguro de que la habría sorprendido. Sakura caía un poco más adelante que él, juntó los brazos para poder alcanzarla, sólo quedaba poco, el acantilado no era tan profundo como parecía, estaban cerca del río ya. Ella volvió a levantar la mano hacia él. La alcanzó y la tomó, atrajo su cuerpo al suyo y la cubrió en un fuerte abrazo. Seguían cayendo de cabeza pero ya estaba, lo más difícil había pasado.

-¡Kurama! -gritó, el zorro no necesitaba el aviso, sabía lo que debía hacer, compartían un cuerpo y una mente desde hacía demasiado tiempo, las acciones temerarias del rubio ya no lo sorprendían en absoluto.

Un brazo de chakra salió de la espalda del rubio y se adelantó para llegar al suelo y sostenerlos. Frenaron de golpe y quedaron colgando unidos al chakra rojo del Kyuubi. Sakura aún tenía su cabeza hundida en su pecho. Él sonrió, se habían salvado. Unas gotas del agua del río alcanzaron su rostro, estuvieron muy cerca, más de lo que calculó. Ella por fin levantó la mirada.

-Gracias...

-Aún tenemos que salir de aquí, y vamos a tener que mojarnos...

-El río está demasiado agitado.

-Ey, dijiste que confiabas en mí...

-Sí, y es cierto –sonrió con cierta melancolía, estar en sus brazos era muy reconfortante.

-Bien, déjame trabajar entonces.

El brazo de chakra desapareció y los dos cayeron al agua. No la soltó en ningún momento, el agua los arrastró lejos, cada vez que estaban a punto de ser golpeados por algo, un nuevo brazo los salvaba. Sakura pensó que ese viaje tan agitado y tan cercano a la muerte no terminaría nunca, pero por fin Naruto se aferró a un árbol y los sacó del río.

Estaba temblando de frío. Ya había oscurecido y casi no podía ver a su alrededor.

-Prenderé una fogata -dijo el rubio.

-Pueden descubrirnos...

-Estamos muy lejos, ellos no nos encontrarán ya –se veía tan tranquilo y seguro.

-... ¿crees que Sasuke esté bien?

-Por supuesto, es tan testarudo como yo para abandonar la vida así como así.

-Pero el Kazekage...

-Es un Uchiha, no le va a ganar ni con toda la arena del mundo –Naruto se quedó en silencio pensativo por un momento.

-Debemos ir al punto de encuentro... -con tantas vueltas que dieron y el viaje en el río se sentía desorientada y perdida. Mientras hablaban Naruto ya había conseguido algo de fuego. Debía admitir que era más hábil de lo que jamás pensó.

-Ya estamos en él.

Sakura casi se queda con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo sabía?, ¿cómo lo había hecho?

-¿Me estás hablando en serio?

-Jajaja, ¡claro!, me enseñaron a leer las estrellas, puedo encontrar cualquier lugar si las veo. Estamos aquí, por eso seguí un poco más en el río, cuando vi que iba para el mismo lugar...

No sabía qué decir, era demasiado bueno, un compañero impresionante y también un enemigo temible. No, definitivamente no tenía chance contra alguien como él. ¿Sería verdad lo que sintió antes? ¿Podría Naruto desear lo mismo que ella? Si estaba equivocada estaría muerta. Se abrazó a sí misma sintiendo más frío. Él se acercó.

-Hace frío... este... si quieres... puedo... podemos...

Un temible enemigo, un hábil luchador, pero algo tímido... sonrió y se acercó a él.

-Me vendría bien algo de calor extra...

La abrazó. Ella se acurrucó más a su lado. La verdad era que tener la ropa puesta no era la mejor de las ideas, pero ya era demasiado si también quedaban desnudos, prefirió arriesgarse, ya tenían fuego, en un tiempo se irían secando.

…...

Sasuke mató al último de los hombres del Kazekage que había ido de manera tan torpe a atacarlo. Esquivó un nuevo ataque de arena y vio los ojos furiosos del pelirrojo, lo único de su rostro que demostraba sus sentimientos. Sentía su odio, había acabado con su gente, en cierta manera entendía el dolor que eso conlleva, pero no podía perder, debía ir con su equipo, lo había prometido.

-Fue imprudente venir con tan pocos Gaara de la Arena...

-Lamento admitir que dices la verdad, pensé que los Uchiha eran un Clan extinto, increíble encontrar a uno, sin embargo pronto acompañarás a tu familia en la otra vida. No pienso perdonarte por esto.

-Un Kazekage debería ser más piadoso, sin contar con más astuto y precavido. No se ataca a un Uchiha de frente.

-Nunca seré piadoso contra aquellos que atacan a mi gente, y tienes razón, si es imposible atacarte de frente, lo haré de todos los lados.

La arena se elevó alrededor de Sasuke. Éste se mantuvo quieto y mostró una leve sonrisa. Había aprendido a evadir muchos estilos de lucha y muchos jutsus, la arena era compleja, pero no podía ser muy diferente del elemento tierra, hacía un tiempo había entrenado con un asesino de la Hermandad que sabía usarla y ya conocía todas las debilidades. Hizo una serie de sellos y luego colocó una mano sobre su boca, lanzó fuego a todo a su alrededor antes de que la arena lo alcanzara. Ésta se detuvo se había convertido en una masa sólida que el Kazekage ya no podía controlar. Volvió a sonreír pero la alegría no le duró demasiado una mano de arena alcanzó su pierna izquierda y lo tiró al suelo, luego comenzó a arrastrarlo, estaba yendo directo hacia Gaara. Sacó su katana y la clavó al suelo, luego lanzó electricidad por su cuerpo, pero ésta no alcanzó a su objetivo, por supuesto, la arena no transmitía la corriente.

-Parece que estás comenzando a desesperar Uchiha, ya no piensas con claridad, tu elemento rayo no te servirá en nada contra mí -apretó las manos, la arena presionó su pierna y estaba a punto de destrozarla pero volvió a usar el fuego junto con un kunai.

Se alejó rápidamente, no había roto el hueso pero le había hecho daño, ahora no podía usar bien la pierna. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan torpe? ¡Era un Uchiha, esas cosas no deberían pasarle!

Volvió a hacer sellos y lanzó bolas de fuego para usar de distracción, Gaara hizo una pared de arena para cubrirse, Sasuke sacó provecho de eso para poder escabullirse entre los árboles y huir de allí, en su estado actual no ganaría.

-¡Vuelve aquí cobarde! -oyó gritar a Gaara. Sabía que no estaba lejos, tenía que apurarse.

Apretó los dientes y apuró el paso como mejor pudo dejando en el camino algunos sellos bomba por las dudas, escuchó que algunos se activaron y deseó haber terminado con la vida del maldito Kazekage, pero sabía que no tendría tanta suerte. Gaara tenía su armadura de arena, como mucho habría logrado quebrarla y eso no le serviría de nada. Esperaba que Sakura y Naruto estuvieran bien. Tenía que encontrarse con ellos de inmediato.

…..

-¿Naruto?

-¿Mmm? –se levantó un poco algo avergonzada, se había quedado dormida sobre el pecho de su compañero que aún la abrazaba brindándole calor.

-Lo siento, no quise dormirme.

-Está bien, no pasa nada, en un par de horas ya va a amanecer, tendremos que movernos en ese momento, así que es mejor que descanses todo lo que puedas.

-Pero, ¿y tú?

-Te dije que estoy bien. Sigues sin confiar en mí, a pesar de que lo dijiste... a propósito, gracias...

-¿Por?

-Por eso... de verdad no tuviste miedo, pensé que dudarías cuando te soltara la mano...

Sonrió, aún seguía recostada sobre su pecho, se sentía tan pequeña a su lado, frágil, su calor era tan liberador, debía ser una sensación muy satisfactoria estar a su lado por siempre, ser su mujer... ¡¿qué cosas pensaba?! Ella no podía ser la mujer de nadie, nunca jamás, su vida... no lo merecía...

-Tus ojos... -se separó y colocó una mano sobre la mejilla del rubio- no mienten... eres demasiado transparente...

Él tragó saliva, sentir su contacto era demasiado, le dolía y al mismo tiempo sanaba su ser herido por tanto sufrimiento. Colocó su mano sobre la de ella y acercó su rostro.

-Entonces deberías saberlo... lo que siento...

El corazón de Sakura dio un salto, estaba conteniendo la respiración, por lo que abrió un poco la boca para buscar aire. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Necesitaba confiar, necesitaba un aliado, estaba desesperada, ¿sería tan malo morir en sus manos si él llegaba a ser fiel a Madara? Lo que sentía... ¿lo sabía? Ahora podía verlo... se levantó.

-No es algo que deberías sentir -le dio la espalda cerrando los ojos con fuerza, no iba a derramar lágrimas. Ella no era así.

-¿Es tan malo?

-Te matará... -susurró sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho- como lo hizo con él... -Sasori había muerto por su relación con ella, lo sabía muy bien, por alguna razón Madara no quería que se relacionara con nadie de forma demasiado estrecha.

-Eso depende de ti... fue tu mano la que mató a Sasori... -respondió Naruto frunciendo el ceño, ella lo miró nuevamente. La estaba juzgando.

-No tuve opción... Sasori... todo lo que hizo... -si no lo mataba iba a sufrir a causa del veneno que había tomado. Pero su acción la había cambiado mucho.

-Sé qué trataba de hacer, sólo que de a uno no se puede. Sakura, esta vida no es para ti, como no lo es para mí. Si nos unimos... podemos hacer la diferencia…

-Hablas de una traición, y eso es imposible -se acercó a él mirando hacia todos lados, tenía miedo que los escucharan, de alguna manera Madara siempre lo sabía todo.

-Estamos solos. Esta vez no nos vigilan, nos perdieron de vista -Naruto tenía una mirada fiera ahora, se veía su odio y su deseo de acabar con la Hermandad, tan transparente, Madara no necesitaba alguien que los escuchara sólo debía mirar en la profundidad de los ojos de Naruto.

-Lo sientes ¿verdad? Como la otra vez con Zetsu…

-Sí... Mandó a alguien a seguirnos en nuestro primer trabajo, luego me di cuenta, esa sensación extraña que sentía. Su maldito subordinado que se fusiona con los árboles y cosas... pero no está aquí hoy. No debes temer.

-Quien debería temer eres tú. ¿Cómo sabes que no le diré nada al Maestro?

Naruto sonrió y dio un paso más hacia ella. Le llevaba media cabeza y en esos momentos se veía más intimidante, aún estaba algo oscuro pero la luna mostraba perfectamente su rostro.

-Dudé de ti cuando mataste a Sasori y de nuevo con lo que le hiciste a Makoto. Debo admitir que temí que te había perdido, pero luego lo pensé mejor. Mientras huíamos... dices que mis ojos son transparentes, los tuyos son iguales, reflejamos lo mismo, ansías la libertad pero tienes miedo. Por miedo mataste a ese hombre, la desesperación, el encontrarte encerrada sin salida te llevó a no tener opción. Mostraste tu máscara una vez más para poder vivir otro día, porque no confiabas en mí ni en Sasuke. Conozco la sensación…

-Es más por Sasuke... tú... siempre me generaste sentimientos encontrados...

-Sasuke... él... Madara ha trabajado mucho más sobre su cabeza... él lo perdió todo, la Hermandad es su única familia ahora, es complicado, no sé cómo sacarlo... es mi amigo, no quiero tener que luchar contra él. Como tampoco querría tener que luchar contra ti. Yo acabaré con la Hermandad, sólo necesito la oportunidad, el tiempo es valioso, Sasori me regaló un poco más, pero no puedo solo. Y tampoco puedo dejarme vencer. Lo que poseo en mi interior, es el zorro de nueve colas... si Madara me vence y lo pone en un nuevo recipiente, no sé qué podría pasar.

Sakura miró su estómago con cierto temor, así que eso era lo que ocultaba. Definitivamente Madara conservaba a Naruto por ese ser y es cierto que si sabe que lo puede controlar lo obligaría a usarlo.

-Aunque fuéramos dos las cosas no cambiarían.

-No, pero te lo juro Sakura, te salvaré de este destino. Nos salvaré. Me lo prometí hace mucho tiempo y no voy a cejar en mi intento.

-¿Me salvarás? ¿Por qué a mí?

-Siempre has sido importante para mí... aunque nunca me hayas advertido hasta ahora...

Sakura se quedó callada, ¿cómo responder a eso?, él siempre la había amado, sin embargo, ella nunca reparó en él, era un simple chico más, un asesino como todos, la falta de contacto con el resto de los integrantes de la Hermandad, como Madara le había ordenado, hizo que jamás se fijara en nadie, sólo en quien estuvo a su lado que fue Sasori. Sin embargo allí estaba Naruto, jurando protegerla, prometiéndole una vida diferente cuando en realidad no la conocía nada. No lo entendía.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Nunca hablamos, no me conoces.

-No, pero es lo que siento. Desde el primer momento que te vi, cuando Madara te trajo a la Hermandad. Allí conocí mi destino y mi propósito...

-Yo...

No pudo continuar, un sonido interrumpió su charla y los hizo ponerse en guardia. Pero entre los árboles no apareció el enemigo, simplemente Sasuke. El morocho cayó al suelo frente a ellos de rodillas. Se veía cansado y muy dolorido. La pelirrosa corrió a su lado y lo mismo hizo el rubio.

-Sasuke, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?

-El endemoniado Kazekage, casi me atrapa... la pierna...

Sakura miró su pierna, estaba sangrando y se veía bastante lastimada. Hizo unos sellos y comenzó a curarla.

-No parece que tengas el hueso roto, tranquilo, la sanaré pronto.

-Lo hiciste maldito Uchiha -sonrió Naruto al ver que su amigo estaba bien.

-Te dije que no me vencerían, aunque tuve algunos contratiempos -se sentó mejor y los observó con detenimiento- ustedes se ven bien.

-Gracias, también tuvimos algunos problemas, pero el río fue de ayuda.

-Pronto amanecerá, deberíamos movernos.

-Tranquilo Uchiha, aún estás cansado, duerme un poco, deja que Sakura te cure, yo vigilaré, en cuanto te vea mejor nos vamos.

-No eres el maldito jefe -rezongó Sasuke aunque sin mucho entusiasmo.

-No, pero para tu desgracia ahora soy el que en mejor estado está, así que hazme caso, si no quieres que te rompan la pierna en serio.

-Ni en mil años podrías... -sonrió, y a pesar de sus amenazas y negaciones, terminó por quedarse dormido en poco tiempo.

Sakura acabó de curarlo y lo dejaron dormir un poco más. Naruto se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo.

-Nadie puede saber lo que hablamos, no confíes nunca en ninguno de los asesinos y sólo espera...

-Nunca confiaría... no tardes demasiado Naruto... no quiero tener que seguir viendo cómo muere la gente a nuestro alrededor. Ni tampoco ser yo la que los mate... estoy enloqueciendo… no sé cuánto más soportaré…

-Lo sé, yo tampoco. Si fuera fácil ya estaría hecho.

…...

Itachi se encontraba sentado en la cama de su habitación, no podía dejar de pensar en las cosas que habían sucedido recientemente. Madara estaba cerrando cada vez más el nudo de su horca. Muy pronto lo descubriría a él. ¿Qué haría entonces? Sabía que Madara le tenía un gran aprecio al igual que por Sasuke al pertenecer a su Clan. Pero también era muy estricto y cruel en cuanto a hacer valer sus reglas. Si lo hubiese sabido, si de niño hubiese comprendido que estaba llevando a su hermanito a ese nido de víboras... peor que víboras, un nido de monstruos, multitud de ellos. Sin embargo, ¿a dónde ir cuando lo perdiste todo? Eran muy pequeños, Sasuke tenía sólo cuatro años, él lo llevaba de la mano. Le habían hablado de Uchiha Madara y estaba dispuesto a encontrarlo, y así sucedió, sólo que fue Madara en persona quien apareció frente a ellos un día. Era su salvación pensó ilusamente en ese momento. Demasiado joven, siempre fue inteligente y astuto, pero ahí tenía miedo y no pensaba con claridad. Su hermano se estaba debilitando, podía morir.

Ahora Sasori estaba muerto por no pensar con claridad.

_-Estás loco, no puedes seguir actuando así, Madara se enterará, debes ser más astuto Sasori..._

_-Quizá esté demasiado cansado para ello ya Itachi... no seguiré viéndola sufrir así, no permitiré que le suceda lo mismo que a Kira..._

Eso fue un golpe bajo para él. Pero Sakura no era Kira. Sakura era importante para el Maestro, Kira sólo fue importante para una persona.

Kira había sido su compañera, su confidente, su amante cuando sólo tenía quince años. Era un típico Uchiha, amargado, orgulloso y poderoso. Ella apareció y minó todo su mundo. Poco a poco ganó su confianza y su corazón.

-Kira...

No había sido una gran asesina, era mejor informante. Madara la usaba para ello. Nunca parecía estar de mal humor, sonreía y hablaba con cualquiera, nadie jamás sospecharía de una mujer como ella. Itachi al principio sí lo hizo, ya que en ese tiempo ya odiaba a Madara y quería escapar y llevarse a su hermano lejos de ese infierno, por lo que veía trampas en cada rincón. Ahora sabía que Madara era mucho más astuto.

Kira ocultaba demasiadas cosas detrás de su sonrisa. Ella también deseaba huir. Para obtener información debía hacer cosas que no quería. Odiaba a Madara por obligarla a hacer eso, pero no podía escapar, nadie podía hacerlo.

Se fue acercando a él y con el tiempo terminó conquistándolo. Recordaba el olor de su piel, sus caricias y hasta su dulce risa como si aún estuviera a su lado. ¿Cuánto había durado eso? Tres años, tres años que no fueron tan duros como los anteriores, porque sabía que la tenía a ella, que al regresar estaría allí.

Pero el Maestro se enteró... y un día lo llamó.

_-Itachi me alegro que estés aquí... hay algunos asuntos que debemos tratar, chico._

_-¿Si, Maestro?, ¿hay otra misión?_

_-No, esto es algo personal._

_Dio un paso al costado y a su espalda apareció Zetsu junto con Pain trayendo a Kira. La mujer estaba malherida y atada._

_-Ya conoces a Kira._

_Itachi no se movió, ningún músculo de su cara se contrajo, siguió tan calmado como siempre, muchos años había entrenado para que nada se viera en su expresión, un movimiento en falso y ella estaría muerta. Si lograba convencer a Madara que no le importaba la dejaría, estaba seguro, la necesitaba, era su informante._

_-Verás chico, no me molesta que estés con alguna mujer de vez en cuando, mientras jamás te involucres... sin embargo, aquí tenemos a Kira, que ha visitado tu habitación y tú la suya muchas noches por tres años..._

_No podía ser que los vieran, habían sido tan cuidadosos. ¿Cómo lo supo?_

_-Los sentimientos debilitan a la gente -continuó Madara- y la hacen fuerte al mismo tiempo. La debilidad yace en el simple hecho de que tienes algo por lo que harías cualquier cosa que te pidieran sólo para mantener ese algo a salvo. La fuerza está dada porque si algo le sucede, puedes encontrar el poder oculto en tu interior para intentar hacer lo que sea al respecto. Conozco el poder de los sentimientos y a diferencia de muchos, los respeto. Los Uchiha... estamos malditos... el amor es nuestra maldición, por él nos hacemos más fuertes, pero a causa de la pérdida de ese amor. Así que como seguramente entenderás, nunca seremos felices si queremos poder... otra lección muy bien aprendida por mí..._

_-¿Así es como obtuvo su poder, Maestro? -preguntó el chico imperturbable. No había vuelto a mirarla, como si no le importara, pero estaba tratando de calcular si podría vencer a los tres enemigos y rescatarla. No parecía probable de ninguna manera._

_Madara cerró los ojos unos instantes y suspiró._

_-Sí..._

_-¿Y ya no tiene debilidades por ello?_

_-Exacto._

_-¿Mató a quien amaba?_

_-A uno sí, al otro no._

_-Pero aún así esa segunda persona tampoco está más en este mundo ¿verdad?_

_-Así es..._

_-¿A qué quiere llegar con todo esto, Maestro? ¿Qué tiene que ver esta mujer?_

_-Has llegado a amarla y para mí eso es un problema..._

_Su mundo volvía a desmoronarse. Lo sabía y no lo perdonaría, no… se equivocaba, a ella es a quien no perdonaría. Debía hacer algo, debía convencerlo._

_-Yo no amo nada._

_-No me mientas Itachi, amas a tu hermano, y la amas a ella. Tu hermano es un Uchiha, no lo dañaré, como tampoco te dañaré a ti, por la sangre que corre por nuestras venas, los Uchiha volveremos al poder, y para ello los necesito. Sin embargo tú no serás un líder jamás, tú serás un guardián, y un guardián no puede amar a otro que no sea a quien cuida, de lo contrario no efectuará un buen trabajo ya que su alma estará dividida al igual que su corazón._

_Itachi lo observó sin comprender. ¿Cuáles eran sus planes? ¿Qué pretendía?_

_-Vete ahora, en unos minutos hablaré con toda la Hermandad, espero que estés ahí._

_-Sí señor... -el Uchiha apretaba los puños con fuerza, ya no podía seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien, que su hermano lo perdonara, pero no se quedaría quieto viendo como le hacían algo, por lo menos se llevaría a Pain y Zetsu, ambos morirían pero no sin antes luchar._

_-¡Uchiha Itachi! -gritó ella de pronto, él la miró, al igual que Madara- ¡ni se te ocurra hacer una estupidez! Aún tienes algo que cuidar, piensa en Sasuke... mi vida no vale nada, aún debes hacer mucho... lo juraste ¿recuerdas? No puedes fallar._

_Madara los observaba con curiosidad. Itachi la miró fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos, luego dando media vuelta salió de la habitación. Ninguno de los dos se dirían lo que sentían, ya lo sabían, no era necesario, una despedida más larga sería más dolorosa y no llevaría a nada._

_Había jurado vencer a Madara y acabar con esa horrible Hermandad una noche cuando había estado con ella, había acariciado sus cabellos plateados con suavidad embriagándose con su aroma, esos cabellos tan hermosos que ahora había visto cubiertos de sangre seca. Esos ojos turquesas que lo habían mirado fijamente. Ella conocía su destino cuando él ni siquiera lo sospechaba. "Los Uchiha son intocables, el Maestro los aprecia mucho, esto es la locura más grande que he hecho en mi vida y sin embargo jamás me arrepentiría". Tenía razón. Él y su hermano eran los juguetes preferidos de Madara y no pensaba compartirlos a no ser que él lo permitiera._

_Cuando toda la Hermandad se hubo reunido apareció Madara._

_-Todos saben las reglas, el que las quebrante muere, esa es la mayor de ellas. Esta mujer -señaló a Kira que estaba atada a un poste con la cabeza gacha- es una traidora a nuestra preciada Hermandad y por ello pagará con su patética vida -el Maestro había fijado su mirada en Itachi, de entre toda la multitud lo miraba a él. Sasuke a su lado le susurró al oído._

_-¿Esa no es la chica con la que andabas Itachi?_

_-No es nadie... -respondió simplemente el Uchiha mayor sin quitar sus ojos de los del Maestro. Tenían el Sharingan activado los dos. Sasuke lo observó con el ceño fruncido. _

_-Pensé que esa te gustaba, al fin y al cabo sólo estuviste con ella y..._

_-Esa mujer no es nadie. No quiero que vuelvas a nombrarla. Yo no siento nada por nadie, no tengo corazón, un Uchiha no lo necesita, deberías aprenderlo._

_El Maestro seguía hablando pero ya no supo qué decía, todo su pensamiento estaba centrado en una cosa, el odio hacia Uchiha Madara. Luego activando el Magekyo Sharingan el Maestro utilizó un ataque tan mortal como cruel contra la única mujer que había amado y que amaría Itachi Uchiha._

Aún recordaba sus gritos de agonía. Amaterasu era un fuego negro que lo consumía todo, jamás se extinguía a no ser que su amo así lo deseara o que su objetivo ya no existiera. Ese día había obtenido mejores ojos. Itachi los tocó cerrando los párpados. El dolor de perderla y el odio habían activado un mejor Sharingan, el Mangekyo Sharingan que ahora poseía lo tenía gracias a un sacrificio muy alto, uno que jamás pensó que haría.

Se levantó de su cama y miró hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió un segundo después. Madara entró y la cerró tras él.

-Siempre sabes cuándo estoy por llegar. Como un perro fiel.

-Supongo que has venido a ver si yo también soy un traidor como mi último compañero.

-Oh, ya sé lo que eres Itachi, lo he sabido siempre, desde el primer momento. Pero no me preocupa porque jamás harás nada. Tienes algo que perder y esa sigue siendo tu debilidad.

-No te arriesgarías a matar a Sasuke, al fin y al cabo es el futuro líder ¿no? Y yo su guardián -un poco después lo comprendió.

-Es cierto, te mataría a ti, entonces Sasuke estaría solo, ¿te gustaría eso?

-Se quedaría sin guardián.

-Un precio que no temo pagar, y de todas maneras, tengo otro...

Supo que volvía a tenerlo atado de manos sin siquiera mover un dedo. No podía morir, no podía dejar solo a Sasuke a merced de ese hombre, al menos no por ahora, demasiado tiempo le había llenado la cabeza a su hermanito, tanto que temía que lo hubiera vuelto su marioneta permanente.

-Hablas de mí debilidad, pero yo ya encontré la tuya. Ese día me mentiste, aún te queda algo que no deseas perder.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sakura es tu debilidad. No es tu amante, no, esa idea te enfermaría, porque la amas como si fueras su padre... porque amabas a su madre...

-Sacrifiqué a mi hermano para obtener mayor poder para mi Clan, sin embargo todo ese poder no me sirvió para salvarla. Sakura no es mi hija de sangre, pero lo es por destino.

-Sabía que algún día encontraría tu debilidad, yo también te tengo capturado Madara.

-No, y en tu interior lo sabes, no eres ningún tonto, siempre fuiste más observador que cualquiera. No le harás daño, porque no te gusta dañar mujeres, pero llegado el caso quizá sí sacrificarías una por un bien mayor, eres una persona práctica al fin y al cabo, lo que no sacrificarías jamás es la felicidad de tu hermano. Y sabes que él está comenzando a sentir algo por ella. Por ello no la tocarás y por ello no tienes nada. Seguirás siendo el fiel perro que siempre has sido, sin chistar, sin gruñir.

-¿Dejarás que te quite mi hermano lo que tanto amas?

-Esa siempre fue mi idea.

-Tú… querías esto... la utilizas como a todos, dices amarla pero igualmente la usas... la usas para controlarme a mí, para tener a Sasuke y también... a Naruto... mientras ella siga aquí, el chico ese, portador del Kyuubi seguirá aquí cumpliendo tus órdenes... les temes, a los dos... por eso lo haces... por eso los juntaste aunque estuvieras contradiciendo a tu regla de equipos de dos...

-Yo no temo a nada, no te equivoques, pero no estaré aquí por siempre, y ya que no tuve hijos propios quiero que Sakura y un Uchiha continúen mi legado. Tú no podrías ser ese Uchiha, te perdí cuando te enamoraste de esa mujer. Serías mejor líder, tienes la mente más aguda y eres más calmado a la hora de actuar que tu hermano. Sasuke es más manipulable, pero será más fuerte que los dos y con Sakura ya tengo el cerebro que necesito. Para eso los entrené desde que llegaron. Tú y el chico Kyuubi cuidarán mi inversión porque el amor los mantiene atados por siempre... te lo advertí... los sentimientos son armas de doble filo...

Itachi quería lanzarse sobre él, atacarlo y vencer o morir en el intento, pero sabía que era una locura, Madara siempre mantenía su propio guardián cerca. Pain no lo dejaría siquiera tocarle un pelo. Y para cuando acabara con él, no le quedaría chakra para usarlo contra Madara. No... debería esperar, quizá con suerte, su hermano pudiera abrir los ojos. La chica no había salido como Madara deseaba. Estaba seguro de que no sabía que ella quería curar no matar, eso era un adelanto, quizá pudiera cambiar la mentalidad de su hermano, o quizá él la terminara de llevar a la oscuridad.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Volvieron al castillo cansados y doloridos como hacía mucho no estaban. Sakura casi siente alegría de volver a ver ese lugar, por lo menos podría dormir sin temor por unos días. Luego tendría la cabeza más despejada para poder pensar en todo lo que Naruto le dijo. Sonrió levemente. Tenía un aliado, no estaba sola, eso le daba algo de esperanzas aunque fueran pocas. Aún tenía otra cosa por hacer. Sasori le dejó un regalo antes de morir y era hora de buscarlo. Esperaba que Madara les dejara un tiempo sin trabajo para poder realizar ese pequeño viaje. Los guardias de la entrada los frenaron antes de entrar.

-El Maestro los espera...

-No piensa darnos ni un minuto de respiro ¿eh? -sonrió Naruto. Actuaba con tanta naturalidad entre esa gente que detestaba que la sorprendía, ni ella era tan buena actriz.

-Será mejor que no lo hagamos esperar -Sasuke había andado en silencio y de vez en cuando los miraba a ambos con el ceño fruncido. ¿Habría oído algo de su conversación con Naruto?

Al llegar a la sala de Madara éste los esperaba sentado tranquilamente, tenía un libro en sus manos y no levantó la vista de él cuando entraron.

-Esperaba verlos antes...

-Tuvimos algunos contratiempos Maestro -contestó Sasuke mientras se inclinaba en señal de respeto. Sakura lo imitó, pero no Naruto, el rubio se mantuvo muy derecho parado y con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, esa que siempre tenía, como si nada le interesara y se divirtiera quebrando las reglas.

-Sí... me enteré que todos los rehenes fueron liberados, que todo el ejército de Makoto fue vencido y que su fortaleza ardió hasta el último de sus cimientos...

-¿También se enteró que fue una trampa? -preguntó Naruto mirándose las uñas como si hubiera en ellas algo importante.

Madara le dirigió una mirada llena de furia y se levantó tirando el libro hacia un lado.

-¡A mí no me hables así chiquillo!, ¡sus órdenes fueron claras! ¡No somos justicieros, no salvamos a la gente, nosotros matamos a quien debemos y salimos del lugar! Su pequeño rescate casi hace que nos descubran, ahora tienen además al maldito Kazekage siguiéndoles la pista como si fuera un perro de caza. Todo por su ineptitud en ambos trabajos.

Mientras hablaba Madara caminaba hacia Naruto, pareciera como si Sakura y Sasuke no existieran, su odio y bronca estaban todos enfocados en el rubio que ni lo miraba, ni parecía inmutarse por los gritos de su jefe. Sasuke se interpuso en el camino de Madara, el cuál frenó y lo observó.

-Mis disculpas Maestro, debí ser más precavido, la situación se nos fue de la mano, pero porque no fui capaz de preverla, ellos me capturaron y...

-Me has decepcionado Sasuke, de Naruto no espero demasiado, pero tú, eres mi más preciado discípulo, ¡¿cómo es posible que todo se saliera de control?! ¡El Kazekage sabe que eres un Uchiha y lo ha informado a todas las villas ninjas!

-No tuve más opción que enfrenarlo directamente, debía usar el Sharingan o no podría vencer...

-¿Eres más débil que ese Gaara, Sasuke?, ¿yo no te enseñé a pelear sin el Sharingan para poder mantenernos ocultos hasta el momento adecuado?

-Maestro... -Sakura fue quien lo interrumpió esta vez- por favor... yo fui quien hizo el desastre en la misión anterior y quien puso al Kazekage tras nuestros pasos y también fui la que quiso rescatar a toda esa gente de Makoto... le suplico que me castigue a mí, y deje a mis compañeros fuera de esto...

-Son un equipo, sufrirán el castigo como equipo.

Pain apareció y tomó del hombro a Naruto, quien lo miró de reojo con odio. Detrás de Sasuke apareció Itachi.

-Por favor... no les hagas nada... te lo suplico... –Madara no parecía querer dar el brazo a torcer por lo que usó lo único que sabía que serviría para llamar su atención- ¡padre!

No hubo persona en la habitación que no se sorprendiera con esa palabra final. El llamado de Sakura fue desesperado. No quería que los dañaran, por alguna razón no deseaba verlos sufrir, aguantaría todo si era necesario. Temía que Madara descubriera algo en Naruto, sus ojos eran demasiado transparentes. Madara la miró por un minuto.

-Los quiero a todos afuera, ahora -dijo el Uchiha. Naruto quiso resistirse pero Sakura lo miró y asintió levemente, el rubio pareció entender y accedió a salir, Sasuke la miró fijamente unos segundos y luego también salió seguido de su hermano mayor.

-¿Por qué quieres eso? -preguntó Madara volviendo a sentarse.

-He llegado a apreciarlos... lo siento Maestro... estamos cansados y creo que ya tuvimos suficiente...

-Yo diré cuándo es suficiente Sakura... si no puedo controlar a mis subordinados no puedo ser un buen líder, ¿lo entiendes?

-Sí, Maestro.

-No quiero que vuelvas a desobedecer mis órdenes, las misiones se llevan a cabo como yo digo, ¿sí?

-Sí, Maestro.

Madara suspiró y se levantó, se acercó a ella, Sakura quiso retroceder, pero sabía que eso no sería bien interpretado por él. Colocó una mano en su mejilla, estaba fría, muy diferente al contacto de Naruto, sus ojos también eran fríos y duros, le daban miedo y le recordaban lo terrible que era ese hombre.

-Fue lindo volver a oírte decirme "padre". Ya no lo haces, y a veces duele, ¿sabes?, ser el líder de todo esto es demasiado solitario y tu presencia siempre me alegra. Mi pequeña niña, ¿qué haré contigo? -colocó su frente sobre la de ella- no debes desobedecerme, no me hagas enojar Sakura, porque por mucho que te aprecie no volveré a perdonarte acciones así. No desearía ver tu cuerpo lastimado, no quiero ver lágrimas en esos ojos, pero necesito que colabores conmigo, ¿sí? -con el pulgar acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza. Tenía tanto miedo, se obligaba a no temblar y mirarlo a los ojos tratando de parecer normal, pero le era imposible.

-Si... padre...

-Tranquila mi linda niña, ya pronto no tendremos que seguir en las sombras y tampoco tendrás que seguir haciendo esto. Vete y descansa, dile a tus compañeros que se salvaron por ti -le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se giro para darle la espalda.

-¿Puedo pedirle algo más?

-Lo que sea –seguía sin mirarla.

-Necesito salir un par de días… es sólo por pasear un poco, me siento cansada y… todo esto de Sasori…

-Está bien, sólo si vas con alguno de tus compañeros.

-Gracias, padre…

Sakura salió sin decir nada más, levantó la vista del suelo luego de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi estaban esperándola, Pein había desaparecido. Las dudas se reflejaron en los ojos de sus dos compañeros, Itachi sólo la observó con los brazos cruzados.

-No habrá castigo, dijo que descansemos.

-¿Y qué le prometiste? -preguntó Sasuke que no parecía contento con la noticia- ¿vas a acostarte con él para que no nos golpeen?

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Es como mi padre, nunca me pediría eso y yo no lo haría.

El Uchiha menor no pareció satisfecho con la respuesta, dio media vuelta y se fue. Naruto no dijo nada, la observó unos segundos y luego también se retiró. Itachi no parecía querer moverse de su lugar.

-Te agradezco que intercedieras por mi hermano, y espero que para la próxima pienses mejor las cosas antes de hacerlas y poner a otros en peligro.

-No fue mi intención.

-No... nunca lo es...

Itachi no se quedo más tiempo, ese hombre era de pocas palabras y por lo general siempre eran hirientes hacia ella, se preguntaba si alguna vez le habría hecho algo para que la tratara así. No quiso pensarlo demasiado, le preocupaba más la reacción de Naruto, por lo que fue a buscarlo.

….

Madara se sentó nuevamente en su silla. Zetsu apareció a su espalda, el Uchiha sonrió satisfecho.

- Orochimaru hizo un buen trabajo, aunque hubiese sido mejor si Naruto no hubiera visto su rostro, detalles...

-Sí Maestro. Puedo preguntar ¿para qué les sigue dando tantas dificultades?, el Kazekage, ahora la trampa con Orochimaru…

-Pruebas Zetsu, debo exigirlos lo más posible, sus lazos deben ser irrompibles y para ello necesito que puedan superar cualquier cosa.

…

-¿Naruto? -preguntó al golpear su puerta, pero quien abrió no era su rubio compañero, sino su antiguo maestro: Zabuza.

-Aah, la pequeña princesa -Sakura frunció el ceño, ese hombre le gustaba muy poco y al parecer Naruto pensaba de la misma forma porque estaba en un rincón de su habitación bastante pálido y apretando los puños, ¿qué le habría dicho Zabuza?- una lástima no quedarme a la charla, pero tengo una misión. Nos veremos Naruto, espero que tengas una mejor respuesta para la próxima.

-Lárgate de mi vista -respondió el rubio, Sakura vio con cierto temor que tenía los ojos rojos con pupila recta y las garras habían vuelto a sus dedos, éstas se estaban clavando con fuerza en sus palmas y lo hacían sangrar, pero el rubio no parecía notarlo, lo que también era muy notorio era el par de colmillos que se asomaban de su boca.

-Sí, sí, no quiero enojar demasiado a la bestia.

Zabuza salió y Sakura cerró la puerta tras ella. Caminó hacia Naruto quien no la miraba. Parecía tan indefenso en ese momento, tan frágil a pesar de mostrar parte de la naturaleza del Kyuubi, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho a causa de la angustia que le causaba verlo así, lo quería, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo quería y cómo habían cambiado sus sentimientos hacia él en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Naruto?, ¿estás bien?

-Si... lo siento, no quiero que me veas así, lo controlo, el Kyuubi ya no desea apoderarse de mi cuerpo, pero cuando me enojo nuestros chakras... no sé cómo explicarlo, pero me veo así... -se miró las manos sangrando, ella se acercó y colocó sus manos sobre las suyas comenzando a curarlo- se curan solas Sakura.

-Yo lo haré más rápido, ¿qué te dijo?

-Nada de importancia.

-Pero te hizo enojar.

-Siempre lo hace, detesto a esa persona, es un enfermo sanguinario, nunca vayas a quedarte sola con él, el disfruta haciendo sufrir a los demás... matándolos lentamente... -lo último lo susurró, tenía la vista perdida en el suelo quizá recordando algo horrible.

-Sí, no te preocupes, no volverá a suceder.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué estás tan brusco de repente?

-Sakura -la tomó del brazo con fuerza y acercó su rostro hasta el oído de ella- no deben vernos juntos, no vuelvas a mi habitación.

-No quieres que sospechen... o sea que ¿debo seguir con la farsa de que no nos caemos bien? -preguntó junto a su oído, le dolía estar sola y necesitaba un amigo, un compañero, lo necesitaba a él puntualmente.

-Si quieres que vivamos, sí -se alejo lentamente, sus miradas se cruzaron, la de él se veía tan triste y preocupada antes de cambiar repentinamente y fruncir el ceño.

-Viviremos y sobreviviremos -respondió ella con una triste sonrisa, luego se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios, fue rápido, le hubiese gustado profundizarlo como en la fortaleza de Makoto, pero no sabía si él iba a reaccionar bien. Dio media vuelta y empezó a irse cuando él la tomó de la muñeca. Con una velocidad y agilidad propia de alguien como Naruto la atrajo nuevamente a su lado uniendo sus labios, entrando en su boca con esa energía tan característica que poseía. Ella lo rodeó con los brazos sintiendo su calor, su cariño, ese que le confesó que le profesaba, ahora podía entenderlo y de alguna manera sabía que ella comenzaba a sentir lo mismo, no sabía cómo, cuándo ni por qué, pero fue algo fugaz, los sentimientos la inundaron, no quería separarse más de su lado y deseaba poder continuar, pero él la apartó agitado.

-Debes irte... -dijo respirando entrecortado y le dio la espalda.

Casi grita y llora de la frustración, tan cerca y sin poder tenerlo, era injusto, debía ser capaz de elegir a quien amar, ¿por qué ni siquiera le permitían eso?

-Naruto...

-Te dije que te vayas -volvió a mirarla y vio su dolor, estaba triste y hasta parecía desesperado, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió- ¡si no vienes a acostarte conmigo vete ya! ¡No tengo ganas de afianzar ningún lazo contigo!

-Buscaré la compañía de Sasuke entonces, y veré si sus intenciones son las mismas que las tuyas o más sinceras -respondió siguiendo la actuación y dándole información sobre sus planes al mismo tiempo. Pensaba pasar más tiempo con el Uchiha a ver si podían unirlo a su causa, Naruto lo apreciaba, quizá pudiera lograr que los ayude.

-Piérdete -contestó y cuando ella salió le cerró la puerta en la cara, justo en ese momento pasaba por allí Zetsu quien los observó curioso.

-¿No te tratan bien Sakura?

-No es de tu incumbencia, planta -dijo y se fue hacia la habitación de Sasuke. Primero debía aclarar algo que él había dado a entender.

….

Naruto apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se dejó caer. Era fuerte en cuerpo, pero ya no tanto en mente. Zabuza lo sabía y por eso fue a amenazarlo. Ese maldito lo único que quería era el poder de su antiguo alumno, no... su poder no, el del zorro en su interior. ¿Cómo se atrevía a amenazarlo así? Tendría que hacer algo con él y urgente antes que lo traicionara y hablara con Madara. Se tocó los labios. Sakura... ¿por qué hizo eso? ¿Sentía lo mismo que él o sólo necesitaba compañía?

-Vas a matarme mujer...

-_Debes ser fuerte Naruto_

-Por lo menos no estoy tan solo -sonrió levemente.

-_Aquí estoy y veo y siento todo, trata de no esparcir demasiado ese amor que profesas por la mujer o me matarás, mi poder no proviene del amor, sino del odio, lo que sientes me desagrada._

-Ja, no es mi problema.

_-Lo sé, pero deberías preocuparte de que no te descubran._

-Trabajo en ello.

_-Ella no puede ser vista aquí Naruto, es muy sospechoso que esté en tu habitación los dos solos._

-Lo sé, lo sé, ¿por qué crees que me frené?

-_Esperemos que Zetzu se haya creído tu numerito o estaremos en problemas. Te dije que esa mujer era peligrosa._

-Lo siento Kurama, no controlo a quien amar, ojalá pudiera, fijarme en la hija del Maestro fue lo peor que me pasó.

_-Y al mismo tiempo lo mejor ¿no?_

-Je, si.

-_No es su hija natural, pero hay que averiguar por qué la aprecia tanto._

-No me importa la vida de Madara.

_-Debería. Podría sernos útil esa información, recuerda que hay guerras que no se ganan sólo por la fuerza, sino también por la inteligencia._

-No voy a usar a Sakura.

_-Lástima, porque hay veces que se deben hacer grandes sacrificios por un bien mayor._

-No será mi caso.

_-Decide tus prioridades, ¿el mundo o ella?_

-Definitivamente ella, que el mundo se hunda, sólo quiero estar a su lado.

_-Te será complicado estar a su lado en un mundo destruido por Madara._

-Necesito estar en silencio un rato ¿sí?

_-Siempre que digo alguna verdad irrefutable me haces callar._

-Ya arreglaré esto, de alguna manera salvaré las dos cosas.

_-Sólo piensa si llega el caso en el que no puedas, sé que la amas, pero ella es una asesina ha cometido crímenes terribles, ¿vas a priorizar la vida de alguien así por la de millones de inocentes?_

Naruto cerró los ojos con tristeza, Kurama tenía razón pero no podía dejar de pensar que al final terminaría eligiendo a la asesina.

…..

Sasuke se dejó caer sobre una silla en su habitación. ¿Por qué le molestaba?, ¿por qué se enfurecía?, ¿por qué sentía ese sentimiento hacia Naruto luego de verlo hablar con ella?, no era solo envidia, ¿eran celos? Algo sentía por esa mujer, no quería que la dañaran, temió que el Maestro la culpara y por ello salió en defensa de todos. No quería verla llorar de nuevo, había sufrido. Cerró los ojos furioso, no podía, no debía. Amar estaba mal en su mundo. Era un Uchiha, no podía caer ante tan estúpido sentimiento. Aunque ese sentimiento hizo fuerte a su hermano. Itachi ahora tenía un mejor Sharingan gracias a esa mujer... en realidad debido a la muerte de esa mujer. Golpeó la pared con fuerza y sintió el dolor y el calor de la sangre enseguida, no había usado chakra por lo cual se había lastimado de la forma más estúpida. En la pelea con Gaara también había actuado de forma imprudente y casi pierde la pierna por ello. Debía ser más cuidadoso y comenzar a pensar sus acciones, como siempre hizo en el pasado. Todo era por ella, desde la llegada de esa mujer a su vida todo se había dado vuelta. De pronto rescataba gente, se preocupaba por otros y ahora hasta no peleaba bien, ¡era el colmo!

Golpearon la puerta, caminó hacia ella pensando que seguramente era Itachi, ¿por qué golpeaba? También era su habitación, podía entrar cuando quisiera. Abrió y se encontró con una figura más baja que la de su hermano mayor, en realidad era completamente distinta.

-¿Sakura? -lo tomó por sorpresa y casi le alegró verla, lo cual era estúpido, ¡muy estúpido!

-Escúchame Uchiha -le dijo ella tomándolo de la remera y obligándolo a entrar con esa fuerza sobrehumana que poseía, tras ella cerró la puerta de una patada, él casi ni terminó de reaccionar, simplemente caminó hacia atrás mirándola cada vez más enojado, ¿acaso lo estaba agarrando de manera amenazadora? ¡No debía permitir eso! Sin embargo, allí estaba, a su completa merced- ¡no vas a estar diciendo estupideces sobre mí! ¡No soy una cualquiera para que estés pensando que me acuesto con el Maestro!

-Lo que hagas no me interesa.

-No lo parece -se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, ¿cómo iba a responder a eso?, le estaba costando formular las palabras adecuadas que lo dejaran bien parado- no sé qué te pasa, se supone que nos habíamos hecho más... compañeros luego del entrenamiento, pero vuelves a alejarte y para colmo inventas cosas. Alguien podría haber escuchado, no quiero que se formen esa idea de mí... no quiero que piensen que soy como esa... -sabía a quién se refería, era obvio que hablaba de Karín, se conocía a esa mujer por haber pasado por la cama de muchos de la Hermandad y de afuera también, ni siquiera podría negar que había estado en su propia cama- no hago esas cosas para recibir favores de nadie. Todo lo que tengo, mi lugar en esta Hermandad, lo gané con mucho esfuerzo y...

-No es cierto... no eres ni la mitad de buena que muchos otros de la Hermandad que no portan el título de elite que tú llevas...

-Mis habilidades de basan más allá de la batalla Uchiha, no todo se mide con la fuerza.

-Je, lo dice alguien con el poder de partir la tierra en dos.

-¡Cállate! No es eso a lo que me refiero.

-A mí no me callas chiquilla -por fin recuperaba el control, tomó su muñeca y la obligó a soltarlo, luego comenzó a caminar sin soltarla, era ella quien retrocedía esta vez y eso ya le estaba gustando más, aún no había probado esos labios, si Naruto lo había hecho él también debía- no me amenaces, no me importa nada de lo que hagas, tenlo en mente, ¿crees que me interesas?

-¿Por qué intercediste por nosotros? -otra vez lo descolocaba con una pregunta estúpida.

-Sólo dije la verdad.

-¿Por qué te llevaste a la mitad de los hombres del Kazekage contigo?

-El Maestro no me hubiese perdonado que algo les sucediera aunque no tengan demasiado valor, se supone que somos un equipo.

-¿Sólo fue por eso?

Los ojos del Uchiha eran muy distintos a los de Naruto, no demostraban nada, eran tan oscuros como su propia persona, nunca podría descubrir cómo pensaba ese hombre, pero por alguna razón quiso ir y aclarar la situación con él, le gustaría tenerlo de su lado, ¿sería eso posible?

-Por supuesto -su mirada se posó en sus labios un segundo, luego le dio la espalda y se alejó de ella- ¿qué quieres Sakura? Ya entendí, no eres la mujer del Maestro, sólo su pequeña nena, ¿algo más?

-Volvimos a romper los lazos... quería pedirte algo, para poder volver a unirnos, no quiero estar peleada contigo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Debo hacer un viaje, es un poco más de un día de distancia si vamos rápido, el Maestro no me deja ir sola.

-¿Para qué haría eso? ¿En qué me beneficia?

-¿Siempre piensas en costo-beneficio?

-Mmm, sí.

-Para mejorar nuestra relación como ya te dije y con ello poder mejorar nuestro desempeño como equipo.

-Eso deberías hacerlo con Naruto o ¿ya lo hiciste en el bosque?

-¿Vuelves a tratarme de fácil?

-No necesariamente.

-Si no fuera porque sé cómo eres pensaría que me estás haciendo una escena de celos.

-Je, eso quisieras.

-No muero por estar en tu cama como el resto de las mujeres de la Hermandad Uchiha -por alguna razón eso le molestó, decidió probar esa frase.

-¿Segura?, te puedo asegurar que no la pasarías en absoluto mal... -la acorraló contra la pared, Sakura no parecía demasiado asustada, ni siquiera se había inmutado.

-Completamente Uchiha, ¿seguro que no es al revés?

¡Maldita perra! No podía creer que le hubiese dicho eso, y hasta estaba riendo, parecía divertida, y en cierto sentido él también lo estaba. Se alejó nuevamente.

-Para que quisiera alguien como tú sí puedo tener cualquiera de las demás mujeres de la Hermandad con sólo pedirlo.

Ella comenzó a reír. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido, ¿se estaba burlando? Nadie se burla de un Uchiha.

-Sí que eres increíble. Está bien Uchiha, tengo que irme, ¿puedes responder mi pregunta?

-¿Puedes responder tú la mía? -ella suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared en actitud relajada.

-Naruto no quiere hablar mucho conmigo, no sé por qué, pero creo que no le gustó como maté a Makoto. Me dijo que no me acercara a él cuando estuvimos en el bosque y así lo hice. Hace un rato fui a su habitación y le pregunté lo mismo que a ti, por la misma razón y me dijo que no. ¿Contento?

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?

-Es una expresión Uchiha.

-Iré. Nos vemos mañana.

-Perfecto, gracias.

La mujer salió y se encontró de frente nuevamente con Itachi, ninguno dijo nada y el Uchiha mayor entró y se sentó en su escritorio para ponerse a leer como siempre hacía cada vez que estaban en el castillo.

Sasuke volvió a recostarse en su cama, alguien que se consideraba a sí mismo un asesino sin piedad y frío como el acero de su katana no podía dejar de pensar en esa mujer. El maestro la apreciaba, más de lo que apreciaba a cualquier miembro de la Hermandad, sin embargo, recordaba muy bien qué es lo que le había sucedido a la única mujer que su hermano amó.

Itachi podría habérselo jurado millones de veces, pero él sabía la verdad, lo había visto en sus ojos, cómo la miraba a ella, y también había visto su Sharingan ese día en que el Maestro la quemó, como si fuera una bruja de antaño el fuego la consumió. Amaterasu... recordaba las llamas negras y cómo los ojos de su hermano cambiaban, el negro de las llamas inundó su corazón y no volvió a ser el mismo desde ese día. Ya no daba muestras de cariño alguno. Itachi Uchiha murió con esa mujer ese día. Lo que quedaba de él era un ente, un alma negra llena de odio y deseos de venganza pero que jamás lo demostraba.

Sasuke nunca había logrado entenderlo. Nunca quiso vengar a su Clan cuando fue masacrado, sin embargo, quería vengar a Kira, ¿cuál era la diferencia?, por fin lo entendía, a Kira la había amado, pero a su familia no. Nunca amó a sus padres, Sasuke no recordaba mucho de ese tiempo, pero sí sabía que su padre había sido muy estricto con Itachi, su madre siempre le decía que cuidara de su hermanito. Quizá todo ese peso que cargó desde muy joven hizo que no los quisiera. Si así era, entonces seguramente también lo odiaba a él. Eso sí lo había pensado. De más chico temió que un día su hermano lo matara por simple odio. Pero ya no, si Itachi quería pelear, no tendría ningún problema de darle el gusto y no se dejaría vencer, por mucho que le dijeran que era más débil que él.

¿El Maestro mataría a Sakura igual que a Kira? Esa pregunta lo torturaba, por ello debía alejarla y hacer lo posible por sacarla de su cabeza. Hacía mucho que no temía a nada, pero ahora sí tenía miedo. La Hermandad era su hogar. Le debía todo a Madara, no podía odiarlo si no deseaba compartir su tesoro, no podía odiarlo ya que les dio una casa, no era correcto acostarse o siquiera desear la mujer del dueño de casa. Pero ¿cómo negar lo que sentía? ¿Y si se daba cuenta? ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Podría quedarse mirando como hizo su hermano mientras la quemaban? Recordó habérselo recriminado un día a Itachi.

_-A ti no te importa nada ni nadie, ¡juegas con las personas!_

_El joven Sasuke aún tenía algo de impetuoso. Más adelante se reiría de esas palabras porque él mismo terminó siendo así._

_-No juego con nadie. ¿De qué estás hablando Sasuke?_

_-¡Sí lo haces! ¡No hiciste nada ese día! La viste morir y no se te movió un músculo de la cara, ¡no la salvaste! ¡Podrías haberlo hecho! Si me lo hubieras pedido..._

_-¡Hubiésemos muerto los dos y el resultado sería el mismo! Ella seguiría muerta... _

_-¡No me vengas a hablar como si te interesara lo que me pase! -volvió a gritarle sin importarle la furia de su hermano. No lo vio, no lo comprendió. Sus gritos eran más de dolor que de enojo._

_-No voy a discutir contigo Sasuke, piensa lo que quieras -volvía a ser el mismo Itachi de siempre, calmado e impasible._

_-¡Eso hago! ¡Cobarde! ¡No hiciste nada cuando mataron a nuestros padres, huiste ese día y tampoco hiciste nada por Kira! Quizá ella esperaba que la salvaras ¡eres un cobarde!_

Sus gritos habían resonado por toda la habitación de la posada en la que estaban. Sasuke estaba agitado y rojo de furia. Itachi lo miraba imperturbable, como siempre. El Uchiha mayor dio media vuelta y se fue.

No vio su dolor hasta ese momento al recordar la escena. No era que no quería hacer nada por temor a morir, no quiso hacer nada por él. No tenía caso pelear contra toda la Hermandad, eran demasiados y todos excelentes asesinos. Nadie se negaría a ir contra ellos, si la recompensa era poder cortarle la garganta a un Uchiha. Lo único que le quedaba a Itachi era su pequeño hermano, ¿cómo dejarlo morir por una causa ya perdida?

-Ese día... tus ojos cambiaron y obtuviste el Mangekyo Sharingan...

Su hermano levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y lo observó sin responder nada.

-Nuestros ojos... -continuó mirando fijamente el suelo como perdido en sus pensamientos- sólo nos hacemos más poderosos sacrificando a la gente que amamos, por el dolor somos mejores. Es...

-Una maldición si... –completó la frase Itachi.

-La amabas de verdad ¿no es cierto? Por eso no volviste a estar con ninguna otra mujer, honras su recuerdo.

-No volví a estar con otra mujer porque no encontré nadie que pudiera reemplazarla en mi corazón. Y con el tiempo descubrí que eso jamás sucedería, porque ese día lo perdí.

-¿Dices que no volverás a amar? ¿Ya no sientes nada?

-Eso no es del todo cierto, aún tengo a alguien más, lo único que me queda en el mundo.

Itachi volvió la vista al libro.

-Yo... -susurró Sasuke.

Lo observó por un momento más tratando de incorporar la información.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo explicaste?, si lo hubieses hecho...

-¿Habrías sido distinto?, ¿Habrías tratado mejor a las mujeres?, ¿Habrías buscado a tu pareja ideal? No Sasuke, tus actitudes no son por mí, tú tomaste las decisiones, ya eras adulto, debías aprender por ti mismo.

-Es una forma cruel de decirlo. Podrías...

-Nuestra vida fue cruel, y es una maldita tragedia y sólo terminará con la muerte de una persona.

-Madara... lo quieres muerto...

-Si...

-No puedes morder la mano del que te da de comer.

-Hace mucho tiempo que muero de hambre... aún te falta mucho por aprender y no soy yo quien te enseñará la lección, la aprenderás a su debido tiempo o seguirás ciego.

-¿Ciego? ¿Me crees estúpido?

-No, sólo joven.

-Ya soy un adulto.

-Sólo en tu cabeza.

-¡Soy un asesino!

-Eso no te convierte en un adulto, un niño con una espada puede matar y seguirá siendo un niño, uno muy perturbado como es tu caso, pero un niño al fin...

-¡Me odias!

-Todo lo contrario. Si te odiara, la hubiese salvado.

Eso fue un golpe bajo y le dolió más de lo que le gustaría admitir. "Por tu culpa" parecía decirle su hermano.

-¿Me culpas?

-No, tú no la mataste.

-Pero por mí no la salvaste.

-Sí.

-¿Crees que la vaya a matar si se entera?

Itachi volvió a levantar la vista de su libro, sabía a qué se refería. Conocía la respuesta a la perfección: "no, justamente quiere que la ames y cuides la preciada hija de su amor perdido, quiere que revivas al Clan con ella, quiere volver a invadir el mundo con gente maldita, ese es su legado"

-Puede que sí -respondió. No podía hacer nada por impedirlo, pero quizá con algo más de tiempo llegaría a encontrar una solución.

-Pero me dijiste que le importaba mucho, no le hizo daño la vez que quiso salvar al objetivo.

-El objetivo no era muy importante, y por lo que me enteré sí la dañó, sólo que no físicamente, el dolor proviene de la mente, y con el conocimiento necesario y... con estos ojos... puedes lastimar más que con mil latigazos.

-Tampoco la dañó esta vez, es más, lo convenció de no dañarnos a nosotros.

-No sabemos qué le dijo o qué hizo para ello... -el rostro de Sasuke se contrajo en una mueca de asco mezclado con bronca. Itachi pensó que si alimentaba eso quizá el fiel Sasuke podría volverse contra su querido Maestro.

-Si ella muriera yo tendría lo que tú posees.

Itachi lo miró con tristeza. ¿Podía llegar a corromperse tanto su hermano como para matar a quien amaba por obtener más poder? No lo sabía, pero llegado el caso, quizá debiera detenerlo. ¿Sería capaz de matar a su hermano por el bien del resto de la humanidad? Lo dudaba.

-El precio fue demasiado alto... no lo pagué porque quería, me obligaron a pagarlo. No se lo deseo a nadie.

-Madara también tiene lo mismo, ¿sabes a quién perdió?

Sí, Sasuke había llegado a su misma conclusión.

-No.

Volvió a mentir, no servía de nada tener ese conocimiento cuando no podía usarlo, así que ¿para qué cargar con esas cosas a Sasuke?

-¿Qué puedo hacer Itachi?

Era la primera vez que le pedía un consejo, nunca había visto a su pequeño hermano así, mostrándose tan frágil e indefenso. Deseaba ayudarlo, pero no estaba en su poder, ni siquiera pudo ayudarse a sí mismo. Sólo tenía la esperanza.

-Confiar... confía en tu amigo, y así podrás salvarla y salvarte a ti mismo -respondió luego de meditar un segundo su respuesta. Midió cada una de sus palabras como siempre lo hacía.

-Nunca me hablas claro ¿verdad? ¿Qué amigo tengo? ¿Salvarla de qué?

-Siempre has tenido un amigo Sasuke, aunque no lo admitas en voz alta, lo sabes en tu interior... y salvarla de su destino, obviamente.

-Ese no es mi amigo, es mi rival, siempre lo fue.

-Recuerdo perfectamente que cuando llegamos no fue así. Naruto tenía tu misma edad, ya estaba aquí, por lo cual fue quien te mostró el lugar y recuerdo haberlos visto jugando un tiempo.

-Hasta que el Maestro dijo que debíamos entrenar y nos separó... ¿por qué nos separó esa vez y ahora no vuelve a juntar?

-Las decisiones del Maestro parecen algo caprichosas pero siempre hay una razón. No dejes que tus celos te cieguen Sasuke, no olvides dónde reside tu corazón, tus amigos son lo único que tendrás cuando sientas que todo está perdido -"Él será el perro guardián de ella, esa es la razón, como yo seré el tuyo. En la cabeza del Maestro Naruto tiene la misma función que yo, pero está equivocado, las cosas pueden cambiar, el chico Kyuubi no es tan fácilmente manipulable como cree"

-¿Tú conoces esa razón?

-No.

-Sigo pensando que no es mi amigo, él la ama...

"También" ¿eso ibas a decir Sasuke?, el "también" se te atragantó, no lo quieres admitir en voz alta para que no se vuelva una realidad, pero ya es tarde, la amas...

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Naruto es menos egoísta... él no se enojaría si ella tomara la decisión de no estar a su lado.

-Todo el mundo es distinto. Si puedes ver lo que está mal en ti, también deberías ser capaz de cambiarlo…

Sasuke no volvió a hablar y su hermano no pensaba continuar con la conversación, prefirió dejarlo con sus cavilaciones y confiar.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Sakura y Sasuke salieron al día siguiente de la fortaleza. La pelirrosa miró hacia atrás, sabía que estaba mirando, volvió la vista al frente tratando de mantenerse firme, Naruto había sido claro, si querían vivir, no debían demostrar nada, Madara no podía sospechar que había algo entre ellos. Por eso eligió a su otro compañero para la salida, por eso y para ver si podía convertirlo en un aliado. El morocho no la miraba parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos, prefirió el silencio; ella también necesitaba pensar muchas cosas.

Naruto apoyó la mano en el vidrio de la ventana de su habitación tratando de contener su desesperación, no quería dejarlos solos, no quería que ella estuviera con Sasuke, temía por su seguridad, su antiguo amigo ya no existía, lo pudo ver en sus ojos mientras luchaban en la fortaleza de Makoto, el Sasuke que él conoció había muerto dejando paso a un Uchiha solitario, frívolo y que no paraba por nada hasta lograr sus objetivos. Confiaría en que no le haría daño a ella por temor a Madara. Sólo eso le quedaba, supuso que en ese momento, la estrecha y extraña relación que había entre Sakura y Madara era beneficiosa, aunque creía que lo fue siempre, ya que por ello nadie se le acercó jamás a Sakura ni osó molestarla. Le dio la espalda a la ventana, seguir mirando lo torturaba, mejor se ponía a entrenar, aunque el simple hecho de pensar en que Sasuke disfrutaba matando no lo iba a dejar dormir.

Sasuke no entendía por qué le había pedido que la acompañara, tampoco entendía por qué no se negó, él no tenía ninguna razón para estar allí, no era un guardaespaldas, no era SU guardaespaldas. Abrió la boca para decir eso y volver al castillo pero la cerró. Ella se veía demasiado hermosa esa mañana. Llevaba un kimono corto de color negro con detalles en rosa y una cinta fucsia en la cintura, allí tenía sus katanas, no tenía idea cómo podía caminar con tanta elegancia y soltura con esas botas de taco alto, pero parecía cómoda. Giró la cabeza rápidamente apartando su mirada de esa endemoniada mujer, ¿por qué le pasaba eso? No quería sentir algo por ella, simplemente quería usarla para ganarle a Naruto, pero eso ya no parecía importante, no le gustaba la idea de dañarla. ¡¿Tenía que andar tan seductora esa mañana?! Comenzaba a molestarle que lo atrajera de esa forma.

-¿Por qué me pediste que viniera?

-Ya te lo dije ayer, Madara me ordenó que no saliera sola, que sólo podía salir si iba con uno de ustedes.

-Y como con Naruto no te llevas bien... -por alguna razón no creía completamente en eso, era imposible si él estaba enamorado de ella desde siempre, aunque quizá se sintiera decepcionado, quizá siempre tuvo una idea equivocada de esa mujer pensando que era más parecido a él, más débil de mente como le gustaba llamarlo a Sasuke.

-Exacto, tú eras la única opción.

-Estuvieron toda una noche juntos, en el bosque, te salvó la vida...

-Eso no significa que nos llevemos bien. Me salvó porque es su naturaleza, le gusta ayudar, no quiere decir que me haya tratado bien el resto del tiempo.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-El simplemente... se quedó callado y yo me dormí...

Le parecía extraño, Naruto no era el tipo de persona que cerraba la boca con facilidad, en especial con la persona que amó desde el primer momento que la vio. Quizá sería para alejarla, él la amaba, pero puede que notara que era imposible tenerla, ella era del Maestro, todo se lo confirmaba. Así fuera como hija, le pertenecía. Apretó los puños, no quería que fuera de otro. También podía ser por la actitud de ella cuando mató a Makoto, él vio los ojos del rubio, algo se había quebrado en su interior al notar cómo era Sakura en realidad, pero ¿sería esa su verdadera naturaleza o estaría actuando? Nadie mataba con tanta frialdad si no era así, pero Sakura no le parecía ese tipo de persona, en especial cuando había tratado de impedir que él mismo matara a alguien, la diferencia entre ese objetivo y Makoto era que uno era inocente y el otro no, pero también podía haberla cambiado lo que sea que el Maestro le hubiese mostrado esa vez que la torturó psicológicamente... ¿Por qué demonios seguía pensando en ella?

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Esperaba que lo preguntaras, aunque quizá un poco antes... -lo miró sonriendo, se veía demasiado hermosa así- la verdad es que me seguiste sin mucha réplica, me sorprendió.

-Simplemente quería salir del castillo, y ya que no venía el ruidoso de Naruto...

-¿Lo odias?

-No, simplemente no lo soporto.

-¿Por qué? Parece que se llevan bien en la pelea.

"No soporto saber que es más fuerte que yo" esa era la realidad, pero el Uchiha jamás lo diría.

-Hmp, no me respondiste.

-A buscar algo que mi maestro me dejó antes de morir.

-¿Por qué le dejaría algo a su asesina?

-... -Sakura sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho, era cierto, ella lo mató, pero él se lo había pedido, no le dejó opción- tonterías de enamorados -dijo sin ningún atisbo de emoción.

Él la miró durante un tiempo que le pareció eterno, estaba examinándola, la probaba a cada instante. ¿Cómo convencerlo cuando parece sentirse tan a gusto en la Hermandad?

-Enamorado... ¿él te amaba?

-Desconozco sus verdaderos sentimientos, sólo sé que me quería mucho. Fuimos amantes mucho tiempo.

-¿Y tú a él?

-¿Crees que podría matar a alguien que amo? –no lo miraba y eso lo estaba molestando, no le sonaba demasiado sincera si actuaba así.

-Aún así mataste a alguien que estimabas mucho. Puedes decir que no lo amabas pero sí lo apreciabas, porque si de algo estoy seguro, es que no eres el tipo de mujer que se acuesta con cualquier hombre.

-Quizá sólo necesitaba cariño y... -él la tomó del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo.

-No te creo, dime la verdad.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Uchiha?, ¡era él o yo! -el morocho aflojó el agarre pero no la soltó y ella sintió que iba a explotar por el dolor que sentía en el pecho- elegí mi vida, sí soy una cobarde, porque maté al único hombre que me quería de verdad en este infierno en el que vivo por sobrevalorar mi propia vida -se soltó y retrocedió unos pasos- quizá no fue buena idea que vinieras...

-Lo... siento... -Sakura se sorprendió, eso no lo esperaba- no quería lastimarte... -estaba hablando casi en susurros, le costaba oírlo- sólo quería entender...

-... no hay nada que entender cuando una persona está vacía, Uchiha... esto es lo que hace la Hermandad, nos vuelve vacíos, sin respeto por la vida.

-La Hermandad es nuestro hogar, la única familia que poseemos.

-Qué suerte que tienes de verlo así, yo no puedo. Estoy sola, siempre lo estuve, Madara no me permitió tener amigos. Mi familia había muerto, solo me entrenó para ser la mejor, para que nada ni nadie me hiciera daño, para que no pudieran hacerme lo que a mis padres... pero olvidó algo muy importante, olvidó los lazos y su significado en la vida de una persona... el único que pude forjar luego de tanto tiempo... fue con... Sasori -nombrarlo se sentía como una daga en el corazón, ella lo había matado- él hizo que cortara ese lazo... no tuve opción, Madara quería eso y... Sasori también.

-Ya no estás sola... nos tienes a mí y a Naruto -¿por qué le decía eso?, ¿por qué intentaba consolarla?

-Ojalá se sintiera así.

El morocho se acercó a ella, quería retroceder, tenía algo de temor hacia su persona, pero no lo hizo, también debía probarlo, quizá pudiera ayudarlos después de todo, sólo debía entender. Levantó su mano, estaba a punto de acariciar su rostro cuando se detuvo y dando media vuelta siguió caminando.

-¿Es muy lejos ese lugar al que quieres ir? -preguntó sin mirarla y caminando más rápido que antes.

-Un poco más de un día de camino.

-Bien, entonces sigamos.

Sasuke no volvió a hablar, y Sakura se alegró de ello, recordar a Sasori le dolía muchísimo y sus palabras fueron ciertas, el primer lazo que pudo hacer en la Hermandad y el Maestro se lo había quitado, por alguna razón no le gustaba que ella se acercara a nadie, Madara nunca le había insinuado nada, así que no podía ser celos, la quería como a una hija, eso era todo, quizá consideraba que Sasori no estaba a su altura, o que nadie lo estaba, pero eso lo decidía ella no él, no era su dueño, o eso pensaba, quizá él creyera que sí lo era. En ese caso Naruto estaría en peligro si supiera que sentía algo por él, por esa razón el rubio se mantenía alejado. ¿Acaso nunca podría tener un mínimo de felicidad? Apretó los puños con fuerza, pronto Madara se daría cuenta de su error, ella no le pertenecía a nadie y menos a él.

Al caer la noche Sakura se metió en su bolsa de dormir y cerró los ojos sin siquiera saludar a su compañero, sin embargo, escuchó pasos cerca suyo y al levantar la vista vio que Sasuke estaba sentado a su lado.

-¿Lo odias?

Sabía que estaba hablando de Madara, suspiró y se sentó.

-Él me dio otra oportunidad, me salvó de la muerte... pero sinceramente no puedo considerar que lo que me dio es una vida digna... yo no quería matar, se lo dije una vez, la primera vez -sonrió con cierta melancolía- en ese tiempo aún le llamaba padre...

_-No quiero hacerlo padre, por favor -lloraba sin detenerme, tenía frente a mí un hombre temblando de pies a cabeza que me miraba suplicante, no podía moverse, estaba demasiado herido, yo sólo debía terminar lo que Madara había comenzado- ¿por qué?_

_-Porque es nuestro trabajo Sakura, es lo que hacemos, y es hora de que tú también aprendas, hazlo ahora._

-Acabé con la vida de es pobre hombre mientras más lágrimas salían de mis ojos, lágrimas derramadas por un desconocido según Madara, lágrimas por mi vida perdida según yo misma, aprendí a no llorar, aprendí a matar, y es todo lo que él me enseñó, ese día dejé de llamarle padre, porque me di cuenta que una persona así no podía ser mi padre jamás. Sasori me enseñó que existen otras cosas en este mundo. Me preguntaste si lo amé, no, nunca lo amé, no pude, pero sí lo quise muchísimo más de lo que nunca había querido a quien una vez llamé padre. Él me hizo matarlo, nos obligó a ambos, a Sasori y a mí a ponernos en una situación límite, ¿qué crees que siento por Madara ahora?

-... -Sasuke la miraba seriamente. Ella no sabía qué estaba pasando por su cabeza y quizá se había arriesgado demasiado con lo que había dicho, pero sus ojos mostraron cierta compasión ante sus palabras. Si llegaba a entenderla, si comprendía por qué ella y Naruto no podían seguir allí, en la Hermandad, aunque sea un poco, quizá Sasuke no intervendría o los podría ayudar.

-Estoy cansada, dormiré unas horas y luego puedo hacer la guardia yo.

-Descansa lo que necesites, yo no tengo sueño.

-Gracias.

Cuando Sasuke la despertó ya era de día. Desayunaron lo que cada uno se llevó para el viaje y luego continuaron. Pasaron casi cinco horas hasta que por fin llegaron hasta las ruinas en las que Sakura sabía que Sasori le había dejado lo que fuera que le dejó. Las vieron desde lejos y frenaron.

-¿Es seguro? –preguntó el morocho mirando el lugar con recelo.

-¿Tienes miedo Uchiha? –preguntó la mujer sonriendo de lado- no te preocupes, no suelo ir a un lugar así sin antes investigarlo.

Se mordió el dedo y realizó algunos sellos, luego tocó la tierra y frente a ambos, apareció un pequeño gato negro que llevaba una cinta roja en la cabeza.

-¿Un gato ninja? –Sasuke levantó una ceja y miró a Sakura.

-Son muy eficientes para trabajos sigilosos, es imposible escucharlos y en muchos casos hasta verlos.

-Pero esto es del tamaño de una pulga –replicó el morocho para nada convencido señalando al pequeño animal que se lamía una pata despreocupadamente.

-Los grandes son para batallas, ahora sólo necesitamos ver si es segura la zona. Koneko –el animal la miró atento- necesito que revises el lugar, infórmame si ves algún movimiento.

-A su servicio Sakura-hime.

El gatito desapareció tan rápido como había surgido, Sasuke se sorprendió por su velocidad y era cierto que no escuchó nada cuando se alejó.

-¿Hime? –preguntó casi divertido por cómo la llamaban.

-Los gatos son muy ariscos, si logras ganarte su respeto jamás te traicionarán y te servirán por siempre. Les gusta tratar a la gente con sumo respeto.

-Seguro les obligaste a que te llamen así.

Sakura sonrió levemente. Sasuke podía llegar a ser algo normal y divertido si quería, ojalá fuera así todo el tiempo, le caía mucho mejor. Unos minutos después el gato negro regresó.

-No hay nada, Sakura-hime, el lugar está vacío.

-Muchas gracias Koneko, puedes volver.

-Como ordene –el animal miró a Sasuke, le sacó la lengua y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Ese animal acaba de…

-Vamos.

Volvieron a caminar hasta llegar al lugar, lo recorrieron en silencio observando los detalles de la estructura que el paso del tiempo y el abandono casi había destruido. La pelirrosa sonriendo colocó una mano sobre una de las paredes llena de musgo. Sasuke no le preguntó nada y lo agradeció, los recuerdos que tenía de esas ruinas eran suyos y no los quería compartir.

_-¡Ya no soy una niña Sasori deja de tratarme como una!_

_-Jajajaja, Sakura tienes 15 años, eres una niña._

_-¿No te parece que con las cosas que hago puedo ser considerada una adulta aunque mi edad no lo diga? -ya no estaba jugando, quería que él se diera cuenta. El rostro de su maestro había cambiado, ahora la miraba con seriedad y con algo de tristeza. Suspiró y se acercó a ella, seguía siendo algo más alto, pero ya casi lo alcanzaba, Sasori no tenía demasiada altura._

_-No es lo que yo querría para ti... no sabes lo que me estás pidiendo..._

_-Sí que lo sé, quiero estar contigo... prefiero que seas tú y no alguien desconocido por alguna misión..._

_-No es algo fácil para mí..._

_-¿Por qué no? Eres hombre, sé que los hombres quieren esas cosas – qué ilusa era en ese tiempo, ¡qué ciega había sido! Había hecho que Sasori hiciera algo que no deseaba, en realidad sí lo deseaba y ese era el problema, no vio lo que sentía hasta que fue demasiado tarde._

_-No todos los hombres somos iguales Sakura -él se había adelantado y ella retrocedió hasta topar con una pared, esa pared que ahora estaba frente a ella varios años después. _

_El pelirrojo acortó el espacio entre ambos y la besó. A pesar de que normalmente las mujeres de la Hermandad solían hacer uso de su femineidad para los asesinatos no era su caso, ese era su primer beso, Madara nunca quiso que ella fuera como las otras y Sasori aprobaba eso. Fue tan extraño y excitante al mismo tiempo, tan húmedo y tan delicioso. Todo su ser ardió de deseos al instante, las hormonas juveniles hacían bien su trabajo. _

En ese lugar la había besado por primera vez, y luego de eso habían pasado la noche juntos en una posada cercana, también fue su primera vez, y aunque le dolió la disfrutó, porque Sasori era un gran amante, tan complaciente y tan tierno que era increíble creer que su trabajo era asesinar personas. Pero como en su caso, fue el destino lo que llevó a Sasori junto a Madara y después no pudo escapar de sus garras. Esperaba tener mejor suerte en ese sentido. Pidiendo disculpas internas a los que en el pasado habían construido ese lugar golpeó con fuerza la pared, al romperse se pudo observar un hueco en el cual Sasori había dejado un cuaderno y unos pocos frascos.

Sasuke se acercó nuevamente a ella y observó los objetos con cierta curiosidad bien disimulada.

-Es el cuaderno donde Sasori escribía todos sus venenos y antídotos... también está... -aún muerto parecía seguir pensando en ella y sus preocupaciones. Sakura luego de haber estado con él le manifestó su inquietud sobre quedar embarazada, no quería tener un hijo y que viviera esa vida. Su fiel compañero y maestro le dio al otro día unas pastillas que debía tomar todos los días para que eso no pasara. "Las hice para ti" le dijo simplemente. Y ahí estaba escrita la fórmula, para que ella no pasara por los mismos temores si decidía estar con otra persona.

-Debemos irnos ya, así que guarda eso y salgamos de aquí -dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Sakura lo miró sin comprender, pero luego agudizó sus sentidos, podía sentir un chakra poderoso acercándose, y al instante unas pocas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

-Esto es... -extendió la mano para poder tocar el agua.

-Sí... esto es Pain -Sasuke le confirmó sus temores. "Rainmaker" una vez le dijo Sasori con una sonrisa al verlo llegar precedido por su lluvia. "Así es cómo encuentra a la gente Sakura" le explicó su maestro. Sakura guardó rápidamente la libreta en su mochila.

-Por qué... -no terminó su pregunta ya que Pein apareció frente a ellos.

-Buenas tardes, Sasuke, Sakura...

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó la pelirrosa, Sasuke se interpuso entre ambos.

-El Maestro me mandó, sabía que no nos darías lo que Sasori te dejó voluntariamente, así que decidió esperar y que te siguiera cuando vinieras por eso.

-¿Cómo lo supo? -el corazón le dio un salto, ¿cómo podía saberlo todo?

-Sasori era alguien muy importante para la Hermandad, tenía una libreta donde anotaba todos los venenos y antídotos que producía, esa libreta no la encontramos entre sus objetos personales, por lo tanto te la dejó a ti, su más preciada alumna y la única que sabe cómo hacer las cosas que él realizaba.

-Aquí no hay nada, ya revisamos y como ves, tenemos las manos vacías -dijo Sasuke adelantándose.

-No intentes engañarme Sasuke, sabes que eso es imposible.

-Ni siquiera pienses en acercarte o juro que te mato -respondió el morocho entre dientes, tenía una mano sobre su katana. Sakura estaba estática, Pein era demasiado poderoso, no podrían contra él.

-Oh, eso sería interesante, sé que quieres luchar contra mí para ver si eres el mejor, pero ambos sabemos que no es así.

-Je, no me tientes Pein, da la vuelta y ve con tu amo a decirle que no encontramos nada.

-Hasta donde sé, es tu amo también, o ¿acaso estas traicionando al Maestro Sasuke? Éstas son sus órdenes, ella debe entregar lo que Sasori le ha dejado.

El morocho pareció dudar, la miró por un momento, Sakura retrocedió.

-Eso que le dejó fue un regalo para ella, le pertenece, no vas a quitárselo.

-Sasuke... -apreciaba lo que estaba haciendo, no tenía necesidad de defenderla, pero ahí se encontraba entre los dos.

-Sakura, no querrás hacerme enojar y peor aún, volver a decepcionar al Maestro.

-Hablaré con él, pero no te daré esto a ti -dijo con firmeza.

-Bien como quieran, no puedo matarlos, simplemente los dejaré lo suficientemente lastimados para que sepan que no deben meterse conmigo.

Pein levantó una mano, una gran fuerza comenzó a hacer que Sasuke y Sakura fueran atraídos hacia él, el morocho clavó su katana en el suelo y se aferró a ella con fuerza, cuando Sakura pasó a su lado la tomó de una mano y la atrajo hacia él. Conocía esos trucos, no iba a caer tan fácil. Cuando el ataque se detuvo, el Uchiha no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia su contrincante, Pein esquivó su embestida sin mucho esfuerzo y desapareció de su vista. El morocho se dio vuelta, tenía el Sharingan activado, podía leer todos sus movimientos, sabría donde aparecería.

-¡Sakura, detrás tuyo! -gritó, la pelirrosa entendió y se agachó justo a tiempo, lanzando una patada hacia arriba que dio en el pecho de Pein. Éste salió despedido varios metros hacia atrás debido a la gran fuerza de la mujer.

Sasuke nuevamente fue tras él corriendo lo más rápido que podía, Sakura casi ni lo vio pasar a su lado, pero no pensaba quedarse quieta, también ayudaría a su compañero, cuando iba a seguirlo alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-Tu... -la pelirrosa frunció el ceño, por supuesto, Pein no salía solo, tenía una compañera.

-Lamento los inconvenientes Sakura Haruno, pero órdenes son órdenes, entréganos lo que te dejó Sasori.

-¡Nunca! ¡Es mío! En manos equivocadas es demasiado peligroso, hablaré con el Maestro, por favor, déjanos ir Konan, dile a Pein que se detenga, sé que a ti te escuchará -miró tras la mujer, Sasuke luchaba con toda su velocidad, astucia y fuerza pero no parecía ser suficiente.

-Siempre has sido demasiado mimada niña, ¿no entiendes lo que significan las órdenes?

-Y ustedes se olvidan de que si algo me pasa, deberán rendir cuentas con mi padre -debería usar esa estrategia, otra no le quedaba.

La mujer pareció dudar, miró a Pein. Suspiró, odiaba la lucha, le molestaba seguir órdenes y detestaba la persona en quien se había convertido su mejor amigo.

-Yahiko... -Pein se detuvo de inmediato, tenía del cuello a Sasuke, quien aprovechando la distracción de su enemigo se soltó y lanzó una bola de fuego.

Pein esquivó el fuego y desapareció apareciendo delante de la mujer.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No podemos lastimarlos, déjalo así, los acompañaremos de vuelta con el Maestro al castillo.

-Je, ya no me dejas divertirme...

-Hubo una época en que no le llamabas diversión lastimar a otros...

Sakura observó a la mujer, se veía triste, quizá estaba tan mal internamente como ella, quizá también sentía que todo eso estaba de cabeza. Pein, que al parecer se llamaba Yahiko, la miró unos segundos y después suspirando miró a Sasuke quien estaba agitado y tenía varias heridas.

-Si en dos días no están en el castillo volveré a buscarlos, saben que los encontraré donde sea que se oculten y nadie ni nada detendrá mi poder.

Los dos desaparecieron tan rápido como habían aparecido. Sakura corrió hacia Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Estás bien? Dios mío, te ha lastimado bastante...

-¡Aléjate! -Sasuke la apartó con bastante delicadeza a pesar de que su voz demostraba que estaba sumamente enojado.

-¡No seas así! ¡Déjame ayudarte!

-¡No quiero que estés cerca mío más! -soltó entre dientes mirándola con furia.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

-¡Demonios! Ese maldito de Pein... -se dejó caer al suelo furioso y se miró las heridas en brazos, torso y piernas-casi no pude verlo... espero que tu regalo sea lo suficientemente valioso, quedé como un completo inútil gracias a ti y nuevamente desobedecí las órdenes del Maestro.

-Lo siento... no sabía que el Maestro conocía la existencia de esto... por favor, déjame ayudarte...

Volvió a mirarla con bronca, pero no se apartó cuando ella se acercó y se quedó quieto mientras lo curaba.

-Ustedes los Uchiha son muy orgullosos.

-Hmp -el morocho apartó la vista de ella.

-Pein es muy fuerte, que hayas vivido más de cinco minutos cuando él te consideró su enemigo demuestra que eres un gran guerrero.

-Pero no el mejor.

-No tienes que ser el mejor...

-Sólo siendo el mejor podré obtener lo que quiero y... cuidarlo... -la miró fijamente, ella levantó los ojos de lo que estaba haciendo y se encontró con los de él.

-¿Lo que quieres?

El morocho colocó una mano sobre su mejilla y acercó su rostro al de ella.

-¿Cómo podré ganarle a Naruto? ¿Cómo cuidarte si no puedo vencerlos?

-No necesito que me cuides -estaba demasiado cerca, muy peligroso, su mente le gritaba desesperadamente, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, no podía apartar los ojos de los de él, tan oscuros, se veían tan siniestros en comparación con los de Naruto... Naruto... - y Naruto no es tu enemigo... -susurró.

-Dudo que puedas cuidarte sola... -sonrió él y unió sus labios.

Sakura no se movió al principio, sorprendida por su accionar y al mismo tiempo disfrutando de su contacto, sus bocas se abrieron casi al mismo tiempo y ella dejó que su lengua fuera aún más profundo, sentía el cuerpo entero reaccionando a su contacto, una mano de él estaba ahora en su cuello presionando y otra acariciaba su pierna, subiendo por su cintura, acercó más su cuerpo y ella terminó cayendo de espaldas sobre el pasto a causa de su peso, se separaron por falta de aire, su mirada era tan penetrante, se veía anhelante, volvió a acercar sus labios a los de ella, Sakura estaba demasiado perdida en las sensaciones de su cuerpo para poder pensar con claridad, pero nuevamente el recuerdo de Naruto la trajo a tierra. Apartó al morocho con fuerza y se levantó de un salto.

-No... Si te acercas a mi corres peligro -sólo pudo decir eso, y aunque era cierto no era por eso solamente que lo había alejado, Sasuke le atraía, físicamente era imposible no sentir algo por ese hombre, pero sus sentimientos eran más fuertes al lado de Naruto, esos sentimientos que despertó con ese beso en la fortaleza de Makoto.

-No me molestaría correr el riesgo si la recompensa eres tú -sonrió él nuevamente, parecía un demonio, un hermoso demonio tentándola con su mirada, con sus movimientos, con su voz y con su cuerpo, Sakura retrocedió, no podía ceder, no le iba a hacer eso a Naruto aunque aún no hubiera nada serio entre ellos.

-¿Olvidas quien me protege? -preguntó, nuevamente volvía a usar esa carta. Pareció funcionar, Sasuke se detuvo y dudaba.

-¿Le tienes miedo? -su mirada volvía a cambiar, ahora parecía estar hablando en serio y no jugando con ella.

-Tú deberías temerle.

-No me respondiste.

-No es importante que te responda.

-Lo es para mí, quiero saberlo.

-... -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar a Sasori y por el simple hecho de pensar que Madara pudiera hacerlo eso a Naruto y a Sasuke- si... pero no por mí.

-Está bien -Sasuke se alejó, pareció entender lo que ella quería decirle- hay un pueblo cerca, vamos a la posada de allí, descansaremos un poco, mañana temprano podemos ir al castillo.

-Me parece bien...


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

Cuando pudieron estar solos y lejos de Sasuke y Sakura, Pein se giró enojado a ver a su compañera.

-No vuelvas a interrumpirme así, mujer, o la próxima tú saldrás lastimada.

-No hagas eso Yahiko, no te cierres y te vuelvas ese repulsivo ser que Madara creó, no conmigo.

-No me llames con ese nombre.

-Pero ese ES tu nombre.

-Ya no.

-Esto está mal, ¿acaso no lo ves?

-¿Crees que estoy ciego? Por supuesto que sí.

-¿Y por qué no haces nada? Somos fuertes, podemos vencerlo.

-No podemos vencer a toda la Hermandad y no me opondré a Madara.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué nos trajiste aquí? ¡Ya perdimos a Nagato, él se lo llevó!

-...

Yahiko no dijo nada, le dio la espalda a Konan y se sentó con calma. No solía demostrar demasiado sus sentimientos, le parecía innecesario y no quería que notaran sus debilidades. La pérdida de su mejor amigo lo había marcado muchísimo, especialmente porque había sido a causa de él, por su envidia, había deseado que Nagato muriera para poder quedarse con ella y ahora que su deseo se había cumplido las cosas no habían funcionado como esperaba. Ahora se esforzaba por mantener con vida al único ser que le quedaba en el mundo. Volvió a mirar a la mujer. Se veía triste, totalmente desdichada. No quería eso para ella, la amaba demasiado, pero no tenía opción, Madara juró decirle toda la verdad a Konan si no hacía lo que él quería y no podía permitirlo, ella lo odiaría y él moriría si Konan lo odiaba.

-Yahiko, no quiero seguir lastimando gente, no puedo seguir...

-No tenemos opción.

-¡Claro que sí!, ¡nos vamos! Desaparecemos por siempre.

-Nos encontrará -"y tú lo sabrás todo".

-¡Pues que lo haga! Lo enfrentaremos, ya no somos niños, podemos ganarle.

-¡Si algo te sucede no tendré nada por qué vivir!

La mujer se quedó callada y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, hacía mucho que no la veía llorar. Definitivamente estaba sufriendo demasiado.

-Estoy muriendo lentamente aquí Yahiko, ya no lo soporto, necesito paz, quiero tranquilidad...

-No es posible, no puedes irte y yo tampoco, así que deja las quejas ahora.

-Te prometí que estaría siempre a tu lado, pero cada día me cuesta más.

Volvió a mirarla, le dolía, ella no sabía cuánto le dolía que le dijera eso, no podía perderla así, no cuando había sacrificado todo lo demás por tenerla.

-No puedo protegerte de otra forma... no creo que Madara se enoje si tú te vas, pero yo no puedo, te dañaría, y eso no lo permitiré -no era daño físico lo que le haría, sino algo mucho peor, algo que Konan no soportaría.

-Entonces lucha...

-Nagato murió por luchar contra él, no volveré a sacrificar un amigo nunca más.

-Un amigo... je -sonrió con amargura- no me llames así cuando no me conoces.

-Te conozco más de lo que cualquier otra persona en el mundo te conoce.

-Eso significa solamente que me conoces un poco.

-¿Qué pretendes de mí? ¿Quieres tener una familia con algún campesino? ¿Vivir una vida normal y sin problemas? ¡Pues lo siento, tomé una mala decisión ese día y no puedo cambiarla! ¡Esto es lo que nos toca vivir! -estaba perdiendo la paciencia, algo poco común en él, ¿por qué no lo veía? Todo lo hacía por ella. Quería verla feliz, pero era imposible en ese mundo, él sólo era una marioneta más.

-Una familia con un campesino jajaja -su risa hizo eco en el lugar donde se encontraban, un frío y oscuro refugio que tenían para poder escapar un poco de esa fortaleza- sólo deseaba una vida junto a los dos seres que más quería en el mundo, ahora sólo me queda uno y cada día temo más perderlo.

-No moriré Konan, te lo juro.

-No hablo de perderte de esa forma... solo... sólo déjame un poco, no quiero estar a tu lado el día de hoy, vete al castillo, volveré más tarde –le dio la espalda.

-No me iré sin ti.

-¡Te pido que me dejes sola!

Se giró bruscamente para enfrentarlo y trató de apartarlo de un empujón pero su compañero y mejor amigo era fuerte, no se movió, la miraba fijamente con ese rostro tan inexpresivo, hubo un tiempo que no era así, antes de Madara, Yahiko era alegre, hiperactivo, escandaloso, sólo una cosa no cambió, su afán por querer protegerla. No quería ver a ese hombre que tanto amaba convertido en un monstruo por ella. ¿Por qué debía ser tan cruel la vida?, no, no era la vida, era Madara...

-Sabes que jamás te dejaré sola.

-¿Por qué? -él se acercó y ella hizo lo mismo hasta apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de él- ¿por qué no te olvidas de mí y escapas?

-Ya te lo dije, si algo te pasa yo me muero.

-¡No digas eso por favor!

-Es la verdad, vamos Konan, no temas, cuando el Maestro deje su lugar a sus sucesores mi trabajo habrá terminado, quizá ahí podamos ser libres. Otro ocupará mi lugar...

-¿Y si nunca termina?

-Ten algo de fe...

Sonrió sobre su pecho, ese es el Yahiko que recordaba, siempre lleno de esperanzas y fuerza.

-Está bien, si todo termina, ¿serás campesino? -preguntó mirándolo con una leve sonrisa.

-Je, supongo que mi jutsu puede servirme para recolectar la siembra y tampoco necesitaría regar.

Lo amaba tanto que a veces dolía y adoraba y atesoraba esos pocos momentos en los cuales pensaban en un futuro distinto, además de poder sacarle a él su maldita máscara y recordarle que aún vivía en su interior el viejo Yahiko. Pero no duraba demasiado, él se separó y la miró seriamente de nuevo.

-Volvamos al castillo, debemos informarle al Maestro todo.

-Yahiko...

-Pein es mi nombre.

Una puñalada en el corazón era lo que sentía cada vez que la trataba así.

-No estoy llamando a Pein -los ojos de él mostraron su sorpresa ante sus palabras -quiero a Yahiko, a mi amigo, a la persona que amo, ¿puedes dejarlo quedarse un rato más?, lo necesito.

¿Por qué le hacía eso? Demonios era tan difícil, no le gustaba ser el malo de la película pero lo era, no la merecía, lo que había hecho era imperdonable y si ella se enteraba... nunca podría ser suya. Cuando vio que Konan se llevaba mejor con Nagato decidió ponerle fin a eso, Madara se cruzó en su camino en esa época y le ofreció un trato, sus servicios a cambio de su poder. Nunca imaginó que acabaría con la vida de su mejor amigo, simplemente quería que lo asustara o se lo llevara lejos. Pero no fue así, Madara mató a Nagato y a cambio de su silencio debía trabajar para él. Si Konan se enteraba de lo que había hecho lo detestaría. Su amor la había condenado...

-Volvamos al castillo Konan...

La mujer bajó la vista y asintió en silencio, con el pasar de los años él se había alejado tanto que ya ni siquiera la tocaba. Decía que quería protegerla, pero a veces sentía que era más una obligación para él que otra cosa.

-¿Me odias? -preguntó con miedo de descubrir que la respuesta era sí.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-¿Me odias? -repitió la pregunta con mayor decisión, necesitaba saberlo.

-No.

-¿Soy una carga para ti?

-Volvamos al castillo Konan.

-¡¿Soy una carga para ti?! -gritó furiosa.

-¡¿Por qué sigues hablando así?! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?!

-¡Es así como me siento!

-¡Claro que no eres una carga! Te dije que eres la razón para que yo siga respirando, ¿Tan difícil de entender es?

-¡Entonces demuéstramelo!

Él se acercó a ella rápidamente tomándola de la cintura para atraerla más y la besó. Konan se sorprendió al principio pero luego correspondió el beso, hacía tanto que no la besaba que ya había olvidado todos los sentimientos que le generaba, ¿Cómo pudo olvidar lo mucho que le gustaba besarlo? El pelinaranja se separó tan rápido de ella como se había acercado dejándola agitada y al mismo tiempo ensimismada.

-Volvamos al castillo...

Otra vez Pein hablando. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando, supo que ese beso había sido la despedida, Yahiko no volvería jamás, las esperanzas no existían en su mundo, Madara nunca los dejaría libres, ella siempre sería el rehén y él siempre sería el perro del Gran Maestro de la Hermandad. Sintió el peso del dolor sobre su espalda, bajó los hombros y agachó la cabeza, luego se deshizo en miles de papeles que se fueron volando con el viento.

Yahiko vio los papeles perderse en la distancia, Konan había entendido que no quedaban opciones. A pesar de sus palabras ni él tenía esperanzas ya, intentó mostrarlas pero era en vano. Suspiró, no había opción, sólo vivía por ella, y sólo ella le importaba, que el resto de las personas mueran si con eso Konan vivía. Extrañaba besarla, extrañaba su contacto, ahora se daba cuenta la falta que le hacía todo eso, pero tenerla en parte no le servía, él la tenía a causa de un deseo que se convirtió en pesadilla, él la tenía porque su mejor amigo había muerto. No le parecía correcto, no era justo y ella no se merecía alguien como él a su lado.

…...

Había estado entrenando sin parar durante tres horas seguidas y recién ahora podía sentir algo de fatiga, el chakra casi ilimitado del zorro era de gran ayuda. Desearía poder tener un poco más de privacidad en ese asqueroso castillo para poder practicar su control del modo Kyuubi y así mejorar sus habilidades, pero le era imposible en especial ahora que lo había puesto en un grupo, mientras estuvo trabajando solo era más fácil, pero al parecer Madara se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones o por lo menos ya no lo quería solo.

-Cada día mejoras un poco más Naruto.

El rubio se giró para poder ver de frente a Uchiha Itachi, uno de los tantos extraños personajes que vivían en la Hermandad y uno de los pocos dentro de los cuales no podía siquiera vislumbrar sus intenciones.

-¿Necesitas algo Uchiha?

-Hablar contigo un poco… si es posible.

-En este lugar no se puede hablar sin ser escuchado, ¿estás seguro?

-Madara ha salido, junto con Zetsu, ni siquiera Pein está en casa…

Naruto frunció el ceño, él lo sabía, los había sentido, pero estaba seguro de que Madara hacía todas las maniobras necesarias para que sus salidas no se conocieran, de todas maneras, la mayoría de los integrantes de la Hermandad eran habilidosos así que seguramente sabían todo eso. Ninguno actuaba en su contra simplemente porque no le importaba, estaban allí por su propia elección y les gustaba hacer lo que hacían. Naruto nunca pudo elegir, Itachi tampoco había tenido demasiadas opciones.

-Ya sabías eso –continuó Itachi con parsimonia- ¿querías saber si yo también?

-No me gusta que la gente pretenda averiguar mis intenciones Uchiha, deja de intentar deducir lo que pienso.

-Y tú deja de jugar al desentendido, así podremos tener una conversación más sincera.

-Bien –suspiró con cansancio y se cruzó de brazos- ¿qué pasa?

-Tienes que escapar Naruto, ahora es el momento perfecto, vete a Konoha con tus aliados y no vuelvas.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿De qué aliados…

-Vuelvo a repetir, deja de hacerte el desentendido y esto será más simple y rápido. Sé que has tenido contacto con la gente de Konoha, uno particularmente te ha ayudado a mejorar tus habilidades, es hora de que vayas con ellos antes de que sea demasiado tarde, aún no entiendo por qué no te han sacado.

-No, no puedo.

-No puedes salvarla, Madara no te lo permitirá, pero tú puedes salvar miles de vidas, lo que posees en tu interior es demasiado peligroso, usado de mala manera puede destruir ciudades enteras.

-Lo sé –colocó una mano sobre su estómago donde se encontraba el sello que mantenía aprisionado a Kurama en su interior- pero no dejaré que eso pase.

-No tendrás opción llegado el momento. Hazle un favor al mundo, a la gente inocente que vive en él, vete de aquí y olvida esa mujer, ésta es tu última oportunidad.

-No. Jamás podría olvidarla.

El rostro del Uchiha, por más raro que suene, cambió, reflejó tristeza.

-Entonces condenarás a miles…

-No será así, nadie lo usará.

-Ya te lo dije, no tendrás opción…

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? Deberías hablar con más claridad tú si tienes algún tipo de información…

-No puedo ayudarte más, hice demasiado y quien puede pagar por mi traición es lo único que me importa en el mundo.

-Tú no abandonarías a tu hermano, ¿por qué no puedes entenderme a mí?

-Yo no tengo la capacidad de destruirlo todo.

-Una vida no es distinta a miles, no hay diferencia para mí…

-La vida que deseas proteger ya está perdida, y no necesita que la protejas, él nunca la dañaría –Kurama, en el interior de Naruto, le gritó un "te lo dije" infernal, pero el rubio no le prestó atención.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-Lo sé perfectamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque también es importante para él. Lo único que le queda además de su venganza –"llegado el momento te encontrarás en un conflicto de intereses" le había dicho Zabuza, cada vez las cosas le cerraban más, pero aún faltaban algunas piezas del rompecabezas y él no pensaba dejarse llevar por sólo habladurías.

-No puedo arriesgarme.

-Los condenarás a todos… ¿podrás vivir con eso Naruto?

-Me haré cargo de las decisiones que tome como de las que he tomado al igual que siempre, y el dolor que he causado lo llevo en mi interior constantemente, no creas que lo olvido, yo soportaré el dolor y el odio de todos.

-Eso no será suficiente ya lo verás y recordarás mis palabras. Esta es tu última oportunidad…

Naruto lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Itachi tenía el Sharingan activado todo el tiempo pero obviamente no le iba a realizar un genjutsu por lo que no temía a su poder. Parecía que ese hombre siempre estuviera listo para la batalla, como si la esperara toda su vida. Comenzó a llover, Naruto miró hacia arriba. Pein había vuelto. Itachi dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

-Naruto, llegado el caso… si todo sale mal, juro que acabaré con tu vida. Espero que sepas entenderlo, pero si pierdo lo único que me queda, mi objetivo será salvar al resto de las personas y tú eres la mayor de las amenazas… -Itachi no lo miraba y por el ruido de la lluvia casi no podía oírse su voz, pero Naruto la escuchó a la perfección.

-Nunca podrías, hace tiempo que te he superado, Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

-Un hombre sin nada que perder y desesperado puede encontrar la fuerza que necesita para hacer lo necesario.

-Pero estarías luchando contra un hombre con convicción y un objetivo, alguien que hizo una promesa que no puede romper. No permitiré que nadie me gane, no puedo darme ese lujo.

-Hace rato has perdido la guerra Naruto…

Itachi desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a Naruto pensativo, ¿a qué se refería con eso? Ni siquiera había empezado una guerra, ¿cómo podía haberla perdido? ¡Cómo le molestaba que la gente hablara con códigos! Las cosas se decían de frente o no se decían nada. Se miró la ropa, estúpido Pein, siempre tenía que empapar todo para avisar de su llegada, como si no fuera suficiente con sentir su terrible chakra.

….

La pelirrosa sonrió para sus adentros, el Uchiha tenía algo de divertido, jamás admitiría que estaba cansado, podía morirse en el camino, pero él estaba "perfectamente bien". Ella tampoco estaba en el mejor de los estados, no había luchado mucho pero se sentía agotada, demasiado estrés, demasiado tensa había estado ese tiempo, obviamente no se relajaría mucho en la posada pero por lo menos no dormiría en el suelo esa noche, sino en una cómoda cama. Sasuke se había comportado de manera distante lo que habían caminado. Trató de hablar con él en varios momentos del día, pero no supo qué decirle en realidad, ella no se sentía incómoda, pero él parecía que sí, ¿acaso estaba avergonzado con su accionar? O ¿le molestaba en su orgullo que ella lo rechazara? No era su problema, definitivamente no podrían contar con Sasuke para ayudarlos, salió en su defensa contra Pein pero era obvio que pretendía algo más con ella y eso no podía dárselo, sentía algo por Naruto que aún no terminaba de definir pero sabía que sólo quería estar con él.

Cuando la dueña del lugar les dijo que sólo quedaba una habitación se sintió peor. El destino era demasiado cruel a veces, él ni la miraba y ahora debían compartir habitación. Cuando entraron el cuarto no era muy grande, contaba con su propio baño obviamente, un sillón y una cama de dos plazas. "Perfecto" pensó suspirando, su suerte estaba empeorando, lo único bueno era que ya casi terminaba el día, debía cambiar algo para mañana.

-Iré a darme un baño… -lo observó, él asintió y se dejó caer en el sillón, tomó una revista que había a un lado y se puso a mirarla como si fuera súper interesante, estaba segura que era la primera vez que Sasuke Uchiha miraba una revista con tanto entusiasmo.

Odiaba las revistas, pasó las páginas con un disimulado interés hasta que ella cerró la puerta del baño, luego tiró la revista a un lado y se tomó la cabeza. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ella era peligrosa, definitivamente había algo raro. La situación no le gustaba, Sakura no se veía el tipo de chica que soportaría eternamente un trato como el de Madara, no parecía estar hecha para seguir órdenes ni menos para que le digan qué hacer con su vida y con quién estar. Si no fuera por Madara ¿estaría con él? ¿Habría sentido algo cuando la besó? Él sí sintió algo, fue extraño, nunca lo experimentó, pero le gustó, no quería soltarla, no quería que nadie más probara esos labios. Era una tortura tenerla tan cerca y no poder hacerla suya. Que lo alejara hirió su orgullo, pero también hirió algo más, increíblemente le dolió en el corazón. Sasuke Uchiha no podía amar, eso lo debilitaría pero quizá ya era tarde. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Salió un rato después, llevaba unas calzas y una musculosa negras, el pelo húmedo y algo revuelto, era perfecta y no le pertenecía, le molestaba tanto eso que sentía que podía matar al mismo Maestro, pero no lo haría, el Maestro le dio todo cuando les habían quitado lo que conocían, sus vidas enteras, no podía traicionar a la única persona que le dio un nuevo objetivo en la vida, de quien a prendió todo sobre la lucha, sus ojos, sus raíces.

-¿Estás bien? -¿por qué le hablaba? No quería hablarle.

-Sí.

-¿Vamos a estar mucho tiempo más así?

"No, no me preguntes eso, no me mires así, no puedo resistirlo"

-¿A qué te refieres? –"Sí Uchiha, hazte el desentendido, te viene funcionando de diez con ella" ¿acaso se había vuelto estúpido en ese tiempo junto a sus nuevos compañeros o ella lo volvía así? No pensaba con claridad, nublar el entendimiento debía ser otra de las habilidades de esa mujer.

Se estaba acercando a él, no, no tenía que hacer eso, no había mucho lugar al que escapar allí, se puso en cuclillas frente al sillón donde estaba sentado y lo miró fijamente. Desvió la vista como si pudiera evadir la situación. Luego suspiró derrotado.

-Lo siento…

-Debes tener fiebre Uchiha.

-¿Qué?

-Porque ya me pediste disculpas dos veces –le sonrió, le ofrecía una tregua, y él, aunque era orgulloso decidió aceptarla, también sonrió levemente.

-Hmp, solo trato de ver si así te ablandas un poco.

-Jajaja, ¿todo lo que haces siempre tiene un objetivo? ¿Nunca eres simplemente tú mismo? Quiero decir ¿no haces cosas sin pensar?

-Nada que se haga de manera espontánea puede salir bien.

-¿Y todo lo que has hecho pensándolo te ha salido bien?

"Touché" era astuta y debía admitir que le costaba ganarle en una batalla de palabras, eso le gustaba, ninguna otra mujer con la que estuvo fue jamás así, quizá no buscó bien, pero estaba seguro de que si no podía tener a Sakura de ahora en más no admitiría a otra que no tuviera un intelecto similar, era mucho más divertido de lo que pensaba. Ahora podía entender a su hermano.

-Deberías descansar, Sakura.

-Sí, es cierto –se levantó y le tomó la mano, él la miró sorprendido- no me malinterpretes, pero creo que tú también debes descansar y la cama es grande, ven.

Se dejó llevar como si no tuviera opción, era imposible negarse aunque ella había explicitado que nada pasaría. Se detuvo cuando la mujer se metió bajo la colcha. ¿Qué debía hacer? No estaba seguro de que descansaría con ella a su lado, aunque tampoco lo haría en el sillón con ella en la misma habitación.

-Sakura…

-¿Sí?

-No le temas, no dejaré que jamás te lastime –otra vez hablaba sin pensar, "con el corazón", de manera espontánea, lo cual lo hacía sentir algo indefenso.

Sakura sintió un golpe en el pecho, sus ojos no eran expresivos, parecían crueles como los de Madara, sin embargo, sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad, su voz lo demostraba.

-Ya te lo dije Sasuke, no temo por mí, a mí no me dañará, no físicamente al menos…

Se metió en la cama con ella y la miró, volvía a verse frágil e insegura, con temor, él le había devuelto a la realidad en la que vivían, lo lamentó, pero debía decirle esas palabras. Se acercó, la mujer no se movió. La rodeó con sus brazos abrazándola, ella no le devolvió el gesto pero tampoco lo apartó.

-Gracias por tus palabras, pero no quiero que nadie me proteja, no es seguro y tampoco quiero que te dañen por mí.

No le respondió, no le importaba lo que le dijera, cumpliría con su palabra.

Sakura se quedó entre sus brazos, hundió su rostro en su pecho, no quería que la viera llorar, las lágrimas cayeron en silencio. Mientras se bañaba se prometió hacer lo posible para por lo menos llevarse bien con él. Quiso hacer borrón y cuenta nueva y lo que obtuvo fue una promesa de protección contra alguien imposible de vencer. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Debió alejarlo, no acercarlo más, pero también quería protegerlo, no podía dejar que durmiera mal cuando había estado peleando por ella. Sabía que si le decía de dormir ella en el sillón no se lo permitiría, la opción más simple, para evitar problemas era que durmieran juntos, si le aclaraba que no iban a hacer nada, el Uchiha lo entendería, pero nunca pensó que se comportaría así, estaba quebrando a uno de los hombres más duros que conocía de la Hermandad ¿cómo hizo eso?

"Naruto te necesito a ti, ¿qué hago?" se había vuelto tan necesaria la presencia del rubio cerca suyo en tan poco tiempo que le parecía increíble. Definitivamente estaba en problemas, graves problemas.


End file.
